Unexpected Revelations
by Prexistence
Summary: Out of all the challenges the XMen had faced, nothing could have prepared them for the darkness that loomed on the horizon and not all will survive. Romy, Jott, Jonda, LornaBobby, others listed inside.
1. Unexpected Revelations

Hope ya enjoy :)

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything, except for this pen. Wait, I take it back, dunt even own that.

**Couples:** Romy (Remy/Rogue), Jott(Jean/Scott), Jonda(John/Wanda, Juno(Jono/Jubilee), Lice (Bobby/Lorna), Kiotr (Kitty/Piotr), X-ietro (X-23/Pietro), Anlocke (Angel/Psylocke), and Kurt/Ororo.

New People: Magma, Cannonball, Domino, Joseph, Havok, Northstar, and Sage. There are two more people to still join, but won't be revealed until later.

**Main Recapped Parts**: at the end of Unexpected Secrets, Logan mysteriously disappeared from a blue light that came out of no where. Beast had been abducted by Mesmero and Stryfe and Dark Beast was created from him and sent to the mansion while Beast stayed prisoner. X-23 came to the mansion when she tried to kill Logan, but found a new life instead, which she is happy, but won't admit it. The Morlock Massacre already happened and Remy took in Sarah. John, Wanda and Pietro were part of Magneto's team until they left and joined the X-Men.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the mansion had been destroyed by Legion. Professor Charles Xavier had hired men to start rebuilding the mansion while the teachers and the students that decided to stay in the Danger Room.

Two days ago, the school had received five new students and a teacher. All of them were notified about what had happened to the mansions condition. Even though the students had no class room to learn in, Ororo, Kurt, Warren, and Betsy still held their classes each day. Scott and Jean had theirs canceled for a week due to their wedding and honeymoon. The couple had been married the week before, even after all the sadness that had happened.

None of the students who had been there longer thought the mansion was the same after Logan disappeared. No one knew what happened to him after the light surrounded him and vanished. Jean, Betsy, and the Professor had used Cerebro many times to try and find a trace of him, but so far there was nothing.

John Allerdyce aka Pyro sighed as he sat on his bed flipping through his history book. Of all the things to read about, the Romans were not at the top of his list. He pushed the book aside and pulled out his notebook where all his writings were. He had started writing a poem for Wanda three days ago on how he feels about her and planned on showing it to her once it was done.

"Hey John." He heard a female voice say as someone sat down next to him. He looked over to see one of the new students, Alison Crestmore aka Magma, sitting next to him with her hands folded over her English book.

"Hey Alison." John responded and then went back to writing.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my English assignment." She asked innocently as she flipped through her book to the page on the persuasive letter. "I just don't know how to start any of this. I know you are really good with writings so, could you help me?"

"Um, sure." John answered, placing his pen and paper to the side. "Who are you trying to persuade?" He asked her.

"Hm, maybe the government to stop hating mutants?" She looked over at him for approval.

"Okay, so start it off with Dear Mr. or Mrs. whoever you are writing to. Then start talking about what you are trying to persuade them to do." John told her.

"Thanks. Once I've written it, do you think you could take a look at it to make sure it is done right?" Alison leaned her head against his shoulder and rested her hand on top of his.

"Ugh, sure. Hey Wanda." John greeted his girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff, who was walking over toward them.

"Thanks John, you're so sweet." Alison told him as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"Got a new friend?" Wanda asked, standing in front of John with a hand on her hip.

"It's not what it looks like. She just asked for help her homework." John reassured her. Wanda sighed and sat down next to him.

"I already don't like her. If she kisses you again, she will be missing parts of her body." Wanda threatened as she glared over at Alison. This was the second time she had caught the blond hair girl flirting with her boyfriend. She swore if no one was around she would be hexing Alison all around the Danger Room until the girl got sick.

"Aw, you're jealous." John smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Hardly. I just don't like girls kissing my John. Especially someone I don't know." Wanda growled.

Across the room, Alison threw her books on her bed and turned to look at John once more. What she found was Wanda glaring daggers at her and decided to turn back around. 'Darnit, why couldn't I have met him first.' She thought to herself sadly.

"Hey Alison. How are ya?" Sam Gurthie aka Cannonball asked her. Like her, he was one of the new students that had just arrived.

"I'm fine I guess." Alison answered with a sigh as she turned around again to look at John.

"Ah was wonderin' if mebbe ya would like ta go out later on?" Sam asked her as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"No thanks, I got some studying to do. I'll see you later." Alison told him as she left. Sam sighed while watching her leave.

"Aw, it's okay Sammie." Sam felt an arm around his shoulders and looked over to see Domino standing next to him. "I'm sure one of these days she'll finally go on a date with you. I mean we've only been here for what a day or two now?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ah hope ya are right. All she does is look at that John guy." Sam whispered.

"Eh, don't let it upset you." Domino rolled her eyes as she began to walk away and over to her bed. 'This place is really boring for a school that has been attacked over and over again. Where is the fun?' She thought to herself. She sat on her bed and looked over at a green haired girl who was talking to a blonde haired guy.

"So, you like this place so far?" Lorna Dane asked Alex Summers.

"Yeah, this place is great. I wish I came here earlier." Alex smiled at her. He had arrived last week for his brother's wedding and had planned to take off after. That was until he saw Lorna and decided to stick around for a few more weeks.

"It's great here, just as long as no one is attacking the mansion or trying to kill us." Lorna sighed.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Alex asked her. She looked over at him uneasy.

"Um, Alex, I'm dating Bobby." Lorna told him, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. She had thought of him as a friend and that was it. "Besides, I'm going out with him tonight."

"Haha, yeah I know." Alex laughed. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow night, just the two of us?" He asked her.

"Um sure, I got no plans." She smiled at him. "See ya then." The green haired girl replied as she got up from the bed. "I'll see ya later." She told him as she walked towards the exit and to the temporary kitchen in the War Room.

Alex smiled as he watched her go. 'Wow.' He thought to himself, not hearing someone walk behind him until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Bobby Drake standing behind him. "What do you want, Drake?" The younger Summers asked in an annoyed voice.

"Why do you want to hang out with Lorna so much? There are other people here that you could hang out with, but you always choose her." Iceman stated.

"Because I think she is a good friend." Alex answered as he rolled his eyes to stand up. "If you got a problem with it, deal with it." He sneered.

Bobby grabbed the other mutants arm so he couldn't get away from him. "I know that look. It's the same look that I had when I first met her. You like her more than that." He announced.

"So what if I do? Nothing you can do about it." Havok got up from the bed and brushed Bobby's hand off him in disgust. Bobby's hands iced up as orange plasma surrounded Alex's.

"Boys, break it up. This place is too crowded for a fight. Either you go outside and continue this, or knock it off. I would suggest the second one." Sage told the two young men. She had recently arrived at the school to become a teacher. Four years ago, she had met Charles Xavier and had kept in contact with him if he ever needed help. When he told her that the mansion was destroyed and had lost a teacher, she flew over and decided to help them with the mansion and education.

"Sorry Tessa." Both Bobby and Alex said as they turned away from each other. As soon as she walked away Alex turned to Bobby and smirked.

"This isn't over." Alex warned him as he left.

**Downtown New York**

"You lied to me! You said we were going to the mall and this is about thirty minutes from it." Jubilation Lee growled as she sat back in her seat and glared at Remy LeBeau.

"Fine, I take y' to de mall after. I just need y'r help with somethin'." Gambit tried to explain, but she gave him a dirty look.

"I want to go to the mall now, or at least drive. I don't know why they won't let me drive. I have my license and I am a very good driver and it was not my fault that a tree magically lifted itself onto the street while I was driving a month ago." Jubilee complained.

"Petit, de street was about a mile away from where y' ended up. Besides, y'r leg is still not good." Remy pointed out to her as he stopped the car to the curb. Two weeks ago, the mansion had been under attack by assassins trying to kill Wolverine. During that time, Jubilee had gotten shot in the leg.

"Why are we at a jewelry store? Oh, are you going to buy me something? Aw, thank you. I am going out tonight with Jono to the movies and I want to look my best." She smirked at him and started to fluff her short black hair.

"It's for Rogue. Y' said dat here birthday was comin' up soon, no?" He looked down at the Chinese girl.

"Yep. So what kind of jewelry are you going to get her? That reminds me, Kitty stole my good earrings a month ago. I wonder if she was able to save them before the mansion blew." Jubilee mused to herself.

"Was plannin' on gettin' her a ring." He said with a smirk as they walked into the store.

"So why are we here then? This place only sells enga-" Jubilee's eyes went wide when she realized what he had planned. "Oh my god!" She screamed and hugged Remy. "You're going to ask Rogue to marry you?" She asked.

"Young lady, could you please keep it down. " The clerk from behind the counter scolded her. Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him and released Remy.

"So, when are you going to ask her? What are you going to say?" Jubilee asked, having a hard time keeping down her excitement.

"On her birthday. Wanna make sure she has de best dat dere is. And since y'r one of her best friends, thought mebbe y' could help moi?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Jubilee said excitedly as she started looking at the rings. "This so cool, though you two have known each other for a few months. I knew it was weddings bells the minutes you guys got together. By the way, why didn't you ask for Kitty's help?" She questioned while looking through the glass at the beautiful rings.

"Cause she tell everyone. Just want to keep it a secret." He answered.

"Aw, and you trust me more. I feel so honored." She giggled. "Unless you plan on putting me through more Danger Room sessions if I tell." Jubilee said.

"Oui, dat de plan. Now can we please get back to dis. Only supposed to be gone for a short while. Dey'll be askin' questions if it takes longer." He stated as she walked over to him and helped him find the perfect ring for Rogue.

**X-Mansion-Outside**

Ororo, Kurt, Warren, and Betsy sat outside on a bench and enjoyed the spring weather while waiting for Jean and Scott to return. "It is quite lovely outside." Betsy commented.

"Yes, I will miss the snow, but at least now I can place my plants outside." Ororo said. The two women went into a discussion about the weather, not noticing Warren's head turned the opposite direction with a worried face.

'It can't be.' He thought to himself once again on what happened two weeks ago. 'But then again, I never did find out who that man was who turned me into Archangel. That light was the exact same color as the one that hit Logan.' He mused to himself.

"Varren, are you alright?" Kurt whispered to the blond haired man.

"I ugh, yes, thank you." Warren nodded his head just as a yellow cab pulled up. "I believe that is them." He smiled as he got up and walked over with the group to the car.

"Jean, how was your trip?" Betsy greeted the redhead with a smile and a hug.

"It was great." Jean gave her a small smile. "If you don't mind, I want to put our things away and speak with the Professor." She told the two women.

"Not at all. We can speak later." Ororo said as Jean walked by her. "Scott, is everything alright?" The white-haired goddess asked the brown haired man wearing sunglasses.

"I don't know. I think there is something wrong." Scott answered with a worried expression on his face. "I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't tell me anything." He sighed.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem a little uneasy before the wedding. I figured it was because she was nervous about that." Betsy said.

"It's more than just nervousness." Scott told her. "She seems afraid."

"Of what?" Warren asked.

"Herself." Scott replied.

**X-Mansion-Hallway of Basement**

_Get that bloody stuff away from me._ Jono Starsmore yelled Kitty Pryde as he held his nose and backed away from the valley girl.

"Oh come on. You want to look and smell your best tonight for Jubilee, don't you?" Kitty asked as she began approaching him again with the cologne.

_Yes, but I don't want ter kill her with the smell. That stuff is bloody disgusting._ Jono stated as he hit the wall. _Ask Piotr, he'll tell ya._

Kitty turned to her boyfriend. "This stuff doesn't smell bad, does it?" She asked him.

"Run, comrade, while you still can." Piotr Rasputin whispered to Jono, who took off. "Kitty, I am sorry, but I have to agree with Jono." He answered.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." She sighed in defeat, placing the cologne down.

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Piotr said to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close.

"Aw, you're such a big teddy bear. This is why I love you." Kitty giggle, turning around and kissed him.

**War Room**

Joseph sighed as he sat by himself in the large room. He had arrived with the other new students, and so far his time at the mansion had been boring. "Hey Joe. How are ya?" He heard a familiar southern female voice say as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Rogue." He greeted her with a smile. "I'm okay, but I would much rather hear about how you are." He told her.

"Ah'm doin' fine. So ya like it here?" She asked the long white-haired young man.

"I guess." He shrugged. "It's kind of lonely here. The only person who will talk to me is you." He told her.

"Didja try ta talk to the others? They are usually very friendly. Ah know Pietro and X-23 were kinda rude the day ya came, but once they get ta know ya it will get better." She assured him.

"Thanks, but I've tried. I talked to Wanda today and she told me to get lost. She said I was asking too many questions about her life and that I reminded her of her father." Joseph sighed.

"Have ya tried ta talk ta anyone else?" She asked him. Rogue studied the young man and tried to figure out how Wanda thought he looked like Magneto. She didn't see it. All she saw was a young mutant that had no one to turn to and trust. She wanted to help him and be there for him. Especially, since no one else seemed to be getting along with him.

"I tried to speak with Pietro again, and he threatened to turn my hair orange." Joseph answered.

"Like Ah said, don't worry. They'll come around. In the meantime, Ah'll be ya friend." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I don't think I deserve to be in your presence. A girl so beautiful only belongs with the angels." He told her, causing her cheeks to turn light pink.

"Aw, thanks. Ah'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat. Ya want anythin'?" She asked him.

"No, I'm fine." He replied.

"I just thought of someone. Mah boyfriend Remy would get along good with ya." Rogue told him. Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime." He said, trying to sound like he wanted to meet Remy. 'Well, there are some things that can be taken care of easily.' He thought to himself as Rogue left the room.

**Cerebro**

"Hello Jean." The Professor greeted her as she walked into Cerebro. He carefully took the helmet off his head and placed it back down. "How was your honeymoon?" He asked her.

"It was good. We enjoyed our alone time together." Jean responded while walking over to her mentor. "You remember when I told you about that voice in my head?" She asked him.

"Yes, the one that told you to kill. Am I correct?" He asked, folding his hands together in his lap and waited for her response.

"Yeah. I heard it again while we were out. When it first spoke, it wasn't loud. Now it's almost shouting and it hurts every time. I even found myself, while Scott went out, strangling a man just because he looked at me. I was able to fight it off and didn't kill him. But, it's scaring me. I don't know if I can stop it any longer." Jean told him.

"I've tried looking into files about what could have happened. I believe it is caused from when you disappeared." Xavier said to her.

Jean sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked him. "I don't want this thing to hurt anyone, especially Scott."

"Is this voice talking now?" He asked her.

"No, it's been quiet since we got on the plane. It speaks every now and then." She answered.

"I see. I would like to have a look inside your head. Maybe I can find out why the voice is there and what it wants. Unfortunately, I have some work to do. I apologize that I can not look now." Xavier said.

"It's alright. I can hold it off some more." Jean assured him with a weak smile. "By the way, how has everyone been?" She asked him.

"They either seem to believe Logan is alive or are trying to hide their sadness." Xavier replied. "Betsy and myself have searched while you were away. We've been looking on the Astral Plane, but so far no luck." He sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sure we will find him." Jean told him as they walked out of Cerebro.

**Egypt-Apocalypse's Pyramid**

Mesmero paced back and forth outside Apocalypse's chambers. There was doubt in his mind that they would be able to free Apocalypse. "Will you knock it off? You're annoying me." Stryfe snapped at him.

"I am starting to have doubts that we will succeed. What if they grow suspicious? One missing is not hard to do, but to capture four they will know something is wrong." Mesmero told him as he continued to pace.

"Not if they don't know who it is they are against. These X-Men won't know what is coming for them and the rest of the world until it is too late. All Apocalypse needs is three more horsemen and he will be set free." Stryfe smirked. "I think it's time someone go capture the one he will use for Plague, but who should go get her?" He tapped his finger against the side of his silver metal mask.

"Me wanna go!" A large creature came running over with three long tongues hanging out of it's large mouth and it's four arms flapping up and down madly.

Mesmero sighed. "Fine, Sugarman. We'll send you to the mansion as soon as Dark Beast sends his reports. And remember," He said in a sharp tone, trying to make sure the creature understood what he said as he handed it a glowing blue ball of light. "Make sure it hits her and not someone else. Apocalypse's power is very strong and it absorbs itself right into the person it hits. It can not be redone." Mesmero explained.

"I got it. Don't need no lecture from you." Sugarman snarled as it cradled the light in it's hands while it began walking out of the room.

"Good riddance to that thing." Stryfe growled as he turned to Mesmero. "As for you." He said as he lifted Mesmero up by the collar of his robes. "If you have any more doubt on Apocalypse's plans, perhaps you would like to discuss it with him."

"No, no I don't." Mesmero said quickly. Stryfe dropped Mesmero to the ground and turned.

"You'll get what you were promised once he is freed." Stryfe stated as he walked out of the room. Mesmero sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Leave them alone!" He heard a snarl and chains rattle from the corner of the room.

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten me or anyone, Mr. McCoy." Mesmero told the blue mutant who was trying to break the chains that held him prisoner. "No need to worry though, a few of your little friends will be joining us. If you would like I could show you where we are keeping Wolverine." Mesmero smirked.

**End of Chapter 1**

Note: Stryfe, Mesmero, and Sugarman are all characters from the comics. I did not create them. Also, Apocalypse is being held prisoner in the one chamber. He needs his four horsemen: Death, Plague, War, and Famine to release him. Just wanted to clear these things up

Special Thanks to :**Loneraven, AngelofMercy86, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Roguechere** (Secrets was mostly a set up for this fic, kinda the reason why not a lot happened), **Princess Myra, firestorm13, and Crystalwish**. Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter of Unexpected Secrets.

**Next Chapter**: **Jealousy**: new person come to the mansion by the name of Pete Wisdom, Remy and Joseph talk or fight take ur pick, the little voice in Jeannie's head is getting louder and meaner, and some Lice, Juno, X-ietro, and Kiotr moments.


	2. Jealousy

Hope ya enjoy :)

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything, except for this pen. Wait, I take it back, dunt even own that.

* * *

A young man that had jet short black hair and around the age of twenty-three stood looking at workers trying to rebuilt the mansion as fast as possible. 'I wonder if he imagined this mansion? From the looks of this place, there is no way a mansion should have been here.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, can I help you?" He heard a girl with brown hair walk up to him. "Oh, are you here to see the Professor? I'm Kitty Pryde and I'm a student here." Kitty introduced herself.

A small smile spread across his lips as he looked down at the girl. "Nice to meet you, little lady. My name is Pete Wisdom. Maybe you could show me around your," He paused and looked over at where the mansion used to be. "yard."

"Yeah, the mansion kinda got destroyed by the Professor's son. It's a long story. The mansion is getting rebuilt now and everyone lives in the lower levels that weren't destroyed. It kinda sucks. The Danger Room smells of sweat and nasty stuff." Kitty explained to him. "What's in the suitcase?" She asked him while glancing down at the suitcase in his left hand.

"Files Xavier wanted me to get for him." Wisdom answered her.

"Oh, I'll show you to the Professor right away." She said cheerfully. She took his hand and lead him to the stairs that lead to the lower levels.

"Do you often grab guys that show up or am I just lucky?" He asked in an amused voice. Kitty let his hand phase through his and he almost lost his balance.

"Don't push it, Wisdom." She told him as they went down the stairs.

"So how long have you been staying here?" Pete asked, trying to change the subject.

"For a few years now. It's been a lot of fun here." Kitty told him as they walked down the hallway. "What about you? Like, what do you do for a living?" She asked him.

"I'm an ex-spy." He answered as they rounded the corner.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Kitty said as she turned to look at him. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

"People got hurt by it. Especially with my powers." Pete answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kitty apologized and looked down for a moment. 'I'm noticing a pattern. Almost everyone's powers has hurt someone or a lot of people. Thank god mine isn't some blast or thingy like that.' She thought to herself. "I can phase through things, which I guess you kind of figured out back there." She laughed silently to herself. "What's yours?" She asked.

"Can project hot-shards of heat from my fingertips." Pete answered her. "Something else you want to know about me?" He asked as he leaned down to look at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Um, no that it's." Kitty told him. They heard a clattered coming from the opposite direction. A man of all metal was heading their way. "Hey Piotr!" She greeted her boyfriend as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hello Kitty." Piotr smiled at her.

"Oh, um." Kitty said as she turned back to Pete. "This is Pete Wisdom. He is, like, here to see the Professor and stuff." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wisdom." Piotr shook Pete's hand, almost crushing it.

"Nice to meet you too, Tin Man." Wisdom said as he yanked his aching hand back.

"Come on, I'll show you to the Professor." Kitty said as he grabbed Pete by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. "I'll see you later, Piotr." She called back.

"Nice boyfriend." Pete whispered sarcastically as they approached a closed door.

"He is really sweet and kind. His grip only hurt probably cause he was in his metal form. When he is normal, he is like a big soft teddy bear." She stated with a cheerful grin. "I'll see you later, Wisdom." She said as she began to leave.

"See ya, Pryde." He called back as he knocked on the door before walking into the room. He closed the door behind him and found Professor Charles Xavier sitting behind a metal table.

"It is nice of you to join us, Mr. Wisdom." Charles greeted the younger man. "Were you able to find out any information?" He asked him as Pete took a seat in a chair before him.

"Yeah." Wisdom answered as he placed his suit case on the table and opened it. "In here is all the files about everything that has ever happened at Alkali Lake." He told him as he pulled out a file that was at the bottom.

"There's things in there about kids drowning and people disappearing by the lake. But this one," Pete opened the file and handed it to Xavier. "Has to be an urban legend." He stated as he sat back in his chair.

"What exactly happened?" Charles asked as he opened the file and saw a picture of Alkali Lake.

"It said over a thousand years ago, this tribe of people that lived near the lake. They were really weak and other tribes would come and take their food and women and run off. They had no weapons or anything to protect themselves. One day, this kid went down to the lake and this spirit came force and offered him protection along with his village. The spirit asked for nothing, since they said it felt nothing.

The kid talked to the leader of the tribe and he agreed. Soon other tribes tried to attack and the spirit or guardian, whatever, drove the other people off. The tribe praised the spirit and started to worship it. The spirit didn't understand what they were doing, since it had no feelings. After sometime, it started to like being worshiped.

Later on, the people started to grow careless about the guardian thingy and ignored it. It started to grow mad at the people and ended up destroying them. It then flew to other tribes and started to destroy everything in its path. Finally, some warriors were able to drive it into the lake and seal it there." Pete explained to the Professor.

"Very interesting." Charles commented as he read the files.

"It sounds like a story you tell to a kid so they don't talk to strangers." Wisdom rolled his eyes. "I forgot the name they called this thing, but in English translation it's called the Phoenix."

**Down the Hallway**

"This is so exciting." Jubilee squealed as she wrapped her arm around Jono's as he lead her to the exit. "Where are we going to first? I ate already. So we don't have to go to dinner. Besides, you kinda can't eat. Maybe we could go to the mall before the movie starts?" Jubilee asked Jono.

_Sure, that sounds great. _He told her in a cheerful voice. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. All of his life had been misery with his parents and his last girlfriend. Finally, things were looking up for him._ I'll go anywhere yer are._ He said, bringing her closer to him.

They walked down the hall until they found Bobby sitting in an armchair by himself with his arms folded over his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jubilee asked him.

"Nothing." Bobby replied quietly.

_Yer brooding, somethin's wrong._ Jono stated.

"Scott's stupid brother. He's been hitting on Lorna all week. I tried talking to her about it and she said he is only a friend and nothing more. But I know Alex wants to be more than that. He even admitted it to me." Bobby grumbled. "I swear, I just wanna freeze the guy and dump him in a lake."

"Aw, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Lorna adores you and wouldn't think about going out with Alex." Jubilee assured him.

"What about with Rogue? I thought we were perfect for each other, but that ended up with her leaving me for another guy." He shot back at her.

_But did yer love Rogue as much as yer love Lorna?_ Jono asked him, tilting his head to the side and waited for the other man's answer.

Bobby sighed. "No, I didn't love Rogue as much as I love Lorna. That's why I can't bare to see her leave me for him. I love her more than life itself. I would do anything for her. She is my life." He whispered.

Jubilee smiled and rested her hand on her friends shoulder. "Then go tell her that and make sure she knows she is your world. Just don't sound creepy. It's kind of a turn off. All you have to do is be around her as much as you can and show her you love her. Believe me, she won't even think of loving Alex as much as she loves you." Jubilee said to him.

"Wow, I think that's the best advice I've ever heard from you." Bobby stated as she looked up at her surprised.

"Well it was either that or I could sing." She suggested.

"Oh god no." Bobby covered his ears and got up. "I'm going to go find Lorna." He said as he walked off quickly.

"What's wrong with my singing?" Jubilee pouted while turning to Jono.

_Yer have a beautiful voice._ Jono stated as he hugged. _Let's get goin'_ He said as they left for the stairs,

**War Room**

Rogue returned to find Joseph still sitting in the same spot she had left him. "Are ya sure ya didn't want anythin'?" She asked him.

He turned around to glance at her and smiled. "No, that is alright." Joseph answered. She was about to take a seat when an older young man entered the room and walked over to her.

"Bonjour, chere. Haven't seen y' all day." Remy smiled as he greeted Rogue. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before her powers could kick in and absorb him.

"Been wonderin' where ya went off ta, swamp rat." Rogue grinned back. "Oh, by the way. This is Joseph." She introduced him to the white-haired man sitting down at the table.

"Nice to meet you." Joseph gave a fake smile as she shook Remy's hand.

"Same." Remy said as he eyed the younger man.

"Joseph just arrived here and doesn't have a lot of friends, except for meh. Ah thought the two of ya would get along great. Ah'll leave ya boys alone." She said as she turned and left the room, not noticing Joseph checking out her rear, but Remy did.

Joseph got up from his chair and looked at Remy. "Well, as Rogue introduced me. My name is Joseph. What's your name?" He asked in the friendliest voice he could muster up.

"To my friends, de name's Remy LeBeau. To my enemies, it's Gambit!" Remy told the younger man. "Y' can go ahead and forget dat first name right about now." He growled and turned to leave. "See y' around, Magneto."

'Like I'm scared of you.' Joseph thought to himself as he glared at Remy.

**Outside the Med Lab**

Jean stopped at the Infirmary to visit Hank. Her hand barely brushed the door when it return. '**Just give up. You know you can't win.'** She heard the voice shout as her eyes quickly flashed bright yellow before turning back. She clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave?" She yelled back at the voice. Her head was throbbing and she did not hear the footsteps approaching her.

'**Because you owe me. You should be dead, but because of me you are alive. I will be free soon.'** The voice shouted as it disappeared again.

"Jean? Are you alright?" She heard Scott's voice ask. He took her into his arms and hugged her. "Please, tell me what is going on?" He begged her.

"Nothing. I've just been having these headaches. They'll go away soon." She told him as she buried her head into his shirt.

"Jean, I know this is more than just a headache. Please, tell me what it is so I can help you." Scott told her. "Don't you trust me?" He asked.

Jean looked up and him and closed her eyes. 'I do, but I don't want this to hurt you.' She thought to herself. A tear slid down her face as she finally gave up and decided to tell him half of what was going on. "I keep hearing this voice in my head. It yells and it won't stop at times." She responded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked. He run his fingers through her red hair.

"I didn't want to worry you. I did enough of that when I was missing." She said in a sad voice.

"Jean, I love you with all my heart. If there is something wrong don't be afraid to tell me. If you have a problem, then it is mine as well." Scott told her as he took her hand in his. "We'll get through this together." He assured her.

"Oh Scott." She whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her delicately on the lips.

**Outside the Danger Room**

"This is all your fault we can't go out tonight. You just had to go and ruin the car." X-23 growled at Pietro.

"It was not my fault that the car drove too slow. I blame Chevy. They need to make cars that can go as fast as I can." Pietro defended himself.

"So people can go to their death's faster?" X-23 rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot." She snarled.

"You love me." He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. A soft SNIKT sound was heard and X-23 held her two claws in front of Pietro's arm.

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" She asked.

"If you didn't love me, you would have left me in the mansion when it blew." Pietro stated as X-23 retracted her claws.

"I'm starting to wish I left you." She grumbled. "But then again, can't let a pretty face get a scratch on it." X-23 said.

"See." He said as he was about to kiss her when his sister walked down the hall. "What do you want? We are in the middle of something." Pietro glared at his twin.

"Like I really care. Have you seen John?" Wanda asked them.

"Last I saw he was with that blond chick." X-23 answered.

"That reminds me, has that Joseph guy been bugging you too?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah, I swear he asks me one more question about my life or what I am doing, I'm going to hex him into the next state." She growled.

"He probably wants information on me. Somehow there was a Quicksilver fan club made and he wants my secrets. Why else would his hair look the same as mine?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Cause maybe he is a mutant and has white hair." X-23 rolled her eyes.

"Besides, no one would join that club." Wanda said. "If you look at him closely, he kind of reminds me of our loving father." She stated sarcastically.

"Ew, you were checking him out?" Pietro looked disgusted at her.

"No, you moron!" Wanda yelled. "I said if you look at his face, he kind of looks like Magneto." She growled.

"Eh, I'll look later." Pietro yawned at her. "Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something."

"Fine. I'll leave you two to your two second love marathon." Wanda said as she turned to leave. She shook her head as she left her brother and his girlfriend alone. She walked down the hall to find what John was up to and make sure Alison was within fifty feet of him. She turned the corner and found them.

John was standing up straight and his eyes were wide in confusion. Alison was pressed against him and kissing him. Wanda took a step back and clenched her hands into fists that started to glow blue. 'How could he?' She thought to herself.

**Nevada-Sinister's Base**

"Rock, paper, scissors." Two male voices said in unison. Both of their hands landed straight and they glared at one another.

"Stop cheating and pick something different." Scrambler growled at the other man.

"I did, you're the moron who keeps on copying me. Why the hell Essex wanted you and your pathetic friends to help is beyond me." Slab shot back. Two females sat at a table in the far corner watches their teammates argue.

"I swear, Sinister did something wrong when he recloned Scrambler. Then again, this guy Slab is a complete moron." Vertigo sighed as she watched the two. Finally, the leader of the Marauders, Scalphunter, stood up and walked over to stop the fight.

"If you both don't shut up, I will shoot a bullet through both your skulls." Scalphunter threatened.

"Don't talk to my teammate that way." A white-haired man stood up and grabbed Scalphunter. "The reason why Sinister wanted us here was to replace you losers. The Nasty Boys can at least accomplish what we are told unlike you people." Ruckus, the leader of the Nasty Boys said.

"Why don't you guys just decide who is going into the lab to meet Sinister before the guy gets even more pissed and kills us all?" Arclight suggested to the two leaders. "I swear, men are idiots." She snapped.

"Like I am really going to take advice from a woman." A man with purple ooze surrounding his body said to Arclight, who got up from her chair. Vertigo did the same and approached him.

"Want to repeat that to me again?" Arclight asked as she pulled out a knife she kept up her sleeve.

"And who the hell names himmself Gorgeous George when they look like a pile of shit?" Vertigo added as the two females surrounded him.

"I say we just kill these freaks and make it look like an accident." Harpoon grinned as he grabbed a harpoon and energized it. Two other Nasty Boys stepped force ready to fight.

"Hey, come on guys. Can't we all just get along?" A Nasty Boy who had stayed out of the fight by the name of Morph suggested. Both teams glared over at him.

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Just a suggestion." Morph whispered as he sat down.

"What the hell does Sinister want anyways? Another stupid file mission?" Scrambler grumbled and folded his arms. He did not hear the door hiss open nor the tall silver faced man with red eyes step out. "From what I've heard he is afraid of this Apocalypse guy and is..." He paused for a moment, noticing the scared look on everyone's faces. "Um, hiya boss."

Sinister's eyes narrowed and he raised his hand. A bolt shot out of his hand and hit Scrambler in the chest, sending the Marauder flying back into the wall. "Anyone else wish to express their opinions?" He asked in a low voice while gazing at his lackeys.

"No Sir!" Both groups shouted and stood up straight.

"There is a pyramid in Egypt I want you to find. Go there and report if people are there." Sinister ordered and turned around.

"Um boss." Ruckus spoke up and took a step forward. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about this pyramid?" He asked, praying he would not be killed off.

"It is where HE was sealed in. Sources have told me that a group of people are trying to free HIM. I need to know if it is true or not." Sinister answered as he walked out of the room.

"Well, Scrambler's dead." Prism stated as he checked the other Marauder's pulse.

"Why does he not like this guy?" Gorgeous George asked as the group walked over to one of Sinister's portals and set it to transfer them to Egypt.

"From what we heard, this guy Apocalypse spoke to Sinister over a hundred years ago. He offered him immortality, his powers, and advanced scientific equipment. He was supposed to repay Apocalypse by setting him free, but left him. Instead, Sinister started working on ways to get rid of old Poccy if he was ever freed. And so far, he hasn't a clue. If Apocalypse comes back, he is going to be ticked off with Sinister." Scalphunter told them. "At least that's what the files said." He shrugged.

"You broke into his files without him knowing?" Ruckus asked a bit surprised. No one was able to get past the scientist without him knowing.

"I didn't, LeBeau did." Scalphunter replied.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note**: yeah, I kinda made my own little story for the Phoenix, instead of it coming from outer space, at least I think that's where it had come from. Also, looked in a comic for Pete Wisdom's accent and it was mostly all normal.

**Loneraven**: hehe glad ya liked it. And no, sorry I can not kill them off. The Phoenix will be arriving in chapter 5. Hehe, and don't worry, there will be some Cable/Domino coming up. And Rems is not going to be happy with what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**halleyjo**: haha, yeah there is going to be a lot of fighting in here, between themselves and the bad dudes. I'm glad ya like it so far and continue to :) Thanks for reviewing

**AngelofMecy86**: Well, Jeannie will be going through a few changes in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: unfortunately, Joseph is going to do some damage to remy and rogue's relationship. As for the new horsemen, nope, it won't be Storm. In the comics, John was a author of a bunch of romance novels, so I was kind adding in some of that. Kind of hard to picture him a author in the movies. I agree with ya, Sam and Alison would make a cute couple, I'm thinking of putting them together soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Bk angel numbuh 2**: aww, cute new name :) Sorry I didn't show Jean and Scott's wedding, but there will be a flashback later of it. And there will be more jott later. Thanks for reviewing

**Ashandare**i: I am so sorry about the mistakes. I went back and found some of them. I hope I had gotten them all, but thanks for informing me about them. :) And yes, Cable is going to be appearing in here. I believe within the next chapter or two. Thank you for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere**: Wolverine of course had to be a horsemen in the comics, the man has appear in everything for some reason. I already got the other three horsemen picked out, and none of them are the people you mentioned. Although, I am thinking of doing a fifth horseman and one of the people you mentioned is that horseman coughfirstonementionedcough. The person who is going to be Plague will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: hehe, yep Wisdom is going to bring a lot of trouble for Kitty and Piotr. The guy is actually a lot of fun to write. As for Remy and Joe, this was not their last encounter. It gets meaner later. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter:** **Plague**: next horsemen is revealed. And Rogue discovers something. And there is some romance issues,


	3. Plague

Because of the great and many response I got the last chapter, this one is up sooner than usual. :) Hope you Enjoy!

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything, except for this pen. Wait, I take it back, dunt even own that.

* * *

Marrow cocked her head to the side as she looked across the table at Joseph. In her lap, a black, brown, and white colored cat sat in her lap as she pet it. "Are you a girl?" Sarah asked innocently.

Joseph turned his head away from the TV screen and glanced down at the little girl. "No, I'm a guy. Why do you think I look like a girl?" He asked.

"Because you got long hair and it's not pulled back. Even Remy's hair wasn't that long before Rogue made him cut it." Sarah answered as her cat, Dirge, jumped off her lap and landed on the table. It stretched its legs out and started playing with a piece of paper.

"Yes, but from what I've seen, Gambit is a bad role model to follow." Joseph grumbled as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"No he isn't! He is nice and he saved me from the bad people that killed my real mommy and daddy!" Sarah yelled at him. Dirge lifted his head to look what Sarah. It had lost interest in the paper and turned to look at Joseph. The cat walked across the table and placed a paw on Joseph's shoulder.

"What is your cat doing?" Joseph asked as the cat nipped at his white hair and began to pull it. It then took its right front paw and started batting it against Joseph's head.

"That's another reason why you shouldn't have long hair. Dirge thinks it is string and is playing." Sarah smirked.

"Make it stop." Joseph commanded in an annoyed voice.

"Dirge doesn't listen to anyone. The only person he listens to really is Remy and Remy doesn't like you. That's probably why Dirge is trying to annoy you." Sarah said cheerfully.

"I swear if you don't-" Joseph began to threaten when he heard a southern female voice enter the room.

"-Hey, how ya two doin'?" Rogue asked them. Dirge finally left Joseph's hair alone and walked over to the edge of the table and waited for Rogue to pet him.

"I'm bored. Jubilee and Jono said they were going to play with me, but they left." Sarah answered sadly as Rogue scratched the top of the cat's head, causing it to purr.

"Ah'm sorry, sugah." Rogue said to her.

"That's alright. I think I'm going to go see if Jean-Paul will play. He is fun, or maybe Bobby and Lorna." Sarah said to herself. "Come on Dirge." She called as she got up from her chair. The cat jumped off the table and followed after Sarah.

"Cute, aren't they?" Rogue smiled after the little girl and then turned to take a seat next to Joseph.

"Yeah, really cute." Joseph said, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"So, whatcha watchin'?" Rogue asked as she turned to the TV.

"Nothing else on. So I decided to watch the news." Joseph replied with a shrug. "I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." He stated as he turned to look at her.

"What would that be, sugah?" She asked him.

"What does it feel like when you absorb someone?" He asked.

Rogue lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Depends on the person. If they have a lot of bad memories, then it hurts when Ah see them. And if their powers are hard ta control, then Ah got no idea how ta. Months ago Ah was forced ta absorb a woman completely. Luckily, Ah was able ta control her powers, but Ah always feel guilty when usin' them knowin' they are not mine." She answered.

"I'm sorry." Joseph apologized as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It's somethin' Ah'm still learnin' ta control. When Logan was around, the Professor had meh do these exercises and then Ah would see if it worked on him since he had a healin' factor. It never worked. Ah've been tryin' again with X-23, but all Ah keep doin' is absorbin' her memories and healin' factor." Rogue sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you will learn control soon." Joseph assured her with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. But Ah don't wanna wait. Who knows how long it could take." Rogue sighed. Joseph reached out and rested the side of his fingers against Rogue's cheek. Rogue immediately jerked away, expecting to have a flash of memories, but none came.

"What?" Rogue looked confused at Joseph for a moment.

"Take off your glove for a moment. I want to see something." He told her. Rogue look hesitant for a moment. "Do you trust me?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, Ah just don't want ta hurt ya." She responded. She thought for a moment and then slid her glove off her hand. Joseph slowly reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Nothing happened. No memories, powers, or anything. "Oh mah god." Rogue whispered while looking down at their bare hands touching. Tears of joy seeped into her eyes as a smile came across her face.

**Down the Hallway**

Bobby smiled to himself when he found Lorna by herself going over some homework. "Hey." He said as she took a seat next to her. "You ready for our date later?" He asked.

"Of course. Just finishing off the last of my homework. I wish they would give us a break." She sighed.

"Eh, it's their twist way of making sure we stay in the mansion." Bobby said as he hugged her close to him. "I love you."

Lorna smiled at looked up at him. "I love you too, sweety." She told him as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm just worried that someone will try to take you away from me. I couldn't stand to loose you." He said to her.

"And you never are." Lorna assured him. "I never felt what I feel for you with any other guy before." She told him.

"Even Alex?" Bobby asked her. Lorna raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Alex is a friend and nothing more. He knows it too. We are just really good friends." She told him.

'Yeah, except he wants more than that.' Bobby thought to himself. "Alright. I was just wondering." He said with a small smile.

"You don't need to worry. I love you and only you." Lorna stated as she kissed him again.

'Mind telling Alex that?' Bobby thought to himself as she kissed Lorna back.

**Outside Cerebro**

Jean and Scott sat outside the Cerebro room talking. "How long has that voice been speaking to you? Has it been there since you've returned?" He asked her.

"No, it wasn't. I remembered hearing faint yells of it, but I ignored it. Then as time went on it got louder and louder." Jean winced as she rested her knuckles to the side of her cheek.

"When did the Professor say he was going to look into your mind?" Scott asked, taking Jean's hand in his and holding in comfortably. 'You're never going to go through anything alone again. I'll be by your side no matter what.' He thought to himself.

"He said he pushed away some things and made time for me. There was some information he wanted to go over with me also." Jean answered him.

'**You can try anything you want, but it won't help you.**' The voice laughed in her head. '**I will be free and all your little friends will die in my fire.'** Jean grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jean?" Scott asked worriedly as he stood up in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Is it talking now?" He asked her.

"**Pathetic human!"** It shouted out of Jean's mouth and flung Scott into the wall.

"Scott!" Jean cried as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. 'Leave him alone!' She screamed.

'**I gave you a chance. If you freed me earlier, I would have spared all their pathetic lives. But now they will all suffer and you are going to help me accomplish this.' **The voice taunted her.

'You'll never be free! And by tomorrow you will be gone!' Jean yelled at the voice and it began to retreat back into her mind with a single warning.

'**We'll see.'** It said.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Scott asked as he made his way over to her.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I-" She tried to explain, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"-You don't need to explain. I know it wasn't your fault." Scott told her as he hugged her and kept her close to him. "We are going to fight this until the end." He assured her.

**Outside the Mansion**

Remy blew out the cigarette air while leaning on a beam to the new part of the mansion. Rogue had asked him to quit, and he did try for a day or two before he went back to smoking. 'When dey gonna get finished with dis?' He thought to himself about the mansion.

"Well, well long time no see, LeBeau." Gambit heard a voice say as it walked up to stand next to him.

"Oui, nice seein' y' too, Wisdom. What y' be doin' here, mon ami?" Remy asked, placing the cigarette in his mouth. Pete took out his own cigarette and lite it.

"Xavier wanted something, so I brought it to him." Pete answered. "How's the Guild life?" He asked with a tiny grin.

"About de same as askin' y' how de Black Air life is." Remy shot back at him.

"Take dat as you quit?" Pete asked. Remy nodded his head. "So, how did that mission in France go? What was that woman's name?" Wisdom asked, trying to recall the woman's name.

"Genevieve." Remy answered for him. "And she ended up gettin' killed by Creed." He said in a low voice.

"Sorry man, that sucks." Pete told him. "Hey, do you know anything about the Kitty girl?" Wisdom asked.

"She is scary femme if y' get her mad." Remy responded instantly. There were people in the mansion that is was okay to make mad, such as Scott, Hank, and Warren. However, you never ticked off Kitty without her getting back at you somehow.

'Sounds like my kind of girl.' Pete thought to himself with a smirk as he smoked his cigarette.

**Danger Room**

John pulled away from Alison. "What are you doing?" He asked as he heard footsteps leave. He quickly turned to see Wanda . "Shit." John cursed.

"John!" Alison called as he took off running towards his girlfriend.

"I don't understand why you hit on him." Domino said as she walked up behind Alison. "Sam has had his eyes on you since we arrived here and you've been too blind to notice. Only thing on your mind has been John." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Alison bowed her head. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.' She thought to herself. 'I better go apologize. It wasn't John's fault. It was mine.' She added.

Wanda walked quickly through the hallway with a pissed off look on her face. "Hey Wanda what's-" Pietro began to asked when his sister hexed him and X-23 into the wall.

"Stay out of it." Wanda growled and walked past them. John came running down the hall and saw the two on the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" X-23 growled at him. "I haven't seen her that ticked off before."

"I-swear-if-you-hurt-my-sister-I'll-kill-you!" Pietro threatened, but got a glare from X-23. "Got it, Allerdyce." He changed back to talking normal.

"Alison kissed me and Wanda saw it. I didn't want her to and I pulled her off. I don't think Wanda knows." John told them as he took off running towards the exit.

"Should we follow them?" X-23 asked Pietro.

"You don't want to be in Wanda's way when she is mad. It's not pretty." Pietro commented.

"But it might help calm her down." X-23 suggested.

"Alright, let's go." He grabbed her hand and sped them out of the lower half of the mansion and onto the yard.

"Wanda, please listen to me!" John plead as he ran over to Wanda, who turned around and stopped him in his place.

"How could you John?" She yelled at him, trying her best not to cry and show weakness. Her hands were glowing a dark blue.

"Wanda, I swear I didn't kiss Alison. I was helping her with her homework. She called my name and I turned around and she kissed me. I pulled her away." John explained. Wanda continued to glare at him.

"Wanda, I love you. You're the only girl I've ever chased after. If you didn't mean anything to me I would have said forget it and found someone else. Alison means nothing to me and never has." He told her.

"He's not lying either. I can smell it and he is telling the truth." X-23 said to Wanda, who turned her face to the ground refusing to look at them.

"Wanda." John whispered as he approached her.

"Sis, you know I would never lie to you. I, unfortunately, believe him." Pietro said as he folded his arms over his chest.

John took Wanda's hand in his and it stopped glowing. "I believe you." Wanda finally said. "Just seeing her kissing you . . . " She didn't know how to finish.

"I know. I don't know what the hell she was thinking because you are the only woman I love." John assured her. Wanda looked up and him and smiled.

"Why don't we go out for the night and try to forget about all this?" Pietro suggested to them.

"John's driving." X-23 said with a smirk. "After he goes and washes his mouth out from that kiss."

"Thank you, I need it." John stated as he left Wanda's side and began a leave. Suddenly, a bright blue light shot out from the tree's they were near and struck Wanda.

"AH!" Wanda screamed as the light surrounded her body. She grabbed her head in pain.

"WANDA!" John yelled as he raced back to her, but was too late. She disappeared. "Wanda." He whispered again and fell to his knee's.

"Yay, me did good. Me got the right girl!" Sugarman yelled as he came out from his hiding spot.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" Pyro snarled as he got to his feet. His shaking hand reached into his pocket for his lighter. Gambit and Pete had seen a bright light from where they were and came racing over.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Pete asked as he reached into his back pocket for his gun.

"Where's Wanda?" Pietro asked as he looked around.

"That son of a bitch made her disappear." X-23 growled and she unsheathed her claws. "And I'm going to make sure he disappears." She vowed.

"You can't hurt me puny girl." Sugarman laughed at her.

"I'll show you puny." X-23 snarled as she ran at Sugarman. She dodged his arms and jumped onto his back. She then dug her claws into his shoulders as he wiped her around to get her off. Finally, one of his tongues shot out and grabbed her by the foot and threw her off of him.

"Like me said, you can't hurt-" Sugarman began to say when he was shot between the eyes.

"Damnit, why the hell didn't I reload my gun earlier." Wisdom growled as he started to reload his gun.

"You gonna pay for that!' Sugarman yelled as one of his tongue's shot out and wrapped itself around Pete's neck. Gambit threw a kinetically charged card at the tongue and set Pete free. Sugarman yelled in pain and glared at the Cajun X-Man. "You son of a bitch. That hurt!" He yelled.

"Bring it on, mon ami. Gambit got plenty more cards to go around." Gambit said as he pulled out the rest of his deck. "Unless y' want to end dis quickly?"

Pyro approached Sugarman with a mad glint in his eyes. "You killed my girlfriend. That was the biggest mistake you ever made." John said in a low threatening voice.

"Like me really scared of you." Sugarman laughed at him.

"Too bad, you should be." Pyro snarled as he flicked his lighter open and aimed it at the large creature in front of him. A flame shot out and started Sugarman on fire.

"Ahh!" Sugarman yelled as he began running around on fire.

"What is going on?" Angel asked as he and Psylocke came running towards the group.

"Wanda. Where's Wanda? She wouldn't leave me. No, she's just hiding somewhere. She'll be back." Pietro kept telling himself as he folded his arms over his chest and rocked back and forth.

"Pietro." X-23 rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Betsy looked disgusted at the creature that fell to it's knees finally while still on fire.

"It killed Wanda." John whispered. "It must die." He muttered.

"John, X-Men don't kill or makes others suffer like this." Warren scolded the younger man before turning to the creature again. "Someone please put it out of it's misery." He commanded to the others.

Pete aimed his gun at the creature and fired at it's heart. Sugarman stopped screaming and finally fell dead to the ground. "It is terrible with what happened to Wanda, but-" Warren began again, when John snapped at him.

"-but what? That things life was more important than hers! It killed her. It deserved to die. If I had to, I would do it again!" John screamed at Warren.

"John, Warren is just trying to say that he knows you are hurting because of Wanda. But killing is not the way." Betsy tried to calm the younger man, but failed.

"No, all he is doing is trying to preach the same thing Scott does every day. You're not the leader of the X-Men, and I really wouldn't give a damn if you were." John snarled at the blond haired man. "This is the exact reason why I left here in the first place." He glared at the two of them and turned around to leave.

Warren moved forward to follow him, but Betsy stopped him. "Let him go." She whispered. "He needs time to cool off. He is heartbroken right now as are the rest of us for this terrible loss." She told him.

"Wanda. Wanda." Pietro kept saying as he looked at the ground. X-23 wrapped an arm around him and led him back to the mansion.

"What was dat thing?" Remy asked as he placed the cards he hadn't used back into his pocket.

"We won't find out now." Warren answered. 'Whatever it was, it could have lead us to where Wanda and Wolverine are.' He thought to himself. He looked down at Betsy and hugged her. "I have a feeling the team is being separated." He whispered to her.

"I do too. After Logan disappeared, some of the kids have been acting odder than usual. This won't help matters either." She told him.

**Egypt- Apocalypse's Chambers**

Stryfe stood in front of a wall opposite of Apocalypse's prison. There were four symbols caved into it: Death, Plague, War, and Famine. At the moment, only one was lighted up. "I am guessing he failed?" Mesmero asked.

"I should have sent someone better than that idiot." Stryfe growled. "But at least I got rid of one annoyance." He spoke. Suddenly, a blue glow highlighted the symbol for Plague. "Or maybe he was useful after all." He grinned.

"We are half way there." Mesmero stated with a grin of his own. Stryfe turned around and walked to the opposite wall of the four symbols. He bent down on one knee and began to speak.

"My lord, we have two of your horsemen ready for you. I swear, we will bring the other two to you shortly." Stryfe said.

"You know what is to come next, Stryfe. Make sure it happens." Apocalypse's voice boomed into the chamber.

"Of course." Stryfe nodded his head and got to his feet.

"What is the next step? Another horsemen?" Mesmero asked as Stryfe began to leave the chamber.

"No." Stryfe told him.

"Then what?" Mesmero questioned curiously.

"The death of Charles Xavier." Stryfe finally answered and left the room. Mesmero stared at the door for a few moments before turning around and looking at the glowing symbols of Death and Plague.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** the next horsemen ending up being Wanda. In a few chapters, the next ones will be revealed and Poccy goes free, or does he? Wow that sounds like something from a cheesy movie, haha. Who couldn't love that Cajun? He's so sneaky and lovable and everything. Thanks for reviewing

**Loneraven**: oh dear, um, please don't kill me just because I took away jonda for a while. Um, u don't have to worry about Alison, she doesn't have interest in John anymore. I don't know, I actually like Pete, he is fun to write and he is starting to make his way up my favorites list. As for Remy and Joe, they are far from being done! Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: haha, glad ya are enjoying it :) I know in the next few chapters it is Major Drama. Especially chapter 6, that one is all pure drama. Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish**: same with me. I like this one better than the other one. It has a ton of stuff that will be going on. Jean and Scott will get some romance in, I'll try for it. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere:** hehe, thanks :) I was afraid some ppl would get mad that I changed the Phoenix's story. I mean the woman drowned in the lake and at the end it shows a firey bird in the water. So, why not? Hope ya enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**AngelofMercy86:** no, Joseph only looks like Magneto, but he is not Magneto. What he is, is a pain in the butt! Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** Wanda was a bit mad before she um, disappeared. But I think she would have aimed at hitting Alison if she hadn't been captured. I have no idea where Sinister finds these people. Guess it's the side effects from cloning. New people have ta cause trouble cause all the old people are already happy with someone else. As for Wisdom, I'm actually starting to like him from what I've read, so who knows where the Piotr/Kitty/Pete triangle might end up. Joe lied to Rogue so she would feel bad for him, so she doesn't see it. She only sees someone who no one excepts. He's a jerk who should go through the meat grinder! Thanks for reviewing

**Princess Myra**: Hope this was soon enough :) The Phoenix will be coming VERY soon. I had looked at all the pairings and had picked one person for each of them that would cause a problem, the only couple that hasn't met their person is Jono and Jubes, and that person is coming next chapter. Thank you very much for reviewing

**BlkDiamond**: who knows what Sinister is up to. The guy always has a different agenda all the time. But that is not the last we will see of him. I'm not sure yet, but he might appear in the next chapter. And Joey looked like Mags, well the deaged version of him, but isn't him. Main reason why Pietro and Wanda wouldn't like him is because of that. As for Remy, in the comics he called Joseph Magneto all the time, so him calling Joe that was taken from there. :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Bk angel numbuh 2**:hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little jott moment. There will be some more in the next chapter :) thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: **Cable **- Stryfe goes to the mansion to kill Charles. John is in a very bad mood. Alex and Bobby have a little 'talk' after Lorna tells him something. Someone new joins the mansion. Jono and Jubes are back from date and something at the end of the chapter could split them up forever. Remy and Rogue have a bit of a fight.


	4. Cable

Sorry this chapter took so long and it ended up being short. :( I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything, except for this pen. Wait, I take it back, dunt even own that.

* * *

**Danger Room**

X-23 walked into the Danger Room and found Pietro sitting Indian style on his bed. He did not look up at her when she stood in front of him, nor when she sat down on the bed. "Pie?" She looked at him in question.

"She was all I had left." Pietro whispered. "We had thought our father had cared about us, but found out later he only cares about his little dream of mutants overpowering normal humans. And our mother had died when we were young." He said.

X-23 tilted her head as she looked at him. She had never seen him like this. Usually he was talking non-stop and no one could shut him up. She didn't want to admit it, but seeing him in this state of mind scared her. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"I don't know what I am going to do without her. The longest we have ever been separated was a day, now it's going to be a lifetime." Pietro said in a sad voice. X-23 wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"It may not mean anything to you, but I'll never leave you. Wanda was a good person who didn't deserve to die that young." X-23 told him. 'Same with Wolverine. He was the closest thing I had to a family member and he was taken away from me too.' She thought to herself.

"Promise me you won't." Pietro told her as he looked up at her. "I can't bare to lose another person." He told her.

"I promise I won't as long as you are alive." X-23 vowed.

**Hallway**

Rogue walked down the hallway looking for Remy. She had just talked to Joseph some more and found out that her boyfriend had been rude to the other man. She found the Cajun coming out of the Danger Room and stopped in front of him.

"Bonjour, chere." Remy said with a small grin. "How have y' been?" He asked her.

"Ah just talked ta Joseph and he said ya were mean ta him. That ya considered him ya enemy." Rogue rested a hand on her hip and looked straight into his red on black eyes.

"I don't trust dat kid. He is up to somethin' no good." Remy told her.

"He's new ta the school and doesn't have any friends. So far, Ah'm the only one that is nice ta him. Heck, Ah even told him when he visited the mansion that people were nice here. Now it looks like Ah was lyin'." She said to Remy.

"Dat cause he is weird. Gambit don't trust dat guy. My empathy says he has somethin' else planned. Not to mention I had talked to Wanda two days ago. She said dat she saw a picture of her father and mother when dey was younger and Joseph looks identical to him." Remy stated.

"Really, Ah'ma go ask Wanda if it is true." Rogue told him. Remy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y' didn't hear?" He asked her. His voice had a hint of sadness to it.

"Hear what?" Rogue asked.

"Wanda was killed last night." Remy responded and bowed his head.

"What? Oh mah god." Rogue covered her mouth with her hand and leaned into the wall next to her. "How did it happen?" She asked him.

"Dis thing came out of no where and struck her with dis light thingy. She ended up disappearing and de creature started laughin'." Remy replied as he replayed the night before in his head. "John ended up settin' de thing on fire and Pete finally took de thing out."

Rogue shook her head. 'Ah can't believe it.' She thought to herself. "How is Pietro?" She asked him instantly.

"Just went to see how he was, but X was with him. He is in bad shape." Remy answered. "Though, I think John is worse."

"What happened ta him?" Rogue asked.

"Dey think he might attack and is dangerous at de moment. Warren and Cyke had him placed in a cell until he is fine again." Remy replied and looked down at her. "Can' blame him. I'd be de same way if dat ever happened to y'." He told her.

A tear slid down Rogue's face as she stepped closer to Remy and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. In return, Remy brought his arms around Rogue and kept her close. "Why can't things be like how they were before? Where everyone was happy and alive. Ah don't even feel safe anymore."

Remy kissed the top of her head before whispering to her. "In my arms, chere, y'll always be."

A small smile formed on Rogue's lips as she broke away from Remy and looked him in the eyes. "Ah love ya so much, sugah. Ah never felt this way about any other man before, not David, nor Bobby." She told him.

"Same for moi. I could never love another femme as much as I love you. You mean more to moi dan anythin' in de world. Y' are my life." He responded to her.

"Can ya do meh one thing, Remy?" Rogue asked him.

"Anythin'." He responded as he stroked her hair.

"Can ya try ta get along with Joseph, even if ya don't like or trust him." She asked him.

"D'accord, I'll try." Remy told her.

**Cells**

John stared at the silver wall across from him. They had sedated him the night before and when he woke up he found himself in this cell. 'They didn't care about Wanda and never did. Why else would they take sides with that creature. It deserved worse than what I did to it." He thought bitterly to himself.

The side door opened and two people walked in. "What do you want?" John snarled at Jubilee and Jono, who were standing behind the energized bars that kept him locked in.

_We heard what happened, mate. We're really sorry about what happen ter Wanda._ Jono told him telepathically. John only rolled his eyes at the other man.

"Like I'm really going to believe that. You didn't care about Wanda, none of you did! Xavier and the rest of the adults only used her to help with his dream. He is using the rest of us also." John growled.

"Trying to make the world safer? John, I didn't know Wanda as long as you did and I don't really have the right to tell you anything. Wanda chose to be here. She could have left at any time." Jubilee told him.

"No, her idiot of a father was out there. All he wanted to do was use her, like Xavier did." John glared at her. "No wonder the two of them were once friends, they have that one thing in common." He mused to himself.

_We know yer hurt and it's gonna take time fer yer ter be better. We wanted ter let yer know yer not a lone. Everyone here is mourning for the loss of Wanda. Not just because she was our teammate, but because she was our friend._ Jono told him.

"Leave me alone." John whispered to them and turned around to face the wall. When he didn't hear footsteps walk away from the cell, he shouted. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He screamed.

"Come on, let's go." Jubilee pulled Jono's arm. "He needs his time alone. We'll come back later to check on him." The two young mutants left the cell area and closed the door behind them.

John closed his eyes and leaned his head forward onto the wall. A small tear ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Wanda. I failed to protect you." He cried to himself.

**Outside the mansion**

"Hey Lorna, how are you?" Alex Summers asked as he walked up to the green haired girl sitting on the bench. She turned to see him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine I guess." Lorna responded with a sigh. "I just can't believe Wanda is gone. We've been roommates since she came to the mansion. Out of all the people, besides Bobby, I knew her the best." She told the blond haired teen who took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, its sad. So, are we still going out tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." Lorna responded with a shrug.

"Could you do me a favor though?" Alex asked her. She looked at and raised an eyebrow. "I know Bobby loves you and all, but yesterday he threatened to beat me up if I talked to you. He even said if I tried talking to Scott about this, he'll make sure I never see the light of day." He told her.

"That doesn't sound like Bobby." Lorna told him.

"Lorna, I know you love him and I only like you as a friend. He keeps thinking that I like you more than that." Alex told her, secretly crossing his fingers to his side.

"I'll have a talk with him. Maybe you misheard him or something."Lorna said to him.

"I hope I did." Alex told her innocently. They both noticed a girl walking up to the mansion and looking around.

"Can I help you?" Lorna asked as she got up off the bench and walked over to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm looking fer Jonothan Starsmore. I heard he is stayin' here." The girl answered.

"Yes, he is downstairs. Do you want me to take you to him or bring him up here?" Lorna questioned the new arrival.

"I want ter see him." The girl ordered.

"Um, alright. This way." Lorna turned around and started walking towards the stairs that lead to the lower level. "So, what's your name and how do you know Jono?" She asked the other girl.

"My name is Gayle Edgerton. I'm Jono's girlfriend." The girl answered.

**Professor's New Office**

Xavier looked over the files that Pete had given him on the Phoenix. A small smile appeared on his face. "This is it. This is how I can help Jean." Charles whispered pleasantly. He was finally able to help one of his students. Though he still tried to find a way to control Rogue's and Scott's powers, it didn't seem like they would be able to gain control anytime soon.

"I must contact Jean." He said as he began to wheel out of his new office when a white portal opened in the back of the room and a tall man wearing a silver mask and uniform walked through. The man's left eye was glowing yellow, while his right eye was a normal blue.

"Why, hello there." The man smirked at Charles.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Xavier demanded as he stared wearyingly at the intruder.

"Of course, I forgot to introduce myself." He chuckled. "_Daddy_ always taught me you always introduce yourself before you kill your victim. I am the Chaos-Bringer, Stryfe."

Charles had always asked for permission went entering a person's said, but it was a different story if the person was going to try and kill him or his X-Men. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, Charles." Stryfe warned as he raised his hand and used his telekinesis to lift Xavier into the air and strangle him.

Xavier brought his hands up to his head and tried to focus on Stryfe's mind before he ended up dead. When he tried to read the other man's mind, he found himself knocked away by powerful shield's only a powerful telepath could have.

"Good-bye." Stryfe smirked, until a flick of electricity appeared in the air. 'What?' He thought to himself before he was hit by a telekinetic wave. Stryfe's hold on Xavier broke and the old man fell to the floor unconscious. As for Stryfe, he hit the side wall and fell to the ground over a chair. "Who the hell dares to-" He began to mutter. When he looked up he saw a large gun pointed at his face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." A male voice growled at him. A man with short white hair and wearing a black uniform was standing in front of him. Like Stryfe, the man had one eye that was glowing yellow, except it was the right while the left was blue.

"Long time no see, Cable." Stryfe sneered. "How did you survive? Last I heard, you and your pathetic group were killed by War." Stryfe snapped as flung the gun out of Cable's hand.

"I don't think so!" The white haired man yelled and sent a telekinetic wave at Stryfe, but the other man sent one back at him. The side door opened and Storm, Bobby, Kitty, and Domino ran in.

"Professor!" Kitty yelled and ran over to her mentor. The others stayed and watched the two strangers fight.

"Um, who are we supposed to help?" Bobby asked, looking from Cable to Stryfe.

"Be on guard. We may not be able to trust either one of them." Ororo ordered the young man.

"Dang, if I knew hot guys dropped in from no where, I would have joined this place a long time ago." Domino smirked as she watched the two.

Cable finally got the upper hand on Stryfe and was able to throw him to the side of the room. "This is far from over." Stryfe snarled before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Cable turned around to see the three mutants looking at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Storm demanded, her eyes were glowing white.

"I am not here to harm any of you. My name is Cable, I was sent here from the future to help you." Cable told her.

"So, you're like the terminator?" Bobby asked in a mused voice. Cable rolled his eye at the younger man and turned his attention to Xavier. Kitty was at the Professor's side and checking to see if the older man was alright.

"Let me check him." Cable requested to the brown haired girl, who looked uncertain. Scott had heard racket from down the hall and decided to see what was going on.

"What is going on here?" The leader of the X-Men demanded.

"These two guys were fighting. One took off and the other is checking on the Professor." Domino answered him.

"He says he came from the future to help us." Ororo added.

"He is only unconscious. He will be fine. I would get him to a bed to rest on." Cable ordered.

"Bobby, Domino, and Kitty, take the Professor to Hank. I want to speak with our guest." Scott told the two younger mutants, who did what he requested. Once the younger students were out of the room, Scott started to question Cable. "If you are from the future as you say, why did you return here?" Scott asked him. Before Cable could reply, a loud scream was heard from down the hall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!" Scott turned to Storm with a worried expression.

"That was Jean!" He turned again to Cable, giving the other man an uncertain look. "Keep an eye on him. I have to go see Jean!" Scott instructed Storm before he took off out the door and down the hallway towards his wife. He prayed that he would be able to get to her in time.

**Nevada- Sinister's Base**

Sinister glared down at the screen and turned to one of his test tubes. For more than a hundred years he had been trying to find a weapon that would destroy Apocalypse if he ever was set free. His time was running out and he knew he had to work fast.

"Boss, we're back." Scalphunter called as the Marauders and the Nasty Boys returned.

"What did you find out?" Sinister demanded.

"This Apocalypse guy needs only two more horsemen until he is set free. A guy named Mesmero is staying guard in the pyramid." Ruckus stated to his boss.

"Also, two of the horsemen are of the X-Men." Vertigo added.

"Yes, I know that." Sinister told the female Marauder. "I need to keep a better eye on the X-Men. I need to know who else Apocalypse wants." He said to himself. "Bring me the reports of all the X-Men and their weaknesses. Then I want you to go back to the pyramid and stay there until you find out something new." He ordered.

"We left Morph there to keep watch, sir." Gorgeous George said. "Are there any other missions you want us to do?" He asked.

"Yes, there are a few things I need for my weapon. There is a facility in Britain that contains a certain type of virus that I want. Kill anyone that gets in your way." Sinister told the two groups before turning back to them.

**End of Chapter 4**

Note: sorry, this chapter seemed a bit eh. I don't know why, but the Cable part didn't turn out how I liked. I'm probably goign to go back and change it later. And Cable's explantion will be coming up soon!

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Roguechere (lol), Princess Myra (Pete is kinda interesting when researching him. The only thing I knew before was his name. In a way with his personality it reminds me of Gambit) , firestorm13, Ashandarei (I plan on going back and changing parts with Joe in them. There is another reason I had brought him in here, not just to mess with Remy and Rogue's relationship, it's a part that I think I need to make more clearer. And I think it was around the 300's where Joseph came in, or somewhere near there), enchantedlight, AngelofMercy86, and sakura5tar (Joe and Rogue are able to touch, skin on skin, which is not good for the romy later on)**. Thank you guys so much for taking your time to tell me what you thought about the last chapter. I apologize for not writing out all the responses. I promise to write them next chapter.

**Next Chapter**: **Flight of the Phoenix**: Bobby and Alex have a little argue (sorry it was supposed to be this chapter, but I had decided to add the conversation between Alex and Lorna first), the voice in Jean's head is freed, Remy and Joseph_ try _get along, and some other stuff


	5. Flight of the Phoenix

Hope ya enjoy :)

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything, except for this pen. Wait, I take it back, dunt even own that.

* * *

**Med Lab**

Kitty opened the doors for Bobby and Domino as they hauled the Professor into the room. McCoy looked up from his paper worked at the youths. "My goodness, what happened?" He asked them as they set him down on a spare bed.

"This guy came out of no where and attacked him. He would have been dead, but this hot guy saved him." Domino answered as she took a step back.

"Is that all you think about?" Bobby asked her.

"Well he was." Domino folded her arms.

"Oh god, we have another Kitty in the house." Bobby sighed and got a nasty glare from Kitty.

"Will he be alright? That guy said he would be." Kitty asked, turning away from Drake and looked at the Professor.

McCoy checked his pulse and nodded. "Yes, he will be fine, my little friends. He should be up shortly." He told them while starting an IV and inserting the needle into Xavier's left hand. As soon as the three teens walked out, he pulled out a needle from his coat pocket.

"But, we can't allow him to be okay." Dark Beast grinned as he uncapped the needle and injected a dark fluid into the IV. "This should keep you out of the way until Apocalypse has risen." He smirked.

**Hallway**

Jean had fallen to her knees and was clutching her head. '**You know you can no longer hold me back. Why bother trying?'** She heard the voice shout louder into her head.

'Because' She tried to say as tears ran down her face. "AHH" She screamed again. Jean looked up to see Scott running down the hallway, followed by Warren, Betsy, and Kurt.

"Jean!" Scott yelled out to her.

'Scott, I'm so sorry.' Jean told him over their telepathic link. Suddenly, her normal green eyes turned into a fiery red-orange and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"**Jean Grey is no more. Only the Phoenix lives in this body now!" **The Phoenix screeched. She stood up and held her arms up as flames engulfed her body.

"NO! JEAN!" Scott screamed as he tried to run to her, but Warren and Kurt held him back.

"There's nothing you can do. You'll only get hurt." Warren told him as he tried to keep his friend back.

"Leave me alone. I got to help her!" Scott yelled at the winged mutant, but kept his eyes on Jean. Soon the flames died down a bit, but still surrounded her in the form of a large bird. Her normal clothes were transformed. Long golden boots ran up her legs while gold gloves ran from her hands up to her elbows. The other parts of her outfit were completely black, except for a picture of a bird that shows on her chest and a long golden sash around her waist.

The Phoenix shook her head in amusement. "**Humans are so pathetic. I never could understand them."** She stated before she flung the four mutants into the wall. "**I have some plans I need to take care of. But no need to worry, I will finish you off last. That way you can see your world destroyed before you all die yourselves."** She laughed before she took off into the air and went right through the ceiling.

Scott, Warren, Betsy, and Kurt got off the ground and walked over the hole, that was surrounded by flames, that the Phoenix had left. "Jean." Scott shook his head and fell to his knees.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back, luv." Betsy assured him. She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Vas happened to her?" Kurt asked.

"She had been having problems. I should have been there to help her with it. Now . . . " Scott whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Betsy helped Scott up, who still seemed in a daze. "Warren, if you could tell the others." She asked her boyfriend.

"Of course." Warren nodded.

"I just got her back and I've lost her already." Scott could no longer hold back the tears and one escaped his right eye and traveled down his cheek. "I'll never get her back." He whispered as Betsy led him out of the room.

Warren and Kurt stayed behind and continued looking at the hole. "Zis is terrible. I feel so sorry for Scott.' Kurt murmured.

"I know." Warren shook his head as she glanced over at Kurt. "I seriously think the Professor would be better off making this place out of legos." Warren commented while looking back up at the hole. "The mansion falls apart way too easily."

**War Room**

Joseph glared at the door as Remy walked through. "What do you want? Come to harass me some more?" The white-haired man growled.

"As much as dat sounds, non. Rogue wanted moi to get along with y', so Remy gonna try to." Gambit told him as he took a seat across from the white-haired man.

"Why bother? You don't like or trust me." Joseph sneered.

"I'm guessin' dis is de part where I'm supposed to say, 'Non, I want to be y'r friend. We just got off to a bad start. Let's be amis.' but dat would be makin' moi a liar." Remy told him. "And as y' said, I don't like y' or trust y', but I'll try to get along with y'. Even if it kills moi." He said and quietly muttered. "Or y'."

"Fine, I'll try to get along for Rogue." Joseph said as he folded his arms over his chest. "So, how long do you plan on staying with Rogue?" He asked. Remy glared over at him.

"For de rest of my life." Remy told him. 'If y' ask one more question like dat, I'll be knowin' y' for another five seconds.' He thought to himself.

"Shame. I think she could do better." Joseph whispered loud enough for Remy to hear.

"Wanna repeat dat?" Remy glared at him and took out his playing cards and shuffled them. He stopped at the last card and charged it as a warning.

"Well, like you I am not a liar." Joseph smirked. "I think Rogue could do better than a worthless thief for a boyfriend. Seriously, what can you offer her? You two can't even touch." He stated.

"And neither can anybody else." Remy growled as he stood up.

"Ah, but I can." Joseph told the older man. "We recently found out that I can touch her without being absorbed. Can she say the same with you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Y' dare try anythin', y' won't live to see de next day." Remy threatened the white-haired man.

"But then Rogue would be mad with you, wouldn't she? Not to mention I'm a student here and that would get you into trouble." Joseph stated as Remy slowly walked around the table and stopped in front of him.

"A little note for y', I don' care if I get kicked outta here. And I ain' gonna be harassed by some Magneto-wannabe. Y' touch my femme, y'r dead." Remy warned as he turned to leave. "See y' later, Mags." He called.

Joseph glared at the older man as he left and turned around in his chair. "Shit!" He cursed. The TV remote that was sitting in front of him was glowing. Joseph jumped out of his chair just in time as the remote exploded. 'This is far from over, LeBeau.' He thought to himself as he dusted his shirt off.

A cruel smirk appeared on his face. 'Though, you have no idea how close you are coming to knowing where I came from. I can't let that little secret slip, now can I? He would be most displeased if I did.' He thought to himself.

**Danger Room**

"This sucks. I feel so bad for them." Jubilee sighed as she watched X-23 help Pietro up and walk out of the Danger Room.

_They're still upset. It takes times. Wanda was his sister and John's girlfriend. Sometimes, things like these are hard to recover from._ Jono told her.

"Yeah, but not just that. Alex is trying to ruin Lorna and Bobby's relationship. I can so tell he is. I just need to find the right time and I'm going to blind him." Jubilee growled. "He seemed so nice when we met him at Jean and Scott's wedding." She mused.

"Hey, Jono!" They heard Lorna call to them. They turned to see the green haired girl walk up with another girl following behind her.

_Oh my god!_ Jono shouted telepathically as he shot up from his bed.

"Nice ter see yer again, Jono." Gayle said as she stopped.

"She said you knew her." Lorna stated and could tell that Jono indeed knew who Gayle was. "I'll leave you guys alone." She told them and left to find Bobby.

"Um, who's she?" Jubilee asked while pointing at the other girl.

"What? He didn't tell yer? I'm Gayle Edgerton, his girlfriend." Gayle told the younger girl, whose eyes went wide. She looked over at Jono and shook her head.

_Jubilee, let me-_ Jono tried to say, but she backed away from him.

"How could you!" Jubilee shouted. She didn't want to cry in front of him; so instead, she ran off.

Jono shook head his head. "What? Yer were actually dating someone else?" Gayle sneered as she walked up to him.

_I thought yer never wanted ter speak ter me again?_ Jono asked her.

"No, me parents didn't. When I got out of the hospital, they told me ter stay away from yer." She stated to him. She folded her hands behind her back and her glared at him. "Did you know that I almost died when yer hit me with yer stupid powers? It was a miracle I lived, much less walk." She growled.

_I never meant ter hurt yer. _Jono told her. He was having a hard time making eye contact with her. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of when his powers manifested and almost killed her.

"Don't give me your excuses. You should be on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness and so far I have not seen it. You took away parts of my life, and I want them back." Gayle yelled at him.

_I never meant for any of it ter happen. I'm so sorry._ Jono fell to his knees.

**Hallway**

Lorna exited the Danger Room and found Bobby at the end of the hallway looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, what are you looking at?" She asked him. When she finally reached his side, she found what he saw. There was a hole in the ceiling. "Who did that?" She asked.

"Mr. Wagner wouldn't tell me much, but he said that Miss. Grey lost control and flew through the ceiling." He answered her.

"Oh geez." Lorna shook her head. "I think I've been here longer than she has." She told him. "Which reminds me, I was talking to Alex and he said you were planning on beating him up?" She asked.

"What? I never said that." Bobby defended himself. "He is lying. The only thing I said to him was that I don't like him flirting with my girlfriend." He told her.

"That's what I thought." Lorna said as she hugged him. "Could you please not fight with him? He is my friend and I don't want to choose sides. If you don't like him, then ignore him."

"It's hard to do." He whispered to her.

"Bobby, for the last time. I could never date Alex. He is not my type. You are. If he thinks he can try to steal me away, then I'm sorry I lead him on." Lorna told him.

Bobby gave her a small smirk as he ran small circles with his hand against her back. "You mean it?" He asked.

"For the last time, yes. I love you and no one else." She stated as she pulled her head away from his chest and kissed him.

Off to the corner of the hallway, a figure stood watching the two and heard the entire conversation. 'We'll see.' They thought to themself.

**Outside**

Rogue sat outside and was reading her English book. She heard her friend angrily march up the steps of the lower level and look over at her. "Rogue, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Rogue replied as she folded the page over and close the book. Kitty made her way over to her friend and sat down next to her. "What's on ya mind?" She asked.

"That Pete Wisdom guy makes me mad! I just ran into him after I left the Med Lab, and he started asking me some things and I kept annoying me. I swear, he is the most annoying guy I ever met!" She grumbled.

"It almost sounds like ya like him." Rogue tried to hold back a smile, knowing it would only make Kitty go off.

"Ew, I do not like him! He is a jerk! And just because he has a nice butt, chest, and is really handsome does not mean I like him!" She stated and folded her arms over her chest.

"Repeat whatcha just said and tell meh again ya don't like him." Rogue said to her, finally letting the smile escape.

"I-" Kitty thought about it for a moment and them gasped and covered her mouth. "No, I don't like him. I love Pete. I mean Piotr! I don't love Pete!" She screamed.

"It sounds like ya do with how ya keep goin' on about him." Rogue smirked.

"No I don't. No I don't. No I don't." Kitty kept saying.

"Don't worry. Ah won't say a thing ta either of them." Rogue told her. Kitty sighed after she began to calm down.

"So, how are you and Remy doing?" Kitty asked, trying to change the topic.

"We're doing okay Ah guess. We've been going through some difficulties." Rogue told her truthfully.

"What kind?" Kitty asked her friend.

"Ah got a feelin' he doesn't trust meh." Rogue replied. "It all started when Joseph came ta the mansion. Ah felt bad for the guy, so Ah told him Ah would be his friend. Remy thinks it is more than that. From what Joe has told meh, Remy has been a bit mean ta him."

"I haven't seen the guy around. From what I heard he just sits the War Room watching TV all day. Is he expecting something to show up?" She asked him.

"He has nothin' else ta do. Ah'm the only person that talks ta him, besides some teachers." Rogue told her.

"Back to you and Remy, will you guys be alright?" Kitty asked again.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah hope so. Ah told him ta do meh one favor and that was ta be nice ta Joseph." She shook her head. "He's startin' ta remind meh how Bobby was when Ah was goin' out with him. It's like he is jealous of Joseph."

"I don't know what to tell you." Kitty said to her. "Just follow what your heart tells you to do." She told her best friend before getting up.

"Ah'll talk ta him later. We're supposed ta go out on a date tonight." Rogue stated. 'Hopefully, this won't be our last. But if he continues, it maybe.

**Apartment Building 1101-San Francisco, California**

A medium height woman wearing a dark blue and white suit walked down the carpeted hallway. Her black hair was practically pulled back in a bun while strands of hair fell over her glasses. She stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and knocked three times.

"You know the door is unlocked." She heard a female voice call from behind the door. The black-haired woman turned the knob and walked inside the small apartment. A TV was blaring softly in the far corner of the room. A woman with long brown hair sat on an old leather couch across from the television. "It is good to see you again, Raven. I knew you were coming. So, there is no need for the disguise." The woman told her.

The dark-haired woman smiled and shape shifted into a woman with red hair and blue skin. "It is good to see you too, Irene." Mystique told her as she took a seat next to her old friend.

"It has been a while." Irene commented. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked the blue woman sitting next to her.

"No thank you. I've come to see the child." Mystique said to her. Irene sighed.

"I am afraid she is no longer here. She ran off a while ago. I tried to contact you, but was unable. I tried to make my husband to go look for her, but he refused." Irene told her. "A few weeks later he was killed in a car accident and I moved here."

"What? How could you let her escape?" Mystique yelled as she shot up from her seat. "Do you know where she is? Better yet, have her powers developed yet?" She asked.

"Yes, they developed while we were in Mississippi. She kissed a boy and stole his memories and left him in a coma. She can absorb people's memories by touching his or her skin. If the person is a mutant, she can steal their powers. She can become very powerful if she learned how to fully use her powers. As of right now, she is with a group of mutants called the X-Men." Irene replied.

Mystique tried her best not to look shock, but deep down she was. She had tangled with the X-Men countless of times and never knew. "Rogue? That is my Marie?" She asked.

"Yes, you two had met before. I saw it in one of my visions." Irene told her.

"I should have kept a better eye on her." Mystique growled. Irene closed her eyes and a vision of the future flashed in her mind. "What is it?" Raven asked as she bent down next to her friend.

"Go to her now." Irene commanded as she held her forehead.

"I planned on doing it soon." Mystique said.

"No, now!" Irene demanded as she opened her eyes. "Your time is running out." She said and grabbed Mystique's wrist.

"What do you mean?" The blue skinned woman asked while looking into her friends eyes.

"She will be dead by the end of the week and so will the rest of the X-Men." Irene told her. "Go now!"

"Who will kill her?" Mystique asked. "I'll find this person and kill them before they get the chance to kill her." She stated.

"The only thing I can tell you is that this person is someone she loves deeply. Unfortunately, it will also be her undoing." Irene answered in a quiet voice.

**End of Chapter 5**

Apparently now, this site says it is now a rule we can not write reviewer responses. They got that new little system, which I don't like. I really don't like that rule, along with a few others they have. If you want me to respond to you, tell me in the review. But I am still going to thank everyone who does review, cause it is only thanking and NOT responding. So thanks to:** Loneraven, Roguechere, AngelofMercy86, BlkDiamond, Chica De Los Ojos Café, firestorm13, enchantedlight, CW, and Ashandarei.** For reviewing the last chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Remy and Rogue break up (and yes, I do mean they do break up!), Gayle and Jono talk, Cable explains to everyone why and where he came from, and some **really** bad things happen next chapter.


	6. War

Hope you enjoy:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

Betsy lead Scott into the War Room to have a seat. "Hello, Mr. Summers." Joseph greeted his teacher, but Scott ignored him. He hadn't heard the younger man. At the moment, the only thing going through his mind was that he had lost Jean again.

"Take care, luv." Betsy told him and patted his shoulder before she turned to leave the room. Scott blinked a few times, mostly to try to stop the tears from falling down his face.

'How could I let this happen to her? What kind of husband am I? I should have asked her right away if something was wrong.' He thought to himself.

"ALL X-MEN, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM FOR A MEETING. ALL STUDENTS WHO ARE NOT X-MEN, REPORT TO THE DANGER ROOM!" Storm's voice called over the intercom. He heard Joseph's chair squeak as the young man got up from his chair and left the room.

'If I can't even protect her, what chances do I have of protecting my team?' He added to his thoughts as a large man with white hair entered the room. Scott recognized him as the man who had arrived out of no where to 'help' the Professor. The stranger took a seat next to him and did not say a word. Seconds later, all of the X-Men, Pete Wisdom, Alex and Sage entered the room. The only X-Men who didn't come to the meeting was John, who was still locked away.

Storm made her way to the front of the room as everyone began sitting down. She had heard from Kurt what had happened to Jean and knew he wouldn't be able to speak in front of everyone. 'They didn't deserve this.' She thought to herself. Ororo looked around the room to make sure everyone had listened and came to the meeting. She noticed two people who had yet to make a appearance.

"Where are Gambit and Rogue?" Ororo asked.

"Um, they went on a date. They, like, left two hours ago." Kitty answered as she took a seat near Piotr. She smiled at him and then turned to see that Pete had stolen Alex's chair and took the other seat next to her.

"Hey there." Pete winked at her. She stuck her nose up and turned the other way.

"Hey man, this is my seat." Alex growled at Bobby as he tried to take the last seat next to Lorna.

"No way, I got here first. And why are you even here? I thought this was a meeting between only X-Men." Bobby sneered the blonde haired man.

"Well for one, I'm not a student. And my brother is the leader of the X-Men, so I am allowed in here." Alex shot back at Bobby.

"Gentlemen, please take your seats." Ororo called down to them. The two boys glared at each other one last time before Alex went to the end of the long table and took a seat. "Thank you."

"I have gathered you all here for an important reason. As some of you have heard, Jean was possessed an unknown force; not to mention the Professor has been attack and is now resting in the Med. Lab." Ororo bowed her head.

"What? Oh my god. Is he alright?" Jubilee asked as she sat up in her chair.

"From what Hank has told us, he should be fine. At the moment, we have two main goals. One is to find out what happened to Jean. The other," Ororo motioned with her hand and pointed at Cable. "our guest will tell us about. Now, I am afraid I have no information of what happened to Jean. Scott, Warren, Betsy, and Kurt, you were all there before she changed. Did she say something that could give us a clue?" Ororo asked as she finally took a seat.

"Before she flew off, she called herself ze Phoenix." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, and she talked in a really creepy voice." Warren added. Pete tapped his fingers on the table and waited for them to be done. As soon as Kurt had mentioned the Phoenix, he knew that was what the Professor had wanted information on.

"I know a bit on the Phoenix." Pete spoke up, catching everyone's attention, even the dazed Scott's. "Xavier called me a few weeks ago and told me he wanted all the information there was on Alkali Lake. I found it and came here to give it to him. From what the files said, the Phoenix is a spirit that lived a while ago and was really pissed off at people." Wisdom told them.

"Are the files still here?" Ororo asked him.

"They should be, unless Xavier destroyed or sent them off somewhere." Pete answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Wisdom." Ororo nodded gratefully. "We will need to find out all we can to try and stop this Phoenix and get Jean back." She told them and then noticed that a few of the students were looking past her and at the television screen. Ororo turned around to see a news reporter on the screen standing in front of burning city. "Pietro, turn that up." The white-haired woman commanded.

Pietro turned up the TV and they all heard the news report. "This is Trish Tilby. Just twenty minutes ago, the city of Chicago heard a loud screech that some say sounded like a bird. The next thing they say was their homes being destroyed by fire." The camera pointed at the burning buildings.

"Oh my god." Jubilee covered her mouth.

"Wait, what is that?" Trish said on the TV as the camera pointed to the sky and showed a large bird surrounded by fire. "Let's get a better look at it." Trish told the camera man as they tried to get a close look, but soon flames shot towards them and the camera blacked out.

'Jean.' Scott thought to himself.

"That is what happened to Mrs. Summers?" Colossus asked as he stared at the blank screen.

"Apparently, so." Ororo replied. "But we will get her back, I guarantee it." She said, mostly to Scott than anyone else.

"What's the other thing you wanted to discuss?" Betsy asked.

"I believe this is where you explain." Ororo turned to Cable and he stood up and walked to the front of the table to get everyone's attention.

"I was sent here to make sure that my world does not be yours." Cable started off as many people looked at him confused. "I am originally from the future," He began and noticed a few of the teens rolled their eyes. "that is ruled by a mutant known as Apocalypse." He stated.

"So, how do you know it will happen to us? Maybe you're mistaken." Alex said to the white-haired man.

"If he came from our future, that means will happen in our time." Bobby shot back at Alex and mumbled under his breath. "Moron."

"You can believe me or not, I don't care. I was sent here to kill Apocalypse before he had a chance to rise to power." Cable told them.

"When is he supposed to arise?" Sage asked him.

"He has already started. He needs four horsemen to be free. Long ago, he was imprisoned in a tomb and sealed away from the world. He can not use his powers from the inside, but if he transferred parts of his power into four other mutants he could be set free." Cable explained.

"So, all we do is make sure that he doesn't capture four mutants. That's not hard." X-23 stated.

"He already has started. I believe two of your friends are already taken. The same thing happens during each capture: a bright blue light shoots out and paralyze's the mutant's mind and powers and transfers them to his chambers. I believe it went a little different with you." Cable said as he turned to look at Warren.

"You mean what happened to me in Los Angeles was because of him?" Warren asked in shock.

"The only reason I am guessing you are still yourself was because he wasn't able to use his full power, unlike the other two." Cable told him.

"Logan and Wanda." Ororo whispered. Pietro looked down at his teacher after hearing his sister's name be called.

"SO-LETS-FIND-THIS-SON-OF-A-BITCH-AND-KILL-HIM!" Pietro shouted and received a glare from X-23.

"It is not that simple." Cable told him. "Even in my time, we were unable to kill Apocalypse. A few years ago, one of our scientists were able to make a virus that would destroy him. We fought our way up to him and infected him with it. And it did work."

"Do you think it can be done again?" Lorna asked him.

"Yes, I also believe it can be easier as long as he doesn't gain his extra powers." Cable told him, leaving them all confused. "After he had gathered his four horsemen and had them unleash chaos on the world, Apocalypse found out he would need more power to totally conqueror the world. One of his men built a machine that would transfer the powers of five powerful mutants into him. In my time, he succeeded and was able to turn every person into a mutant. He then wiped out all he found to be not superior. However, there were many groups that hid and planned against him for decades. From what I heard, all except a few of you survived." He told them.

Everyone around the room was quiet and trying to process the information given to them. "Is there a way we can stop this guy before he even comes out?" Kitty asked him.

"If everything goes according to my plans, yes. If not, then no." Cable told them.

**Danger Room**

While the rest of the students went to their beds to lay down, Alison walked over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Alison, how are ya?" Sam greeted her as he turned around.

"I'm doing fine." She responded nervously. "Um, I've been wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me tomorrow for lunch?" She asked him.

Sam gave her a small smile. "Ah'd love ta, Alison. But Ah gotta pick up mah sister, Paige from the airport. Maybe we could meet for dinner instead?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah sure. That would be great." Alison smiled at him. "So, is your sister going to be staying here as a student or a visitor?" She asked.

"She said she talked ta the Professor and he agreed ta let her be a student here. Ah guess she wasn't accepted at the school she applied for." Sam shrugged. "But then again, Ah'll be able ta have some family here. Kinda lonely. Ah've got a lot of brothers and sisters and this is the longest Ah've been away from them all." He told her.

* * *

Remy and Rogue walked down the street. Neither of them had said much since they had left the mansion. Remy sighed as he looked over at her. It looked as if Rogue had been wanting to say something, but wouldn't speak it.

"Y' alright, chere?" He asked her finally.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." Rogue answered quietly and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"No y'r not. Y've been wantin' to say somethin' all night." Remy said to her. Rogue sighed and stopped walking.

"Joseph told meh that ya tried ta blow him up with the remote." She told him. Rogue refused to look at him.

"Is dat a bad thing?" Remy asked. 'Believe moi. Dat white-haired rat deserved it.' He thought to himself as Rogue gave him a stern look.

"Remy, Ah'm bein' serious." She told him as she turned to look at him.

'So was I.' Remy thought to himself, but kept a straight face.

"Ah asked ya ta do one thing and ya can't even do that." Rogue said to him in an angry voice.

"Dat cause he is bad news, Rogue. Y' wanna know why I tried to blow him up, he said dat we shouldn't be together." Remy stated to her.

"Remy, he's told meh countless times how he wished he could have a relationship as good as ours. He's said that we are the perfect couple. There is no way he would say that ta ya. He is a decent guy, but ya won't give him a chance." Rogue told him.

"Non, cause I don't trust him. I ain't de only one who doesn't. Wanda didn't, Pietro doesn't, and mostly no one trusts him. He's up to somethin'." Remy said to her.

"No, he isn't. All he wants is for someone ta be there and be nice ta him. All ya have been doin' is actin' like an ass." She told him. Rogue hated telling him this, but like Kitty said she had to speak her mind.

"Cause de guy's been actin' de same way around moi. He's been playin' y' and y' don' even realize it. He tells y' one thing and tells everyone else somethin' different." Remy stated, but Rogue only shook her head in at what he said. "If y' want we still got de cameras set up in de War Room, y' can see for y'rself." He suggested.

"Ah don't need ta cause Ah trust him like he trusts meh." Rogue yelled at him.

"Is dis just cause y' two can make skin contact?" Remy asked her. "Thought y' said dat y'd let it wait for a while, Rogue. Dat it didn't mean nothin' to y'. Think y' said dat to moi at Jean and Scott's weddin'." He said to her.

Rogue's eyes went wide. "IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHIN' TA MEH!" She yelled at him. "Ah wish Ah was able ta touch, but Ah can't." Tears ran down her face. "Ah've been tryin' ta gain control over mah powers, but it's not easy."

Remy sighed and shook his head. "Rogue, I-" He tried to say, but she wouldn't let him speak.

"Ya obviously don't trust meh." Rogue continued yelling at him. Her hands were shaking.

"Non, I trust y'. I don't trust Joseph." He stated to her and moved a step closer to her, but she moved away.

"Don't touch meh." She glared at him.

"Rogue." Remy whispered as she turned away from him. She couldn't face him when she told him this.

"Joseph is a friend, and that's all he was. If ya trusted meh, then ya would have believed meh." She muttered. "Ya know who ya sound like?" She asked as turned around and stared at him. "Ya sound like Bobby when we were at the end of our relationship. Bobby and meh weren't meant ta be, maybe it goes the same for us too." She told him.

"What are y' sayin'?" Remy asked her, dreading what she might say next.

"Ah think we should end this before it turns inta anythin' worse. Ah care about ya, Remy and Ah don't want ta start regretting that. Ah think we are better off as friends." Rogue told him in the nicest way possible, but deep down inside she was screaming at herself to take it back.

"Y' can't be serious." He whispered. Remy felt his heart skip a beat when she said that they should end their relationship.

"Ah am. Maybe some other time in the future we could start over, but-" Rogue stopped when they both heard footsteps and someone clapping.

"This is amusing." A man in the shadows laughed. "Are the two of you going for a soap opera award or is this your pathetic break up?" He asked.

"None of your damn business." Rogue growled. The man stepped forward. He was covered in his dark robe with his hood covering his face.

"What de hell y' want?" Remy asked as he glared at the other man. He was really no in the mood for someone to piss him off.

"I am simply here on a mission to get Apocalypse's next horsemen." The man stated as he pulled down his hood and revealed his face that was covered in tattoos'. "My name is Mesmero." He introduced himself.

"Ah really don't give a damn what ya name is or whatever it is ya here for. Why don't ya go bug someone else." Rogue told the man.

"Ahh, but you will soon enough." Mesmero smirked as he shifted his arm in the sleeve of his robe. Remy eyed the man suspiciously.

'Dere somethin' no right here.' The Cajun thought to himself and noticed how Mesmero was eyeing Rogue. 'Merde.' He thought before running to Rogue. "Rogue!" He shouted as a bright blue light escaped Mesmero's hand and shot right at Rogue.

Rogue stared at the light until she was knocked off her feet and crashed into the wall. 'Mah head.' She thought to herself as she looked up in time to see the light pierce Remy through the chest. "Remy!" She screamed and got to her feet and ran over to him. The blue light started to surround his body as he fell to his knee's clutching his head.

Rogue ran up to him and touched his shoulder, but was zapped away. Seconds later, he disappeared. "Remy." Rogue whispered again as she fell to her knees in the spot he once was. She ran her hand over the cement. 'Oh mah god.' She thought to herself as more tears formed in her eyes, this time of sadness and not of anger. A cruel laughter from behind her broke her little trance.

"He wasn't exactly who I was aiming for, but he will do." Mesmero smirked as he pulled his hood up and was about to leave. Rogue clenched her hands into fists and flew at Mesmero and knocked him into the wall.

"What the hell do ya mean?" Rogue snarled at him. "If ya didn't want him, then take meh instead." She told him.

"I can't. It is already done and can not be reversed." Mesmero stated. "Don't worry, a pretty girl such as yourself should be able to find a new boyfriend is no problem." He told her and received a punch in the face. His head slammed against the brick wall and blood trickled down his lip.

"Believe meh, right now is not the time ta be tellin' meh that." She threatened.

"Like I am really afraid of you. X-Men don't kill." Mesmero said to her as she brought him closer to her.

"Then Ah'll have ta forget Ah a X-Man for a minute or two." She told him as she continued to punch him in the face. After a few more, she heard a crack and realized she had broken his skull.

Rogue finally let the dead body fall to the ground. She brought her hands up to cover her eyes as she began to cry and collapse to her knees once more. "Remy, Ah'm so sorry, sugah. Ah never meant what Ah said."

**End of Chapter 6**

Note: haha, I was just writing a little in here and before I knew it I had completed the chapter.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, CW, Bk angel numbuh 2, Roguechere, Ashandarei, halleyjo, and enchantedlight. **Thank you all for reviewing. And since they still have that rule (blah) I can't write the responses in here, which I still don't understand what harm they ever did. Same with song lyrics. Okay, I'm done with my mini rant. But seriously, thank you guys so much for reviewing last chapter (hugs u all)

Next Chapter: **Lost of Sanity** - Pietro gets really fed up and him and John kinda fight. Rogue returns to the mansion upset, and some other things happen.


	7. Lost of Sanity

Hope you enjoy:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

Kitty huffed as she turned to look out the window of the cab. Ororo had told them that Remy and Rogue hadn't returned home and were not answering their com links. Kitty had volunteered to go look for her two friends, but Storm insisted she take someone with her. Her first choice was Piotr, but he had a Danger Room session and was unable to go with her. She ended up getting stuck with Pete, who was more than happy to tag along with her.

Pete sighed as he turned to look out the window. They had been in the cab for over an hour and still were unable to find the southern couple. "Can we stop off at a pub?" Pete asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No!" Kitty told him as she glance him a quick glance.

"But I'm thirsty." Pete whined as he leaned back into his seat.

"No." Kitty repeated herself and leaned up in her seat to talk to the cab driver. "You'll have to excuse him driver. When you get to be his age, things get difficult. I'm his nurse." She told the driver and then looked over at Pete who was grinning at her. "Please tell me that didn't put dirty thoughts in your head."

"Too late, it did." Pete said as he continued watching her.

"Oh God. That's the last thing I need you thinking about: me in a nurses outfit." Kitty sighed. "Can we please drop the subject?" She asked nicely.

"Fine, luv." Pete replied as he tapped his fingers against the seat. 'Why the hell can't there be smoking in cabs? It's not like they've never smelt it before.' He thought to himself as the craving for a cigarette increased.

"So, how long have you been at Xavier's school?" Pete asked Kitty.

"Um, for while. I originally lived in Chicago, which I guess is now destroyed.." Kitty sighed to herself. She had called the night before to make sure her parents were okay. Luckily, they had been away when the Phoenix attacked. "I've been an X-Man now for a few months now." She told him.

"That must be fun." Pete said as he glanced out of the window.

"Oh yeah, it is. It's like wearing a big sign saying 'Please kill me, I like it.' But there are some really cool things about being one though. We don't get treated like little kids. I mean we still have special Danger Room sessions cause we like need them. Other than that, we get to go on missions against all these bad guys." She smiled.

"I remember the first one we went on. We'll we were supposed to go on it cause we weren't X-Men. Some of our teammates were kidnaped by these things called the Sentinels and the older people got to go, but not us. So, Piotr, Jubilee, Bobby, and myself all snuck onto the jet. We got into some trouble for it, but they did need us. After that, they allowed us to be X-Men. Then there was the mission after that, this creepy guy named Sinister. He was a freak. Jubilee and Bobby got yelled at by Storm for taunting him. But the guy deserved it." Kitty laughed to herself as she turned to look at Pete.

"HEY!" Kitty yelled at the ex-spy, who had his eyes closed and head thrown back against like he was asleep. She smacked him in the arm to wake him.

"Huh? Oh you're finished? Darn, sorry I missed it." Pete said with a yawn.

"You are such a jerk. I don't know why I bothered talking to you." Kitty folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"Sorry, tell me it again. I'll listen this time." Pete told her as he rested an arm around her shoulders. She shot him a dirty look before she turned back towards the window and saw someone familiar.

"Driver, stop the car!" Kitty yelled and the cab came to a screeching halt. She opened the door and got out of the cab, leaving Pete to pay the driver. "Rogue?" Kitty asked as she saw her friend sitting on a wooden bench alone.

Rogue didn't acknowledge her. She just kept staring down at the ground. The southern girl didn't register anything or anyone until Kitty placed a hand on her arm. She looked at Kitty with her blood-shot green eyes.

"Rogue, what happened? I've never see you like this. Why didn't you come home last night?" The brown haired girl asked. 'And where is Gambit? I swear, if he left her out here I'll kick his ass.' She thought to herself then realized something. 'Rogue can fly, so why didn't she return home?'

"Ah." Rogue whispered in a cracked voice. Her throat was dry and new warm tears entered her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, what happened?" Kitty tried again. She saw Pete had paid the driver and was standing off to the side.

"We w-went out." Rogue stuttered. "Ah told him some things Ah didn't mean." She shut her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheek.

"Did you guys break up?" Kitty asked.

"Ah told him we should break up before we start havin' a relationship like Ah had with Bobby." Rogue replied and leaned her head against Kitty's shoulder.

"Then what happened? Did he walk off and leave you?" Kitty asked her.

"No, he's dead." Rogue whispered. Kitty fought the erg to jerk back and ask Rogue what she meant, but she stayed calm. She took a quick glance at Pete and noticed he was now listening in.

"What do you mean he is dead?" Kitty asked. 'There's no way she could have killed him. Unless he attacked her. No, there is no way they would do that.' She shook her head.

"This guy came out of no where. He was aimin' at meh and hit Remy instead. Because of meh, he is gone. It should have been meh." Rogue squeezed her eyes shut as a sob escaped her lips. "He must hate meh for breakin' up with him before that."

"Rogue. Gambit loved you. Ever since the guy entered the mansion, me and Jubilee could tell he loved you. There is no way he would ever hate you. No matter what you told him." Kitty tried to assure her. "Come on, let's get back to the mansion." She helped Rogue stand.

"I'll call another cab." Pete told the two girls as he walked over to the street.

"Ah don't think Ah can go." Rogue said to them.

"You said that this guy was aiming at you and hit Gambit instead. What did he shoot at you?" Pete asked as he waited for a cab.

"Ah don't know. This bright blue light left his hands and shot at meh. Then Remy pushed meh out of the way and took the hit." Rogue answered as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't think he is dead then." Kitty told her. Rogue looked over at her like she was crazy. "The same light hit Wolvie and Wanda. We thought they were dead too, but this Cable guy told us that they aren't. So that means Remy is alive too." She told her and gave her friend a small hug. "You'll get him back, don't worry. We'll also get Wanda and Wolvie back."

"Ah hope so." Rogue said to herself as a yellow cab pulled up.

**X-Mansion-Danger Room**

Bobby glared over at Alex who was making his way towards the other man. "What do you want, Summers?" Bobby asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just making sure that 'my girl' was away from you." Alex sneered at him.

"What do you mean 'your girl'? Lorna is NOT your girl." Bobby shot back at the blonde haired man.

"Oh, but she will be soon. I mean, I could kick your ass any day of the week. Who wants a whiny cry baby like you?" Alex smirked when he saw that Bobby was defiantly angry.

"Well, who wants a freak like you?" Bobby snarled at him. He saw Lorna enter the Danger Room and knew he had better finish this before she questioned anything. "Why don't you go comfort you brother? He just lost his wife." Bobby suggested to him.

"I don't need to. He lost her once. He'll get her back." Alex rolled his eyes and had no clue that Lorna was hearing what he said. "Besides, he'll get her back. If not, then he'll find someone else."

"Aren't you a loving brother." Bobby said as he looked behind Alex and at Lorna.

Alex turned around see why Bobby was starring past him. He saw Lorna behind him with an unhappy look on her face. "You make me sick." Lorna spat at him.

"Lorna, I can-" Alex tried to defend himself, but Lorna slapped him across the face.

"-don't talk to me again. How could you say that about your own brother? He's your family and is in pain from losing the love of his life again." Lorna shook her head at Alex as Bobby moved away from him and went to Lorna's side.

"I didn't mean it like that." Alex tried to defend himself, but Lorna stopped him.

"Don't bother. I thought you were a nice guy, I guess I was wrong. Don't ever talk to me again, Alex." Lorna told him before she walked off with Bobby.

Havok stood still as he watched the couple leave. 'This is far from over. She will be my girlfriend.' He thought to himself.

**Cells**

John stared at the energized bars. He had ran at them early, but ended up unconscious. 'There has to be a way out of here.' He thought to himself bitterly. The outside door opened and a white-haired young man entered.

"What do you want?" John growled at Pietro, who was standing on the other side of the bars.

"The same thing you do. I want Wanda back. They aren't doing anything. She's not dead!" Pietro shouted the last part in rage. He loved his sister deeply and having her gone hurt him.

"What? That light didn't kill her?" John asked as he stood up.

"No, it apparently transported her somewhere else." Pietro said as he began to pace before John's cell. "They aren't going to go look for her. They want to get Mrs. Summers back before they try to find Wanda again." He growled.

"What the hell is their problem?" John cursed. "Oh wait, of course. Jean was one of the first X-Men, so she is more important than Wanda. And since Wanda is Magneto's daughter, who gives a hell about her." He snarled.

"Looks like we are thinking the same thing." Pietro commented as he walked over to a set of buttons on the wall.

"What are you doing?" John asked as he eyed the white-haired mutant.

"Letting you go. We'll find Wanda on our own." Pietro told him as the energized bars went down and set John free. "Let's go."

John smirked and walked out of the cell. Pietro tossed him his lighter. "If the X-Men know what's good for them, they'll stay out of our way." John stated as he clicked his lighter open and produced a small flame.

The two men exited the cell area and walked down the hallway. "Hey John, when did they let you out of the cell area?" Domino asked as she leaned against the wall casually.

"Get away from me." John growled as he glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Domino asked as she squinted her eyes at him. No one told her to get lost.

"He's not supposed to be out of the area yet." Warren said as he came down the hall. He had heard the young man's voice and knew something was not right.

"We're leaving here for good." Quicksilver told them. "Now, if you don't mind. Bug off!" Pietro shouted and didn't hear X-23 sneak up on him until she pounced and pinned him to the ground.

Pyro saw the attack on his friend and sent a flame in Angel's direction. Warren quickly flew into a open room to avoid getting burnt.

"Get the hell off of me, X-23!" Pietro shouted as he tried to get out, but she stabbed his sleeve with her claws and kept him in place.

"What is your problem?" X-23 growled.

"I am going to find my sister since no one else wants to!" Pietro shouted. Bobby and Lorna had heard shouting from the Danger Room and ran towards it.

"John, calm down." Bobby tried to ease his friend, but Pyro looked at him like a maniac.

"I don't think so, Drake. What would you do if it was Lorna who was taken and no one did anything about it?" John spat at him as another flame entered his hand from his lighter.

"I would probably be the same way, but trying to kill everyone in your way is not going to help Wanda." Iceman told him.

"Wanda is my best friend and we are trying to find out where she is. At the moment, we can't do anything. We are looking though. As soon as we find her, we'll get her back." Lorna swore to him, but he only shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Pyro shouted at her and threw the flame at the two mutants. Iceman quickly made an ice wall to protect them from the flames. John was about to sent another wave of fire at them when he was hit by a dart in the next. "You'll pay for this." John said as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

Bobby and Lorna looked past John to see Cable putting away a gun. "What happened to him?" Lorna asked as she bent down next to John.

"He misses Wanda." Bobby whispered.

"Hey, where did you get that gun from?" Domino asked Cable, who gave her a glance and then turned away.

"I brought it from my time. They need to be placed back into their cells and then we must find out where Apocalypse is." Cable ordered as she turned and started walking.

"You really need to lighten up sometime. Have you ever had any fun?" Domino asked as she followed him.

X-23 had finally calmed Pietro down by knocking him out. 'I didn't want to do that to ya Pie, but you left me no choice.' She thought to herself as she picked him up and walked towards the Danger Room.

Warren stood near the door way shaking his head. "Look at what we've been reduced to: attacking each other." He whispered.

**New York Airport**

Sam and Alison waited outside the terminal waiting for Sam's sister, Paige. "Are you sure this was her plane?" Alison asked him. Already many people had exited the plane and there was still no site of Paige.

"Yeah, she called and told meh that her flight was 180." Sam answered as a blonde haired girl came into view. She looked to be a few years younger than Sam, most likely sixteen or seventeen.

"Paige!" Sam went to greet his sister.

"Hey Sam." Paige smiled and then looked at the blonde standing next to him. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Alison Crestmore. She's from the school." Sam answered as the two girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Alison said. 'Why doesn't she have an accent like Sam?' She thought to herself.

"Well, let's get goin'." Sam told the two girls as he picked up Paige's bag.

"I can't wait to see this school you've been talking about." Paige told him with a small smile as she followed him out.

* * *

"You want to repeat that to me again?" A large fat man angrily asked as he stepped up to another large man with a helmet over his head.

"Ya heard me. I could kick your ass from here to the moon." The other man yelled as he pointed his large finger at him.

"Oh my god here we go again." A man off to the side sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I swear, this only proves that there is someone stupider than Blob." He stated as he watched them until a fly crossed his line of vision. He eyed the fly until he stopped on the table in front of him. Before the fly had a chance to move, the man's tongue extended out of his mouth and captured the fly and brought it back to his mouth.

"Can you do that somewhere else? I just had lunch." The brown haired man next to him said. "So, I'm guessing Blob and Juggernaut are arguing again?" Avalanche asked Toad.

"Yep. Thought no one could be stupider than Blob, then Mags brought in Juggernaut and proved me wrong." Toad told his teammate. He looked across from the table and looked at the other two people that had recently joined Magneto's team. They were brother and sister by the codenames of Sunfire and Sunpyre.

"Were you talking about me?" Juggernaut demanded to know as he turned to look at Toad and Avalanche.

"Why don't you all shut up or I'll rip your insides out and paint this room with them." Sabertooth snarled at all of them as he bared his fangs.

"Great, now kitty is pissed." Toad shook his head. There would most likely be a fight soon. Sabertooth looked for any reason to try and kill someone. The metal doors hissed open and Magneto walked in which immediately quieted everyone.

"Take a seat, gentlemen." Magneto ordered them. "As I discussed with you earlier about our plans for taking over Genosha, there are certain people I will need for it." He told the group and sat down in his chair.

"That's not going to be hard. All we do is go in and crush the tiny little people." Juggernaut spoke up and smashed a fist into his palm.

'Tiny and little mean the same thing.' Avalanche thought as he looked at Juggernaut. Before Magneto had a chance to speak again, the phone started ringing.

"Must there always be interruptions?" Magneto sighed as Toad put the phone on speaker. "What do you have to report?" He asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Your daughter Wanda was captured by some mutant named Apocalypse." A male voice spoke through the phone.

"And what of my other children and Pyro?" Magneto asked.

"Pyro was thrown in a cell and your other children are still at the mansion." The person reported.

"Very good, Joseph. Make sure they stay there. Is something new comes up report it to me." Magneto told him before he terminated the call. "Now, onto important matters." He said.

**End of Chapter 7 **

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, AngelofMercy86, Roguechere, BlkDiamond, firestorm13, bk angel numbuh 2, halleyjo, enchantedlight, and CW**. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one. (Hugs you all)

**Next Chapter**: **Attack on the Hellfire Club**: Phoenix attacks someone, can ya guess who? Haha, yeah, I kinda made that easy. But, will Alex give up on Lorna? What will happen when Rogue meets up with Joseph next chapter? And what will happen when Jubilee confronts Jono?

Stay tuned in next time! Okay, I've had sugar and am a bit hyper.


	8. Attack on the Hellfire Club

I actually learned something from this chapter: the difference between X-Man and Cable! Go me :D Yeah, I'm slow. Hope ya enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Kitty sighed as she walked down the steps of the lower level. Everything was falling apart. Rogue had gone ahead of her and told her friend she wanted to be alone. Pete had stayed on the grounds to have a cigarette, something she scolded him on.

"Kitty." She heard a girl's voice say. Kitty looked down the hall to see Sarah sitting on the floor with Dirge by her feet. "Where's Remy? Did he come home with you?" She asked the older girl.

'Oh crap, why do I have to be the one to tell her.' Kitty cursed to herself. "Um, Remy is . . . " She paused for a moment to think of something to say. "On a mission right now." She told her.

"But no one else went with him. I saw Rogue walk by and she looked upset." Sarah whispered and brought Dirge close to her. "Where is he?" She asked again.

Kitty closed her eyes. 'What did Remy and Rogue say where Logan went to? Wasn't it he was on vacation?' She thought to herself. "He needed sometime away and will be back, honey." Kitty said as she sat down next to the small girl.

"But why didn't he bring me with him?" Sarah asked as she pet Dirge on the head. She knew that Kitty had left something out and wouldn't give up until she found out what it was. Then she remembered that was the same thing that Remy had told her about Logan and he hadn't returned yet. "He's dead?" Sarah whispered and her eyes got all watery.

"No, he's not dead." Kitty tried to calm the girl, but she had already started crying.

"He's dead." Sarah repeated and started crying. "Everyone dies on me!" She screamed. Dirge rubbed his face against her arm to try and make her feel better, but it didn't work. "First mommy and daddy, then Mr. Logan, and now Remy!"

"Honey." Kitty tried again to help, but Sarah got up from the floor and ran the opposite way.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

"Just great." Kitty thought to herself. She heard a soft 'meow' next to her and looked down at the cat. "Your upset with me too, aren't you?" She said as the cat stared at her. Dirge meowed one more time before he took off after Sarah.

"Is everything alright, Kitty?" She heard Piotr ask as he walked over to her from the shower room.

"No, Piotr." She answered sadly. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Hopefully, we can get it back."

**Hallway**

All Rogue wanted to do was jump onto her bed and cry into her pillow. She still couldn't believe that last thing she had said to Remy was she wanted to break up with him. 'Ah'm so stupid. Why did Ah say that?' She thought to herself. Kitty and Pete had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that she didn't know that Mesmero was going to try and capture one of them.

"That's another thing Ah can't tell them." She whispered to herself as she stopped in the hallway, outside the War Room. If the others had found out she had killed someone, they would throw her into one of the cells along with John.

"Rogue?" She heard Joseph's voice say and turned to see the white-haired man standing at the doorway. "Are you alright?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"A-Ah don't wanna talk about it." She told him and tried to walk past him, but he held out an arm and stopped her.

"You can talk to me about anything. I will never tell anyone." He vowed to her and took her hand. Joseph then guided her into the War Room and had her take a seat. "Now tell me what's wrong." He asked her again after he took a seat himself. His hand still rested on hers and rubbed it.

"Ah broke up with Remy." Rogue whispered to him.

"I am sorry. I am sure you had good reason behind it." Joseph said as he stopped rubbing her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her close to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ah told him he was actin' like Bobby was when we were goin' out. And then this guy came out of no where and took him." Tears fell from her eyes as she said that last part.

"Who took him?" Joseph asked and started to stroke her head.

"This guy that was workin' for Apocalypse. He was aimin' at meh, but Remy pushed meh out of the way. It should have been meh, not him." Rogue wiped her face with her left hand.

"Sh, it's alright. I must say that I am thankful he did do that." Joseph told her and tilted her head to look at him with his fingers under her chin. "You're very important to me, Rogue. Unlike everyone else here who refuses to speak with me, you actually gave me a chance. No one else has ever done that for me." He said.

"Ah'd rather have it where no one was taken instead." She sighed and her eyes looked down at the metal table.

"There is nothing you can do or change." Joseph used his other hand to capture Rogue's while the hand under her chin moved to her cheek. Rogue closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had ever felt skin on skin contact, except for the other day when she discovered she could make that contact with Joseph. She would normally enjoy the sensation of being able to touch another living thing without getting his or her memories or powers sucked into her, but at the moment her only thoughts were on Remy.

She felt his hand move from her cheek to the back of her neck and brought her closer to him. She felt his lips on hers in the next second and her eyes open to look at his blue eyes.

**Danger Room**

Jubilee walked into the Danger Room to get her books. She had decided to study to get her mind off of Jono. She couldn't believe he had hidden something from her.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" She heard Gayle's voice shout. Jubilee looked over towards Jono's bed and saw Gayle hit him on the arm.

_I didn't mean ter. I just asked yer why yer even wanted ter see me? The last time yer said that I disgust yer._ Jono said to her in a quiet tone.

"Yer do. All yer mutants do." Gayle stated as she glared at Jono. "But yer owe me, Starsmore. Yer took away me life and now yer gonna give it back." She told him and was about to smack him again.

"Hey! Don't hit him!" Jubilee shouted as she walked over to the two quickly

"Why don't yer mind yer own business, girl? This does not concern yer." Gayle glanced at Jubilee. "He's me boyfriend and he is goin' ter pay fer what he did ter me."

"If he was your boyfriend and you loved him, you wouldn't have hit him." Jubilee shot back and moved to Jono's side. "As far as I am concerned, it doesn't look like you do love him."

"If yer know what's good fer yer, then get lost." Gayle growled.

"Or what? You're going to bitch at me?" Jubilee challenged her. "Bring it on."

"Why would yer even fight fer him? All he will do is hurt yer like he did ter me. The only thing he is good for is bossing around." Gayle said as she looked over at Jono, who turned his head away from her.

"No, he isn't! He is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. If you hadn't tried to beat him down all the time, you would have seen it. That's your loss because he is MY boyfriend now and I love him to bits." Jubilee told the other girl and placed her hand on top of Jono's.

"Don't make me puke." Gayle rolled her eyes. "I am not leavin' this mansion without Jono." She told Jubilee before she turned to leave.

"Maybe we can sacrifice her to that Apocalypse guy." Jubilee joked to Jono with a smile, but it disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes. "What?" She asked confused.

_Thanks._ He told her and hugged her close to him. _No one's ever stood up fer me before._ Jono said.

"Hey, no problem. No one pushes my Jonie around and gets away with it." She promised him and returned the hug with a side kiss to his cheek.

**Xavier's Office**

Cable was looking through the files on the Phoenix. During his time, the Phoenix had not been a problem. In fact, the Phoenix helped them against Apocalypse after it claimed a new body.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Domino asked as she walked into the room and took a seat across from him. He gave her an annoyed look and went back to reading the files. "You know it is polite to answer a person when they ask you something."

"I don't have time to talk to you." Cable responded as his eyes shifted off the paper and towards the Domino.

"Seriously, you need to be more social. So far all you've been is Mr. Secretive." She rolled her eyes and decided to start again. "Okay, let's go over something easy. Do you like guns?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered, but kept his eyes on the files this time.

"Wow. We are making progress! Maybe there is a way for you to become a people's person." She cheered sarcastically. "Okay, let's try another one. Who was that guy you were fighting in here?" Domino asked.

Cable put the papers down for the first time and glanced at her. His cyborg eye glowed. "His name is Stryfe. He is my clone that was created from the future. Apocalypse originally wanted to take me, but made a mistake and took him instead and raised him." He explained.

"There's something you don't hear everyday." She mused. "Okay, next one. What is your name?" She asked.

Once again, Cable hesitated. He didn't know if he should give her his real name. He had been advised to not give that information. "I can't give you that." He told her.

"Aw, come on. I won't tell. I don't have a big mouth." Domino stated and glared at him when he gave her a surprised reaction.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." He said to her.

"I swear I won't tell anyone what your name is." Domino rolled her eyes. "You seriously need to loosin' up and not be so uptight."

"I have reason to." He responded before answering. "My real name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers." He finally answered.

"Summers? Why does that name sound familiar?" Domino asked as she began to think. "Wait, Scott Summer! You're related to Scott?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cable responded and looked down at the files on the table. 'Why did I give her that information?' He asked himself.

"So, are you like his brother, distant relative, or son?" Domino asked as she rested a hand over the files he was reading. She wanted an answer and she was going to get one.

"Son." He told her.

"So, then I am guessing we get Jean back and they have a kid which is you?" Domino asked as she stood up and looked down at him. He sighed. There was only one way to get rid of her and that was by telling her.

"No, it's a bit complicated." He answered.

"How can it be complicated?" She asked and placed her other hand on her hip.

"My mothers is Madelyne Pryor. A few years into the future now, they will meet and get together." Cable told her.

"So, Jean dies or Scott cheats on her?" Domino asked him another question and sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Neither. A scientist cloned Jean and created my mother. Scott didn't know who she was, he thought she was Jean. That is why you can not tell anyone. If I hear someone heard about this, I'll kill you." He told her.

"No need to worry. My lips are sealed." Domino winked at him. "I'm going to get some food. See ya around."

**Hellfire Club-London Branch**

"I thought I told you I wanted white roses, NOT red!" A woman with black hair, gloves, boots, and dress yelled at the woman in front of her.

"I am sorry, Black Queen. I promise to get it changed." The woman quickly said and got out of the other's way.

"A little upset, are we Selene?" A blonde haired woman dressed in white laughed mockingly.

"I am not in the mood for an agreement, Emma." Selene told her and walked past.

"You should know better than to anger her by now, White Queen." Sebastian Shaw said as he walked down the hallway and saw the young woman standing.

"But it is too fun." Emma smirked. "When is the meeting?" The White Queen asked Shaw.

"It is nothing big, we are going to start up a new branch in New York and there is some paper work the Club needs to go over." Shaw said to her. "Shall we go?" He asked and held out a hand to her.

"It would be my pleasure." Emma smiled as he guided her into the other room where all the other members of the Hellfire Club were waiting.

**Outside **

The sky darkened as the Phoenix flew down to the city and landed on a building. She rested her elbows on the cement ledge and watched the people below. "Pathetic, aren't they." She said to herself.

"**Not a care in the world.**" The Phoenix mused as her finger traced itself in the cement. A small smirk soon appeared on her lips. "**Let's see if this will change their minds**." She said as the ground began to shake. People started screaming and running in fear. "**Now that's better." **

She flew into the air and sent flames in every direction. Buildings were hit and caught on fire, which caused panic inside them. People on the streets looked up at the Phoenix and terror and started to run. "**So new and great.**" The Phoenix spoke as she watched a family try to get away. It had been so long since she had been free and felt emotions.

She directed her next attack on a tall building to the side.

**Inside the Hellfire Club Building**

"So, it is settled. We will start construction right away." Shaw stated, very pleased. "That is all for-"

"-what is that!" Lady Mastermind shouted when flames shot through the windows and the walls began to melt.

"Who dares to attack the Hellfire Club?" The Grey King shouted. All the members got to their feet and stared at the Phoenix who finally turned to acknowledge them.

"**You are not worth my time**." The Phoenix spat at them and directed another blast to the streets below.

"Don't you dare turn away from us! I am the Black Queen. You will answer to me now!" Selene shouted at the Phoenix

The Phoenix tilted her head and looked back at the group. Her red fiery eyes scanned for the person who talked back to her. "**No one talks back to the Phoenix**!" She screeched and held out her hand in front of her with her palm facing up. Selene began to rise into the air.

"What is going on? Put me down!" The Black Queen demanded, but the Phoenix only laughed.

"**As you wish."** The Phoenix said and closed her hand. Fire surrounded Selene's body and burned her with heat that almost matched the sun. The other members of the Hellfire Club watched in horror as their beloved Black Queen turned to ash and blew away in the wind. "**Now for the rest of you."** She spoke and began to heat the building.

"Get out now!" The Black Rook shouted. Everyone in the room made a run for it. Some were able to escape to the stairs, while other's shoes melted into the floor. While others had been desperate enough to jump out the windows.

The Phoenix looked around and saw that already most of London was destroyed. She wanted to find something new, but she didn't know what. When she had been around before, she loved it when people were worshiping her. Those people then turned on her and acted as if she was nothing and expected her to defend them. "**Then there were those who trapped me into that lake.**" The Phoenix spat. "**I will make sure I never end up there again and have this world worshiping me."**

**X-Mansion-Med Lab**

Scott entered the infirmary and walked over to the Professor's bed. The older man looked pale and almost as if he was dead. He raised an eyebrow. From what Hank had told everyone, Xavier should have been up by now and that it was only a light bump.

"Henri." Scott called to the blue doctor working on the computer.

"Yes, my friend?" Dark Beast asked, playing his role perfectly. As far as he knew, no one in the entire mansion knew that he was not Hank McCoy.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked as Dark Beast joined him. "You said he would be up by now." He commented as he turned his attention back to his mentor.

Dark Beast took off his glasses and rubbed them into his shirt, just like Hank always did. "It first appeared that he would be okay. I gave him some medication to help him wake up when I noticed he was long past the time. From what it appears, he has fallen into a coma. At the moment I am trying to figure out how this could have happened." Dark Beast sighed. "So far I have been unsuccessful, but I will not rest until he is up again."

Scott shook his head. 'First the love of my life, now the man that is like a father to me.' He thought to himself as he rested a hand on the Professor's. "We'll never give up. I promise you." He told him as he released the other man's hand and turned to leave.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Alex Summers asked his brother as he entered the Med. Lab. He noticed that Scott looked even more down than he had been earlier.

"I don't want to talk about it." Scott said quietly as he left the room.

"He is upset about the Professor being in a coma." Dark Beast answered as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Is there anything I can do for you, young man?" He asked.

"Yeah, help me find a way to kill Bobby." Alex grumbled to himself, but Dark Beast still heard it and smirked at him.

"You and Mr. Drake are not getting along to well I take it?" He asked as he checked the IV in the Professor's hand.

"You got that right, man. Ever since I saw Lorna, I knew she was the one for me. I've tried being friends with her, but I don't want that, I want to be with her!" Alex sighed as he sat down on a spare bed. "If Drake wasn't in the way, we would be happy. I know we would work out together." He said.

"Well, it is possible." Dark Beast mused to himself as he walked over to his computer.

"How?" Alex asked. The blue doctor now had his interest.

"It depends. How much are you willing to sacrifice to be with her?" He asked when he sat down at the computer.

"The entire world." Alex mumbled and stood up from the bed. Dark Beast smiled to himself.

"There is a way I know of you could be with her, but it all depends if you can keep a secret." He told the younger mutant.

"What is it already? Whatever it is, I'll do it. I'm good at keeping secrets. There's a stash of clams under my bed at home no one knew about." Alex stated and looked at Dark Beast. "Well, until now."

"You've heard of Apocalypse?" Dark Beast asked, baiting the young man in.

"Yeah, he's that guy that the X-Men are after." Alex replied.

"What those fools don't know is that Apocalypse only wants a better world. One free of war and suffering. If all that was gone in the world, the X-Men would be out of a job. That is the only reason why they are after him." Dark Beast said to the blonde haired teen.

"What does this have to do with Lorna and me?" Alex asked annoyed. He hated it when people talked about something he wasn't interested in.

"I was just getting to that, my friend. Apocalypse also has the power to give everyone what they most desire. For some it is land and for others its love." He told Alex. "Lorna would love you and forget all about Drake in an instant."

Alex thought about it for a moment. It was what he always wanted. For Lorna to love him and for them to be happy together. "What do I have to do?" Alex asked.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Note:** I feel really bad for tormenting Scott, I'll make it up to him later. For the Magneto part in the last chapter. Mags has a bit of his own agenda going on. And yeah, he could never win father of the year since he doesn't really care what happens to them, only when they are useful to him as you'll see coming up later.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, CykePhoenixSummers, halleyjo, Roguechere, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, firestorm13, CW, and enchantedlight.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs and plushies all around)

**Next Chapter: Famine** The Last Horsemen will finally be revealed. And what will Rogue do? Return Josephs kiss or kill him? Some other stuff is gonna be happening next chapter


	9. Famine

Hope ya enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

Alex walked down the hallway to the Danger Room where he found a bunch of students sitting on their beds talking to each other. To the left side was the teacher's area. Ororo and Kurt were the only ones there and were talking.

'Just got to get this over with and get out of here.' He thought to himself as he made his way over. He glanced over at Bobby and Lorna sitting on her bed cuddling. He began to feel jealous again. Alex couldn't understand why she would ever choose Bobby over him.

'You'll thank me later, Lorna.' Alex thought as he stood in front of Kurt and Ororo.

"May ve help you?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, I just came from the lab. Hank says he wants to see you right away, Miss. Munroe. He says it is urgent." The blonde haired mutant told the couple.

Ororo's eyes lite up when she heard. She had just gone to the Med. Lab for the usual check up a month ago. 'I hope he did not find anything wrong.' She thought to herself as she stood up. "Thank you, Alex." She smiled and turned to Kurt. "We'll discuss the rest of this later?" She asked him.

"Of course." Kurt nodded. His tail swung back and forth as he watched her leave. The blue mutant looked over at Alex and saw a small smirk on his face before he left. 'Dieses ist nicht recht.' He thought to himself and stood up. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

**Xavier's Office**

Scott sat at Xavier's desk staring at the wall. He couldn't believe how everything in his life was falling apart. The woman he loved more than life itself was possessed by some mad bird spirit that wanted revenge against the human race, the man who been the closest thing to a father was in a coma, and three teammates had been captured.

'Some leader I am.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the bottle of beer in front of him. Normally, he would not be reduced to this, but it was the only thing that helped a little bit. 'There has to be a way to get her back.' He thought and leaned back in the chair. 'I'd sell my soul just to see that happy glow in her eyes the day I met her.'He added.

Cable walked into the room, not expecting anyone to be there. He had finally gotten rid of Domino, who kept annoying him. When he finally noticed Scott, he stopped. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He apologized and was about to leave the room.

"No, it's alright. Have a seat." Scott told him and leaned forward to place the beer on the desk. Cable did as he was told. He looked at the depressed man across from him. He had never met him father, due to Scott being killed before Cable had grown up. He wondered at times what he was really like.

"I am sorry about your wife." Cable said as he avoided eye contact with Scott, who was staring at him.

"I can't believe I let this happy. I finally got her back and now I've lost her again." Scott ran a hand through his hair. For once, he had been happy he had to wear sunglasses to hide his eyes. If anyone were to see them at the moment, they would have been filled with tears.

Cable shifted uncomfortable. He didn't know if things could be changed with what happened to Jean. It had just hit that if he succeeds in his mission, he would most likely not exist. That was unless Jean died and was cloned into his mother. "You're from the future, right?" Scott asked him, breaking the white-haired man's thoughts.

"That is correct." Cable replied and continued to look away.

"What happens to us? Me and Jean?" Scott asked him.

"I can not tell you." Cable responded and finally looked at Scott.

"Tell me what the hell is going to happen! Is there a chance I can get her back?" Scott demanded and slammed his fist into the desk.

Cabled sighed. He knew he shouldn't tell, but Scott had a right to know. "From what I know, when the X-Men were massacred only a few got out. The Phoenix had wanted to destroy them, but arrived only after the massacre. Apparently, Jean's emotions affected the Phoenix and it began to feel sad as Jean did. She thought you were killed and wanted to die with you. The Phoenix started to remember its main purpose. It was supposed to help people, not destroy them. It let Jean die in peace, but it still felt bad for all the damage it had caused." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell Scott the other part.

"Oh god." Scott buried his face in his hands. 'I can't lose her again.' He thought. "What else happened?" He asked.

Cable sighed. He knew Scott was not going to like this next part. "When Jean died, the Phoenix burned her body after she died. It however, did not destroy all of it." He hesitated before he continued. "It saved the child she is carrying."

Scott stared at Cable with a blank face. "She is pregnant?" His hands began to shake. 'Oh my god.' He thought.

"Yes." Cable answered and decided to stop there. He had already said too much.

**Med. Lab**

"Hello Hank." Ororo greeted the blue furry mutant as she entered the lab. "You requested to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, please take a seat." Dark Beast motioned towards the medical beds.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes, I am afraid. When the mansion had been destroyed, your files were in my room at the time along with several others. I need to redo the tests to make sure that you are in perfect health." He responded to her and picked up his clipboard with papers attached to it.

"Alright." Ororo said and glanced over at the unconscious Professor. She had talked to Scott earlier and found out what had happened to their mentor. 'May the Goddess watch and protect him.' She thought and turned her attention back towards McCoy.

**Cells**

X-23 opened the door to the cell area. She looked at the two prisons holding her friend and boyfriend. "What the hell do you want?" John growled as he glared at X-23. She didn't take it personally what he said. He was depressed that his girlfriend got kidnaped and there is nothing he can do about.

"I came to talk to Pie." She snarled at him, making him be quiet. However, he continued to glare at her which she really didn't care. "Hey Pie." X-23 said as she stood in front of her boyfriend's cell.

"Leave me alone, X." Pietro whispered.

"No." She replied and let down the energy bars separating them. She knew she could kick his ass if he tried to escape, and at the moment he was too depressed to think of escaping. "I came to talk and you're going to listen.

Pietro didn't say anything. He just stayed huddled in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. X-23 sat down next to him and looked at him. He was shaking. "I know you are really upset about Wanda. We all are. But you are not helping her or us if you sit here and act like this. We're never going to get her back if you continue on this way." She growled at him.

Pietro closed his eyes and turned the other way. "I can't without her." He whispered. "We've been together since we were little. Even when our father left us with an adopted family when we were two years old. They wanted to split us up years later, but we refused."

"And we can get her back, if you help us." X repeated as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, his eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"I don't want to lose her again. What if they have killed her?" He asked.

"Then we beat the shit out of this Apocalypse guy until there is nothing left of him. From what that guy with the cyborg eye said, he needs them. So he wouldn't kill them." X-23 responded. She hated this. This was not what she did. She isn't the comforting type. She is the if-it-causes-trouble-kill-it-type. "I know it's hard for you, but you guys aren't the only ones upset right now."

"Yeah, Scott is upset because his wife got possessed, but at least they will get her back." John grumbled from his cell.

X-23 growled and glared over at John. She unsheathed her two claws and pointed them at him. "You interrupt me again, you'll be sorry." She growled. "And no, not just Scott. Rogue is upset because the same thing happened to Gambit." She told them. "Also, I feel the same way because of Logan, but I don't pout about it. Sure, I wish I had gotten to know him since he was the closest thing I had to a dad." She said.

John bowed his head in his cell. He knew X-23 was right. He couldn't just sit in here and be pissed off at the world. He had to help the others get his Wanda back. "You're right." John whispered.

"What about you?" X-23 nudged Pietro. "Are you going to help us?" She asked. He slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah." He whispered and slowly got up. Pietro's back had been stiff from sitting against the cold cement wall and his legs ached from it.

"Good to see you finally got some sense knocked into you." X-23 gave a small smile and walked out of his cell and towards the button to release John. "I swear, if you try anything, you'll regret it." She warned him.

"I'm not." He told her and she finally pushed the button shut the energized bars down. 'I gotta help her.' He thought to himself and then remembered what X had said earlier. 'Maybe see how Rogue is doing also.' He added.

**War Room**

Rogue jerked back away from Joseph and wiped her mouth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted and got out of her chair.

Joseph looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted this." He told her and got out of his own chair.

"What the hell gave ya that idea?" She demanded and her hands made fists.

"The fact you always come to talk to me." He said and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, we can touch. It's not like you can really do that with Gambit." Joseph stated. Rogue gently placed her hand on top of his and looked at him.

"Ah came to talk to you as a friend, nothing more." She then crushed his hand with hers, hearing a loud cracking sound. "And for your information, Ah'd rather not be able ta touch a man Ah love with all mah heart than settle for someone just because Ah can touch them." Rogue told him and let go of his broken hand.

Joseph cradled his injured hand with his other. "And if ya ever come near meh and try a stunt like that, it'll be more than just your hand that gets crushed." Rogue threatened him before she turned her back on him and left.

'A little set back from the plan. Oh well.' Joseph thought to himself as he watched her leave. 'I can leave here soon anyways. As soon as Magneto gives me the okay. She's going to wish she picked me. Why the hell she wants to be with losers is beyond-' He thought when he felt something stab him in the leg. "Ow, what the hell." He growled and looked down at an angry Sarah.

"You stay away from Rogue!" She shouted at the white-haired man.

Joseph heard a hiss and saw Dirge by her feet. "Stormy had told me earlier Remy will be coming back and I believe her." Sarah yelled at him. "If you go near his girlfriend again, I'll send Dirge after you and he is a mean kitty when he wants to be!" She told him and picked the cat up and left.

"That's it. I'm going to contact Magneto tonight." Joseph stated as he pulled out a bone spike from his leg with his good hand.

**Med. Lab**

Ororo closed her eyes. Dark Beast had lied to her about getting a flu shot and instead gave her a sedative. "This was too easy." He smiled evilly. By now, Alex would have gone outside for the awaiting portal to take him to the pyramid. Now all Dark Beast had to do was get Storm out of the mansion without making a sound.

He lifted her in his large arms and turned around to see Kurt standing there.

"Vas are you doing vith my girlfriend?" Kurt glared at him.

"None of your business." Dark Beast bared his fangs at the other blue mutant. So much for his plan of escaping without being noticed.

"Put her down." Nightcrawler took a step forward.

"Apocalypse has need for her. She will serve a better purpose as one of his horsemen." Dark Beast snarled. He was not going to face Stryfe's wraith for not bringing him one of the chosen people.

"You leave me vith no choice, my friend." Kurt said and bamfed out of sight, only leaving a the air with blue smoke. He reappeared behind Dark Beast and kicked him in the leg, sending the imposter to one knee. "Vho are you?" Nightcrawler asked. He knew this was not Beast the instant he admitted working for Apocalypse. There was no way the real Hank McCoy would ever work for a mad man.

"You'll find out in due time." Dark Beast snarled. He placed Storm down on the bed and turned his attention to Kurt. There was only one way to get out of here and that was to knock Nightcrawler out. He lunged at Kurt, but the blue tattooed mutant back flipped out of the way and bamfed on top of Dark Beast.

Dark Beast growled and flipped Nightcrawler off of him and onto the hard floor. He slammed his foot into where Kurt's head would have been if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

"What's going on here?" Warren, Betsy, Pete Wisdom, Colossus, and ShadowCat ran into the room.

Dark Beast glared over at Storm, who was now being guarded by Nightcrawler. There was only one thing he could do and that was to get out of the mansion before they attacked and killed him. 'I'll come back later.' He thought and fled the room before Nightcrawler could tell the others that Dark Beast was not Beast.

He heard shouting behind him and knew they were on their way to attack him. He saw Bobby and Lorna coming from the upstairs and grinned to himself. 'At least I won't go back empty handed.' He thought.

As Dark Beast ran towards the couple, who finally saw him, he grabbed Lorna by the collar of her shirt and dragged her with him. "Lorna!" Iceman shouted and ran up the steps after his girlfriend and once friend.

As soon as he reached the top of the steps he found no one where. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Bobby fell to his knees and shouted. 'LORNA!"

**Egypt **

A portal appeared in the hallway of the pyramid and Dark Beast emerged with a struggling Lorna. "Let me go. What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed as Stryfe approached them.

"Silence." He shouted and knocked her out with his telepathic powers. Polaris fell limp in Dark Beast's arms.

"You said you wanted either the white or green haired woman. They stopped me from taking the other." Dark Beast explained.

"Put her down." Stryfe ordered as Dark Beast laid Lorna on the cold cement floor and backed away. Stryfe held a small ball of blue light in his hand and released it at Lorna. "Finally, we have all the horsemen. Now Apocalypse will be set free." He smiled as Lorna's body disappeared.

**End of Chapter 9 **

Special Thanks: **Loneraven, firestorm13, Chica De Los Ojos Café, CykePhoenixSummers, CW, and AngelofMercy86. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (big hugs!)

Next Chapter: **Rise of Apocalypse** - yep, he is finally free after all this time. How is Bobby going to take Lorna's disappearance? What will Rogue find that will shock her? What happens when Gayle gets in Jubes face? Find out next chapter :) (yep, I've had a lot of coffee today!)


	10. Rise of Apocalypse

Hope ya enjoy :) and i am planning a happy chapter in the chapter after the next. It involves all the couples, just so this story isn't so depressing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

**Egypt**

Stryfe, Dark Beast, and Havok stood in Apocalypse's chamber as the fourth symbol lit up. The entire wall lit up and the Horsemen symbol's turned pitch black. "What's going on?" Havok whispered to Dark Beast.

"Silence." Stryfe spat at him. Havok gave the man with the metal mask a dirty look before he turned his attention back to the wall that started to rise up.

Havok gasped as he stared at the four X-Men, who looked like zombies. Their eyes were open, and were pitch black. Each had a different symbol on his or her forehead symbolizing that horseman. "What's wrong with them?" He asked and began to back away.

"They are under Apocalypse's power now." Dark Beast answered with a grin.

"You said that Lorna would come to me if I agreed to help. And you said you wanted Storm, no her!" Havok shouted and pointed at the green haired girl.

"There was a change of plans." Stryfe answered and walked past him.

'What have I done?' Havok thought as he watched the four horsemen walk to the opposite wall where Apocalypse was being held prisoner. 'Lorna, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you.' He thought as he felt the wall behind him and slid down it.

Death, Plague, War, and Famine each placed their right hand against the wall and it began to glow yellow, red, blue, and green.

"This is it. He will finally be free." Dark Beast grinned evilly as the wall began to rise and revealed his master. Shadows hid the left part of his body and dust and sand covered the visible parts of Apocalypse. White eyes open as the dust from the chamber spread out into the room. The four horsemen took a step back to give their master room.

A dark purple gloved hand shot out from the small space and onto the wall. Slowly, Apocalypse made his way out of his prison he had been held in for thousands of years. His face was clay colored and had tiny cracks in it. He looked almost more robotic than human.

"It is good to see you again." Stryfe walked forward and bent down onto one knee.

"Everything is going according to plan?" Apocalypse asked as the wall behind him closed. His four horsemen stood in a straight line awaiting his orders.

"Not exactly." Stryfe told him as he rose to his feet. "Apparently, Cable has followed me back in time to try and prevent what is to come." He growled.

"You were supposed to make sure he would not interfere." Apocalypse eyes glowed even whiter and Stryfe took a step back.

"He won't. I'll take him out myself." Stryfe told him.

Meanwhile, to the side of the room, Alex stared in horror at the released mutant. 'I got to do something.' He thought and snuck out, but no one seemed to care.

"What shall be done now, my lord?" Dark Beast asked and bowed his head.

"I want you to create the device. I want to make sure that Cable will not interfere with my plans. I must make sure I am completely unstoppable if he should arrive." Apocalypse ordered to the blue mutant. He then turned his attention to the four horsemen. "All of you, go into the world and rid it of all the weak." He demanded. None of the horsemen said anything. They just turned to leave.

"War." Apocalypse called to. Death, Famine, and Plague all left to follow Apocalypse's orders. "I want you to get rid of the traitor." He ordered.

**X-Mansion**

John walked through the hallway heading for the Danger Room. He wanted to speak with Rogue, but hearing footsteps coming from behind him made him stopped. He saw Bobby walking towards the Danger Room with an angry expression on his face. "Bobby?" John asked, but Bobby ignored him.

"Hey!" John grabbed Iceman by his shoulder to stop him.

"Leave me alone, John." Bobby snarled and shook John's hand off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" John growled.

"What's my problem? My girlfriend just got taken by someone who I considered my friend." Bobby yelled at him.

"Lorna was taken?" John asked. 'I really have missed a lot.' He thought to himself. "I know what you're going through." He told him.

"No, you don't! You got to kill the bastard who took your girlfriend." Bobby shouted and turned away from John.

"We'll, what if we join forces with Rogue and go hunt down the bastards that took the love of our lives from us?" John suggested.

"This whole time I had been worried about Lorna choosing Alex and tried to be with her just to keep Alex away." Bobby sighed and leaned against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to take her into my arms and protect her." He whispered.

"I feel the same, except with Wanda." John told him. "We'll get them back, no matter what." He stated. Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when have you started thinking straight? The last I saw of you, you wanted to kill anything in your sight." Bobby commented.

John shrugged. "I listened to X. She basically said to stop be acting like a moron and find a way to get Wanda back." He said.

"I could have told you that a long time ago." Bobby gave a small smile.

"Make a deal with you. When we get our girlfriends back, we should take them away for a long vacation away from all this." John suggested.

"I like that idea a lot." Bobby looked down at the floor. 'I'll get you back, no matter what.' He thought and closed his eyes.

**Daytona, Florida **

The Phoenix laughed as she watched people run from the falling building. She saw a school bus that was filled with kids that was going to be crushed. **"The more the better."** She mused to herself.

The smile on her face suddenly disappeared. She clutched her head and her eyes turned green. "No!" Jean screamed and used her telekinesis to get the bus out of danger.

"**You idiot!"** The Phoenix shouted as she took control over Jean's body again. Flames surrounded her as she continued to clutch her head. **"All those children would do is grow up and become a menace to society."** She shouted.

"You don't know that and have no right to take theirs or anyone else's life. I won't let you!" Jean shouted as she fought for control again.

'**She is much more powerful than I had thought.' **The Phoenix thought to herself. "**You should be grateful to me. I am the reason you are alive. Without me, you would be dead. I gave you a chance to see that man again."** The Phoenix told her.

"If I had died, I would have died happy knowing I saved his life and those I care about. All you are doing is causing destruction. I won't let you-" Jean was cut off when the Phoenix finally was able to shut her out.

" **I will have to be careful. I can not let her gain control again. Maybe it is time to get rid of her little friends so she has nothing to cling to." **The Phoenix said and flew into the air.

**X-Mansion-Danger Room**

Jubilee was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Jono had told her he had to go to the store with Warren, Betsy, Jean-Paul, and Domino. Since the attack on the mansion, again, everyone had to travel in groups. In her opinion, it was annoying.

"Yer people are so pathetic." She heard Gayle yell and began to wonder why the girl was still at the mansion. There was no way Jono was going to leave with her. At least not on Jubilee's watch.

"Why don't you shut up for once?" Jubilee shouted at Gayle and got her attention.

"Don't talk back ter me, mutie." Gayle growled as she walked in front of Jubilee's bed and glared at the black haired girl blowing bubbles with her gum. "And that is annoyin', stop that." She demanded.

"No." Jubilee answered with a smile and popped her gum again as she sat up. "And what are you even doing here if you hate mutants? If you haven't noticed, this entire place is all mutants." She pointed out.

"I am not leaving without ME boyfriend." Gayle told her.

"Well, you are going to be here for a while. Because MY boyfriend is not going anywhere near you. And if you try to hurt him, you will pay." Jubilee warned her.

"What are yer going ter do: use yer powers on me? I can call the government and report yer." Gayle threatened. Jubilee shook her head.

"You know, they always say that ladies do not fight. They find other ways to solve their problems in a less violent way." Jubilee told her. Gayle rolled her eyes, not caring what the Asian girl said. "But, unfortunately for you. I am no lady." She stated and punched Gayle in the face. "See, and I didn't even need my powers to do that." She smiled.

Gayle clutched her bleeding nose and glared at Jubilee. "Yer goin' ter pay fer this." She stated before walking off to find a bathroom.

"Really? Well, I can not wait for round two." Jubilee said to herself and plopped back down on her bed.

**Outside**

Pete Wisdom exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He hated having to be outside just to smoke. It was cold out. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him and a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Piotr glaring down at him. "What do you want, Tin Man?" He asked amused.

"I want you to stop harassing my girlfriend." Piotr told him.

"I am not harassing her. Unless you mean that pinch on her ass I gave her. Sorry about that." Pete said as he brought the cigarette to his lips. Piotr grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"I am not kidding when I say this, either." Piotr warned.

"And I said I apologized." Pete growled as his fingers began to glow orange.

"Excuse me." They heard a female voice. Piotr dropped Pete and turned to see a figure with a cloak covering her face and body.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I want to speak with Rogue." The woman asked.

"I will show you to her." Piotr nodded with a small smile. He turned to Pete. "This is not over."

"Aw darn, I was hoping to finish this now." Pete said sarcastically as his fingers returned to normal.

"Right this way." Piotr lead her down into the basement of the mansion. Neither said a word. The woman looked at the rooms and stopped in her tracks when she looked into the Med. Lab. She saw a blue mutant with a tail comforting a white-haired woman.

She sighed and shook her head. 'No, I made my decision long ago. He is better off not knowing.' She thought to herself as she looked ahead. She caught up with Piotr near the Danger Room.

"She is in there." Piotr pointed towards the girl sitting on the edge of her with her head down.

"Thank you." The woman nodded and walked inside. She looked around and only found a black haired girl asleep on her bed with a magazine over her face. "Rogue." She spoke and walked up from behind her.

Rogue turned around to see the cloaked woman and raised an eyebrow. 'If ya are related ta that Mesmero guy, he got what he deserved.' She thought to herself. "May Ah help ya?" Rogue asked,

Relief flooded the woman as she looked down at Rogue. "Yes, I . . . um . . . wanted to make sure you were alright." She answered.

"Ya voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?" Rogue asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes we have. Unfortunately, I did not know at the time who you were." She answered as she pulled down her hood. Rogue gasped and jumped off her bed. She stared at a woman with blue skin, yellow eyes, and red hair.

"Mystique! What the hell do ya want?" Rogue growled.

"Marie, I do not like that tone." Mystique said as she used the same line she used to use on Rogue when she was little.

"How do ya know mah real name?" Rogue asked as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"Because I am your adoptive mother, if you remember." Mystique answered.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? Ah would have remembered if Ah saw a blue lady before in mah life. Especially if she was mah . . . " Rogue said, but Mystique smiled and finished her sentence.

"Momma." She said. This scared Rogue. There was no way Mystique could have known this. "And you lived with your Aunt Irene and Uncle, did you not? I would always come and visit you whenever I could." She told her.

"There is no way. Leave meh alone!" Rogue said as stepped away from her.

"I know you are upset with me, but I needed to make sure you were alright." Mystique stated.

"Why? There is no way Ah trust ya. Ya helped Magneto try ta kill meh on Liberty Island." She said.

"I did not know who you were at the time." Mystique sighed. She knew it would be difficult, but never thought it would be like this. "I am sorry. I talked to my friend, Destiny, recently and she said your life is in danger." She told her.

"Why should Ah believe ya? So Ah'll come with ya? Just get the hell outta here before Ah yell for someone." Rogue demanded.

"I am not kidding when I say this. And you do not need to leave with me. I just wanted to make sure you were alive and okay." She said and silently added to herself. 'And make sure he was okay.' She thought to herself. "Destiny can see into the future and she told me you and the rest of the X-Men will be dead by the end of this week. If you want, I will tell it to one of your fellow X-Men. But I am not leaving until I know you are safe." Mystique said.

"What's going to kill us?" Rogue asked, acting a bit more interested but still on her guard.

"I do not know what kills the others, but she said that someone who loves you will be your undoing." Mystique told her.

Rogue turned away from Mystique. 'It can't be Remy. There is no way . . . unless he has stopped loving meh for what Ah told him.' She thought to herself. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mystique standing there.

"I know this may seem strange, but I want to help you and your group against whatever it is that is supposed to be your end."

**Chandler, Arizona - Local Diner**

"How may I help you?" A girl with brown skin and black hair with two strands of beads on each side. She wore an apron around her waist and held a mini notepad in her hand to take down the customer's order.

"Yeah, I want a bacon cheese burger with cheddar cheese. I want fries, no fruit. I also want a chocolate milkshake." A man answered. He had a long grey beast on his face and had a gut that reached to the table in front of him.

The waitress smiled and nodded. "I will bring it right out after it's ready." She smiled and walked to the back to give the cook the order.

"Hey, have you seen the news?" Another female waitress asked the other after she gave the order.

"No, why?" She answered. They walked towards the back where a TV sat in the lounge. The news was playing and showed footage from Egypt of a giant black tower rising into the sky.

"I bet this has to do with mutants. They are always causing trouble. I don't understand why no one just gets rid of them." The other waitress sneered.

The black haired girl continued watching the TV, ignoring her friends comment. She concentration was finally broken when her friend waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hey Dani, earth to Dani Moonstar. Wake up." Her friend said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Dani told her and turned away from the TV.

"About what? Oh, I know. The new assistant teaching job you got at the high school?" Her friend asked. "I don't know why you want to teach them. They are a bunch of brats." She stated.

Dani shrugged. "It will be fun." She said as they heard screams coming from the front of the diner.

"What's that?" Her friend asked in a bit of a panic. They both ran to the front of find a man with a black mask over his face pointing a gun at a little girl.

"Give me all your money, and she doesn't have to die." The burglar said and turned around to face everyone in the diner.

"Mommy." The little girl cried and tried to reach out for her mother, but was pulled back away.

"Calm down, sir. We'll give you all the money here." Dani's friend said as she went for the drawer.

"Make it quick, I want to get outta here before the cops come." The burglar shouted and continued his hold on the little girl. 'Like I'm really gonna let this little kid go. It's the only way they will let me get away.' He thought to himself. "Come on!" He shouted again and pointed the gun at the little girls head.

"Sir, please." The other waitress cried as she placed the money on the counter.

"I am the one making demands here!" The man shouted. His heard jerked towards the door and his eyes grew wide. "Poppa, what are you doing here?" The burglar asked as he let the little girl go and dropped the gun. Everyone in the diner looked at the door and saw no one there. "Please, I didn't." He began to cry as his head was jerked the other way as if someone smacked him. "Please, I didn't." He cried and fell to his knee's crying.

"What's going on?" One woman asked as she looked down at the man.

"Maybe he has a disease or something that makes him delusional. What do you think Dani?" The waitress asked her friend, only to find her gone. "Dani?"

**Nevada- Sinister's Base**

"Oh god, this is it. He is going to kill us, isn't he?" Vertigo asked as the Nasty Boys and the Marauders stood outside Sinister's lab. The scientist had told the groups to report any other news that had happened at the pyramids.

"Most likely." Scalphunter replied as the metal doors slid open and he, Ruckus, Vertigo, Gorgeous George, and Harpoon entered the lab.

"Hey boss." Ruckus greeted Sinister who had his back turned. He placed down the test tube and turned to his lackeys.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting me." Sinister snarled at them. The six mutants took a step back away from their employer.

"Yeah, we got a report from Morph. He said that Apocalypse has his four horsemen and is set free." Ruckus reported. Sinister's erie red eyes glowed darker as he turned away.

"I will have to find a new lab to work at." Sinister mused to himself as he walked over to his main computer and typed in a few things. The computer started printing out records in a neat pile. Sinister picked them up.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Vertigo asked her boss.

"You will do nothing, but stay here." Sinister ordered as a portal opened and he walked through it and disappeared.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Harpoon asked the others. They exited the lab and went into the training room where the rest of the Marauders and Nasty Boys were waiting.

"What was he working on anyways?" Gorgeous George asked as he sat down on a couch next to Arclight, who shoved him off.

"Its about some virus called the Legacy Virus. Who knows what it is supposed to do." Scalphunter replied and sat down in his chair. "Anyone got a pack of cards?" He yelled and leaned back on the chair.

Suddenly, a glowing red card floated down and landed on the coffee table in the middle of the group. "Oh shit." Riptide cursed and dove over the couch before it exploded.

**End of Chapter 10 **

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, AngelofMercy86, Chica De Los Ojos Café, BlkDiamond, Bk angel numbuh 2, Coletterby, CW, and firestorm13.** Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter and telling me what you all thought. (Hugs you all)

Next Chapter:** Right Thing to Do **- Cable goes over with them what they may have to do to defeat Apocalypse and some will not like it. The Phoenix attacks the mansion, but something in it drives it off, what will that be? (Sorry, I'm tired and I get really lame with writing when I am tired) the Horsemen also attack.


	11. The Right Thing to Do

Hope ya enjoy :) I can not do Scottish accents, sorry it will be a bit messed up.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

Sorry, I forgot to put this in the last chapter. **Death is Wolverine. Plague is Scarlet Witch. War is Gambit. Famine is Polaris.**

* * *

The other Marauders and Nasty Boys, except for Gorgeous George, got out of the way before the card exploded and left a mini crater where the table and couches were.

Arclight and Ruckus glared over to see a man standing at the door way with a light blue symbol on his forehead and black eyes. "Isn't that LeBeau?" Prism whispered to Vertigo, who nodded.

"Yeah, but what the hell is wrong with him." She asked as the two groups backed away into the wall.

"I say we just kill this idiot now." Hairbag yelled and ran at War, who didn't move from his spot. Before Hairbag could even touch War, his hand rose from his side and red electric bolts escaped his hand and shot at the bigger mutant who screamed in pain.

"Crap, I think he's pissed." Harpoon whispered as a harpoon appeared in his hand and glowed. He through the harpoon at War. During the same time, Scalphunter pulled out his gun and fired at the intruder. However, both of their weapons exploded before they touched War.

"Screw this. Vertigo, Ruckus, and Prism, attack from behind. Me, Harpoon, Arclight, and Riptide will attack from the front." Scalphunter ordered and the teams attacked the horsemen.

Riptide spun around and threw Chinese stars at War, but it did not last long when the other mutant sent a bolt of electricity through him. "So, what else do you got planned?" Arclight sneered at Scalphunter.

The other group was not having much luck either. Before any of the groups could attack again, the entire building started to glow dark red. War suddenly vanished from the room and left the two groups standing.

"Why do I have a sudden case of de ja vu?" Riptide muttered before the entire building exploded; taking out all of Sinister's experiments, equipment, and his lackeys.

**X-Mansion- War Room**

Scott, Cable, and the rest of the X-Men entered the room and found Paige, Alison, and Sam watching TV. "We need to use this room. Could you please excuse us?" Ororo asked politely to the three teenagers.

"Sure, can we come back in when ya are done?" Sam asked them.

"Of course." Scott responded as the X-Men went to their seats. As Paige passed Warren, she stopped and stared at him.

"Wow, are you a real angel?" She asked him. Warren looked down at the sixteen-year girl.

"Um, yeah." He answered and folded his wings further behind him. Betsy walked past him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your wings are so pretty. What do they feel like? Are they like bird feathers?" She asked and batted her eyes at him.

"Sorta" Warren answered her.

"Come on, Paige." Sam took his sister by the shoulder and started dragging her out.

"Bye Angel." She winked at him before she exited the room. Warren ran a hand through his hair and took a seat next to Betsy.

"What was that about?" The purple haired woman asked.

"She was interested in my wings." He replied and she smirked at him.

"I think she has a crush on you." Betsy teased. Warren gave a small blush. "It's alright luv. She is too young anyways for you." She said as placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can everyone please take their seats." Scott spoke up to everyone. Pete glared across at Piotr, who glared back at the older man. "Okay, there are a few things I want to say before Cable goes over the solution to getting rid of Apocalypse." He stated. He continued telling himself to be strong and that there is a way to get Jean back.

"I have recently talked with the contractors and they said the rest of the mansion will be done by tomorrow night. But they still have to fix the elevator." Scott told them and saw the relief in a lot of people's faces.

"Thank god. I've been having even more nightmares over the Danger Room than I had before." Kitty stated and leaned back in her chair.

"The next thing: we have a new ally that wants to help us." Scott said and looked towards the door as Mystique entered. Most of the people in the room glared angrily at her, but said nothing except for Pietro.

"YOU-BITCH-THERE-IS-NO-WAY-I-AM-WORKING-WITH-YOU-AFTER-YOU-TRIED-TO-KILL-ME-AND-MY-SISTER-AND-JOHN!" Pietro shouted and stood up. John glared at the woman and held his lighter in his hand, flicking it open. Rogue refused to look at Mystique. She still couldn't believe what the woman had told her earlier. That woman couldn't be the same as the one she considered her mother.

"Pietro, calm down. I know this maybe hard for some of you, but we need all the help we can get." Scott told them as Mystique took a seat next to Scott and Betsy. "Cable, if you want to tell us how you plan on getting rid of Apocalypse?" He asked and took a seat and Cable stood up.

"We need to get inside Apocalypse's Tower. It will not be easy. In my time, it took more than a million people to break in and destroy him." Cable spoke.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, mate. We got like twenty people here." Pete Wisdom said,

"Yes, I know. From what I have been told. The X-Men hadn't known how to destroy Apocalypse when they went to fight him. It took years to discover how to." He said and pulled out a gun from his back pocket. "One of our scientists had created a bullet that contains a virus in it. It effects him and will turn him to stone."

"And this has been tested?" Sage asked the white-haired man.

"Yes, it worked. Even when he was at his full strength." Cable said. "The only problem we will have is getting past the horsemen. They protect Apocalypse and will do anything he asks of them." He hesitated, knowing he was going to get a negative reaction from what he was about to say. "If it comes down to it, we may have to kill them."

"WHAT!" Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Pietro, Kitty, and John all yelled in unison.

"There is no way I am killing Wolvie." Jubilee folded her hands over her chest in protest.

"I am not going to kill the woman I love." Bobby glared at Cable, who sighed and grabbed the remote to the television. He flipped it onto the news where it showed a reporter in a helicopter talking. Scenes behind the woman showed people running from a man with black eyes and long adamantium claws. A few people laid dead in the streets.

"Turn it off." Kitty cried and turned her head away. She wasn't the only one having a problem watching it, almost everyone looked away.

"That is not Logan." Rogue whispered and looked back at the television screen when Cable turned it off.

"All of your other friends are the same way. It is not the real them. They are under Apocalypse's control. The only way to free them is to either kill them or kill Apocalypse." Cable told them.

"They're in pain." Warren whispered, getting the others attention. "When I had encountered him and he turned me into that 'thing.' It felt like something was trying to tear apart my soul. I was able to hang on." He said.

"Because Apocalypse didn't use his full power on you, with them he did." Cable stated. "It may not have to come down to that, but it is the right thing to do if you want to save the world."

"What of the Phoenix?" Scott asked.

"I never dealt with the Phoenix. There is one person I know of that knows all about her and I tried to contact her, but she hasn't answered yet. I think we should try to get Jean Grey back before going again Apocalypse. We need all the people we can get.

**Downtown Manhattan**

Three girls walked out of Macy's and onto the sidewalk. "This is so great. I got so many great clothes. I don't know which one to wear first." A girl squealed as she looked into her bag of clothes. "What about you, Crystal?" She asked a red and black-haired girl.

"I don't care what I wear or when. As long as I look good enough for Johnny." Crystal smiled pleasantly. "Though, I've been thinking of breaking up with him." She told her friends.

"What? Why?" Her blonde friend asked her.

"I am not interested in him anymore." Crystal stated. "I saw a picture of this guy with silver haired man on the news, and he is the one for me."

"How do you know where he is? Did you hear what his name was?" Her black-haired friend asked.

"I think they said his name was Quicksilver, but I can always have him tracked down." Crystal smiled to herself until a green light flashed in the street, causing cars to swirl out of the way and crash into one another.

"Hey, what the hell if your problem!" A cab driver yelled at a green haired girl with black eyes who glanced at him. She wore a black and purple suit with a short cape. Suddenly, the car flew into the air and was thrown into the building above the three girls.

"Hey, watch it!" Crystal yelled and got out of the way. She raised her hands and fire shot out of one and water from the other.

"You're a mutant?" Her blond haired friend asked and stepped back.

"No, don't insult me." Crystal growled as a green force field protected the green haired girl. The building behind them started to crack and the metal frame of the doors came apart and flew at Crystal. It struck her through the chest. Both of her friends screamed and started running away, only to have the building fall on them.

Famine turned her attention to police cars that stopped a few feet away from her. They aimed their guns at her and fired. The bullets stopped before they touched her and were sent back at them.

People got out of their cars and started fleeing the area as their cars lifted into the air and flew at them. A gasoline truck was lifted into the air and throw at a different building, causing a huge explosion.

A small smile crept on Famine's face before she disappeared.

**Muir island**

Moria MacTaggert shook her head in disappointment. Storm had sent a sample of Charles Xavier's blood. No one understood how the Professor had fallen into a coma after only being knocked unconscious.

"Is there anything new?" Sean Cassidy, her boyfriend, asked her. Moria turned around and looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, there is something new I have found." Moria answered and turned her attention back to the microscope in front of her. "Take a lot at this." She moved out of the way for Sean to look.

"What is that?" He gasped.

"It's a virus that was planted into his system. Someone drugged him." Moria explained as Sean stepped away from the microscope. "It appears it is breaking down his body slowly." She whispered.

"Is he?" Sean asked, having a hard time finishing his sentence. He had known Xavier for a long time and didn't want to think of what could happen.

"He's dying." Moria replied as a tear slid down her cheek. "I have never seen anything like this before." She told him.

"If anyone can help him, it's you." Sean stated.

**In the other room**

"Come on you cowards, let me out of here. I dare you to face me." Lucas shouted from his cell. He had been placed into the cell a few weeks ago. The X-Men had thought it would be best to keep him on Muir Island and away from David Haller so he could not take over the other man's mind and become Legion again.

"What part of shut the fuck up don't you understand." Kevin MacTaggert aka Proteus yelled at Lucas. The man sitting in the cell next to him annoyed him more than anyone else he had ever met. "No one is scared of you, so shut up." He growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'll have you killed for that remark." Lucas said to him and turned his attention back to trying to get the others to let him out. "I don't understand why you bother with these people." He muttered.

"My mother is trying to find a way for my powers to be controllable. If you say one remark about her, I'll kill you." Kevin promised.

**Genosha **

The Phoenix had had another battle over Jean's body with her mind. She was slowly losing control and knew she had to regain control. When Jean had retaken control over her body, she flew as far away as she could from the mansion.

"**You can try all you want, but they will die.**" The Phoenix screeched as she hovered above metal buildings where people were working. A scream caught her attention and looked down to see the buildings glowing blue. Slowly, they started melting down to the ground.

"**What?"** The Phoenix cocked her head to the side as she observed the buildings. She had never seen anyone ever accomplish that besides herself and the people who locked her away in the lake.

The Phoenix flew down low enough to see a girl standing throwing hexing bolts at people and knocking them into each other or the buildings. She had short black hair with bits of red in them. She had black eyes and wore a long red coat that covered her black shirt and pants.

"**Who are you?"**The Phoenix landed on the ground, but kept the flames around her for protection.

Plague turned and glared at the Phoenix. A blue hexing bolt escaped her hand and shot at the Phoenix, but did not hit the other woman.

"**You have some nerve attack me." **The Phoenix yelled and sent a flame at the girl that would have turned her into ash. Plague stared at the flame as it turned into mist and disappeared. The Phoenix looked shocked. No one had ever gotten away from her and lived. '**And no one ever will.**' She vowed and was about to attack Plague when she felt something pull at her mind and made her disappear into thin air.

Plague stared at where the Phoenix was and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**Apocalypse's Tower**

Beast laid his head against the cement wall behind him. He hated this. His friends were in trouble and he couldn't do anything. He had tried to break the chains that held him, but found it useless. As soon as he saw his friends he felt like he was going to be sick. He had called to them, but they seemed so lifeless; only listening to Apocalypse.

The large door opened and Alex Summers walked out with his head bowed. The young man looked very upset and didn't notice Hank.

"Alex!" Beast called to the blonde haired mutant, who raised his head and spotted Hank.

"Beast? What happened to you?" Alex asked as he walked over to the blur furry mutant.

"They captured me a few weeks ago. They made a copy of me somehow and used it to spy on the mansion." Beast explained.

"I thought that was you." Alex commented and looked back at the large door he had exited.

"Alex, listen to me. You need to go back to the mansion and warn them. I heard them talking about putting an end to the X-men once and for all. The need to be warned in case Apocalypse attacks." Beast told him.

"I don't know if I can go back. I mean, Storm might know I set her up and the others won't be happy with me." Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Make them listen. Apocalypse already knows how to get into the mansion and knows all of the X-Men's secrets thanks to the imposter. You need to let them know. It is the only way your brother can be safe and a way to get the others back." Hank stated.

Alex nodded. He knew he would have to face everyone at the mansion. "Alright, I'll go." He replied. "What about you?" He asked.

"Tell the others that Dark Beast was not me. I will be fine." Hank assured him. "Now go."

Alex turned to leave the tower as quickly as possible. Beast sighed and prayed silently to himself that Alex would be able to reach the mansion in time.

"That was a terrific performance." Stryfe sneered as he moved from out of a shadow in the corner of the room. Hank's head jerked up and glared at the silver masked man.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"Apocalypse has no use for the young kid. He wants the X-Men to attack here." Stryfe smirked. "We've been through this many of times. Apocalypse will send a horsemen to kill some of the X-Men to anger them. They will arrive here where they will meet their end." He stated, leaving out one minor detail. 'As long as Cable does not get in the way, we will have no problem.' He thought bitterly to himself and left the room.

**X-Mansion- War Room**

"Okay, you do know you are with the good guys right?" Kitty asked Mystique, who rolled her eyes at the young girl.

"Yes, I do. My friend who sees the future said that you are all supposed to die soon." Mystique stated.

"But why would you care if we died?" Jubilee asked. "Would that be good for you since you are a bad guy that works with Magneto and all."

Mystique glared at the young Asian girl. "I no longer work with Magneto. I haven't for sometime. I used to have my own Brotherhood of Mutants, until they ran off to join Magneto." She said bitterly.

"I seriously don't get this" Kitty shook her head. "I mean, if Magneto comes here asking to help us, that will be plan creepy." Sarah ran into the room out of breath.

"Guys." Marrow called below them.

"Sarah, maybe it would be better if ya went to the Danger Room." Rogue told the younger girl, wanting to keep her away from Mystique. 'Hopefully, she'll just leave.' She thought to herself.

"But." Sarah said, but Jubilee bent down next to the little girl.

"Come on, we can go play house." She presauded the girl.

"Um okay. But I wanted to tell you guys that I was outside and there's this scary looking guy with red eyes was there. I thought he was Remy, but this guy has a white face and a red diamond on his forehead. He said he wanted to speak with someone." Sarah told the group. Rogue looked over at Kitty and Jubilee in disbelief.

"That better not be who Ah think it is." Rogue growled silently.

**End of Chapter 11**

Note: when Riptide said about de ja vu, Remy had lost control over his powers back in Unexpected Visitor and thats what is meant by it. Also, Crystal is Pietro's wife in the comics and I really don't like her, mostly because she is a horrible wife and mother!

Special Thanks to: **Chica De Los Ojos Café, Roguechere, Loneraven, firestorm13, AngelofMercy86, and CW. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya'll and little beat up Poccy plushies all around)

Next Chapter: **Operation Tolerance Zero **- people are getting fed up with mutants (Apocalypse and Phoenix) destroying the world and have come up with a solution. Let's just say, it gets worse.


	12. Operation Tolerance Zero

Hope ya enjoy :) for some reason this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. Hope it didn't turn out as bad as I think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

Joseph walked up the steps to the X-Mansion's yard. He looked up at the brown brick building that was finished. He remembered when only the beams of the building had were showing when he first arrived at the mansion. 'Now I got to get out of here before they find out anything or this place explodes.' He thought to himself.

He heard a footstep behind him and turned to see a tall man with a shredded cape and two piercing red eyes glaring at him. "Who are you?" Joseph asked a bit startled. At first he thought it was Gambit, but the man was too tall to be him.

"That is none of your concern." Sinister answered him. After hearing the strangers voice, he wanted to get as far away from the mansion as possible. The man's voice creeped him out.

He noticed the silver faced man staring at him which only made him even more uncomfortable. He glared at the man back at him. "What?" He growled.

"I had thought I was the only one who knew how to create clones." Sinister stated as he observed Joseph's features. "Except there must have been an error in the genetics when someone created you." He sneered.

Joseph's eyes opened wide and started walking backwards. "How do you know that?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"You truely have no intelligence, do you? As I said before, I've created clones. I can tell the difference between a real and nonreal living being." Sinister answered in an annoyed voice. "I am guessing from your features, you were created to be the clone of Magneto?" He asked.

Joseph shook his head. 'Crap.' He thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see Scott, Warren, Betsy, and Kurt walking towards him. Their attention seemed to be on Sinister and nothing else. Joseph slowly made his way to the shadows and disappeared.

"What are YOU doing here?" Scott growled and readidly himself incase he had to move fast and blast the fiend in front of him.

"Tsk tsk, no manners what so ever. I would have thought your parents would have taught you some before they died." Sinister said. Scott's hand clenched into a fist. Warren noticed this and moved his friend aside before he did something.

"Vhy are you here, Herr?" Kurt asked him in a politer manner.

"I've come to give you and your pitiful group information on En Sabah Nur." Sinister told the small group.

"Who's that?" Betsy asked. She had one of her purple psychic knives out on her left hand. She had never met Mister Sinister, but from what the team had told her and Warren, he could not be trusted.

"That is Apocalypse's real name, my dear. I know far more about him than what you know and I want him gone." Sinister stated as his red eyes flashed.

"Fine." Scott muttered and walked up to Sinister. "You will tell us the information we need to know and then get out." He growled.

Sinister smirked down at the brown haired man in amusement. "Of course."

**War Room**

John and Pietro eyed Mystique from her seat. She looked back at them in an annoyed look and turned her attention to Rogue, who was talking to Bobby.

"Like John said, as soon as we get them back, all of us are going on a huge vacation from here. Maybe invite Scott and Jean since they've had a sucky time also." Bobby told Rogue.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Rogue gave a weak smile. It would soon be a week since she lost Remy and told him she wanted to end their relationship. She never regretted saying something as much as she did then. She loved him and didn't know that Joseph was faking it the whole time.

"Why can't we just leave now and get the Grey woman and beat the shit out of this Apocalypse guy and go home?" X-23 growled and unsheathed a claw to twirled it around on the table.

"Because they want to make us wait." John replied to her.

"They wanna make sure it will go alright and that no one will get hurt." Rogue said and looked at John.

"They-want-to-make-us-sit-here-while-my-sister-is-suffering." Pietro muttered and got a nasty look from X-23. "Fine. I'll talk normal for now." He grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

Mystique raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you mean both your sisters?" She asked him.

"No, you bitch. I only have one sister! Wanda! I did have a sister named Anya, but she died. So that leaves only one sister!" Pietro growled at her, trying his best to keep his voice at the normal level.

"Really? So your father never told you about your other sister?" She smirked at him.

"What the fuck does it sound like. Hell no." Pietro snapped at her.

"I remember hearing that after your mother died, your father got together for a one night stand with a woman and ended up having a child. It was a baby girl that was born with green hair." Mystique stated and was amused by Pietro, John, Rogue, and Bobby's expression.

"Lorna is his sister?" Bobby almost choked when he heard.

"Yes, Lorna Dane." Mystique said as Pietro sat back in his chair in shock.

"I can't believe this." Pietro leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. X-23 got out of her chair to help him. She knew he might have a break down after learning he had another sister. Not to mention, she had been taken as well.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back and ya'll be able ta get ta know her." Rogue tried to assure Pietro.

"Yeah. If you want, I know some things about her I can tell you. Except for the really personal stuff, that stays hidden with me." Bobby told his friend. Their attention was turned to Mystique who was chuckling to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" X-23 growled as she looked at Mystique.

"I find it funny that none of you were able to realize this. Haven't you had check ups with blood samples? That would have shown it. Or even with her powers, they are practically the same as Magneto. Isn't it odd being in the same room as someone who is related to you and you didn't know it all along." She asked while looking at Rogue.

"You bitch." Rogue muttered and glared at Mystique. The others looked confused, looking back and forth between the two women.

"I thought I had raised you better than this. Don't ever speak to your mother like that." Mystique said. Rogue looked at the others who looked in shock. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want anyone to find out and they just did. Rogue flew out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"You really are a bitch." John muttered and glared at Mystique, who didn't seem to care. John and Bobby left to find Rogue and confront her about the new information. X-23 stayed behind to comfort Pietro, but kept an eye on Mystique. She swore if the blue woman said one more word, she was going to gut her.

**Chandler, Arizona**

The phone continued to ring in the small apartment. The lights were turned off and no one made a move to answer the phone. Finally, the answering machine picked up. "Dani? This is Anna, I was wondering if you were there. I guess not. Well, I am worried about you. You haven't showed up at work and no one has heard from you. If you get this message, please call me back." A clicking noise was heard and the person hung up.

Dani Moonstar sat on her couch. She had heard the message, but refused to answer it. People had knocked on the door to her apartment many times and she would not answer. Sooner or later her friends would find out she is a mutant and begin blaming her for what is happening to the world.

She had turned the TV on earlier and it showed a group called 'The Friends of Humanity' attacking mutants. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her. However, she knew she could escape if they turned, but she didn't want it to come down to that. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

"I can make a suggestion to you." Stryfe appeared in the room, startling Dani.

"Who are you?" Moonstar demanded and shot to her feet. She glared at the man and tried to send an image of his worst nightmare into his head, but it didn't work.

Stryfe chuckled and tapped his head. "Doesn't work against someone with mental shield." He stated and began to approach her.

"What do you want?" She glared at him.

"I come with a message from my master, Apocalypse." Stryfe said. "He said he wants you to join his team, which I strongly suggest you take. He can help you with your powers and protect you from all the mutant haters that want us dead."

"He's the one that created this whole mess?" Dani asked him while continuing to glare at him.

"He is only purging the world of the weak. He wants the weakest humans gone and those that carry an X gene may live if they are strong enough to survive." Stryfe told her.

"That's sick." Moonstar looked at him with disgust and moved away.

"It is their own fault if they die." Stryfe assured her, but it didn't look like he was going to persuade her to come willingly. "I will ask you again, are you going to come?" He asked.

"I will never join him." Dani said determinedly. Stryfe sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry if it sounded like I was giving you a choice. When Apocalypse requests for someone, he does not care if you want to or not." Stryfe used his telekinesis to hold her in place so she could not run off. "You will be coming with me, my dear." He growled. Dani's eyes glanced towards the back door and looked up.

A hawk flew through the window and landed on Stryfe's head. "What the hell." He growled and swatted the bird away. It screeched at him and tried to attack, but he threw the bird against the wall and it fell unconscious to the ground. "Now where were we?" He turned around to find Dani gone. He clenched his fists and ran to the open window and looked around.

"This can't hide you." He said and lifted his hand and removed the trees in the way. He could feel a person's presence. Stryfe waited until he had a lock on the person and then used his telekinesis to lift her into the air.

Dani had been able to escape through the window and started running, until she was lifted off her feet. "You are only making it harder on yourself." Stryfe snarled before the two of them disappeared.

**Washington D.C**

Three men entered the small room. The only thing that was in it was a long meeting table with twelve chairs, a screen at the front, and a small couch to the side. "I am so glad you agreed to see me." Larry Trask said to the two other men, Joseph MacTaggert and Graydon Creed.

"It is my pleasure to help you get rid of mutants. I don't understand why the president still hasn't decided on getting rid of them. They are destroying the world for Christ sakes." Creed stated with an annoyed voice.

"I left some papers for him to look over." MacTaggert told them as they closed the door behind them and walked to the front of the room.

"Isn't Mr. Hodge supposed to meet us?" Larry asked them. MacTaggert looked annoyed at Larry.

"Mr. Hodge will not be joining us. He serves a different purpose. He claims to have created a virus off of some mutant. It is supposed to capture mutants and bring them under people's control." Creed sneered. "We don't want them alive at all, something he does not understand."

"I am sorry to hear that." Larry said and grabbed a remote on the table and started pushing buttons.

"By the way, we are sorry to hear about your father. He was a brilliant man." MacTaggert told him. Larry sighed and nodded.

"I miss him. He was killed by mutants just because he wanted to make the world a better place." He said. "They found his body slashed up. When they did DNA tests from the hairs on his body, it was from a mutant named Sabertooth. They found his friend, Henry Gyrich, behind a garbage can. They said he looked terrified of whatever it was that killed him. Most likely was a mutant." Larry glared down at the remote. The mutants are going to pay for what they did." He vowed.

"What do you have to show us?" Creed asked. He had other things to do and didn't want to waste his time talking.

"Yes, here." Larry pressed the center button on the remote and the screen flashed to a lab with people working around an exam table in the center. A white sheet was pulled over a body. The screen flashed again to show a _man_ with yellow hair and wires sticking out of him. His eyes were closed and looked like he wasn't breathing.

"What is that?" MacTaggert asked.

"My father had created the Sentinels and had one that was more powerful than the others. He called it Mastermold. This is my own version of Mastermold, except his name is Bastion." Trask smiled as on cue, Bastion's eyes opened and revealed two yellow cyborg eyes.

"Interesting." Creed mused as he got a better look at Bastion.

"He is programmed to protect humanity and to rid the world of mutant kind once and for all. Every Sentinel that is being built has a chip that connect it with him. All the Sentinels are under his control and he is under mine." Trask stated.

"Excellent, this is exactly what we need to get rid of mutants." MacTaggert smirked.

"Isn't your son a mutant?" Creed asked him. MacTaggert glared at him as if he insulted him.

"Unfortunately, my whore of a wife ended up giving birth to a mutant." He snarled.

"Are you sure you want to continue on with this?" Trask asked MacTaggert. "Once I've set up Bastion, he will hunt down and destroy all mutants with the Sentinels."

"Of course I want this done. The little bastard means nothing to me." MacTaggert yelled at the younger man, who looked a bit frightened from the older man's rage.

"Alright. Operation Tolerance Zero will begin in a few days gentlemen."

**Apocalypse's Tower**

The Phoenix's yellow eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up. The last thing she remembered was fighting against a girl with glowing blue hands and black eyes. She looked around to find herself in a dark chamber with torches hanging from the wall.

She stood up and looked around to find a door to her right. '**Whoever did this is going to pay.**' She thought as she floated towards the door.

The Phoenix opened it to find a large mutant talking to a dark blue furred mutant. "Yes, it will be done soon. As soon as Stryfe brings the rest, we can start." Dark Beast told Apocalypse.

"Excellent." Apocalypse smiled and folded his hands behind his back. He turned towards the open door and looked at his guest. "Welcome, Phoenix." He said and started walking towards her.

Flames surrounded the Phoenix as she glared at the person responsible distracting her from her mission. "**Who dares to cross the Phoenix."** She growled.

"I am far older than you are." Apocalypse approached her, not afraid of her like everyone else she had come across. "I've heard recent stories about you and I am impressed."

"**I do not care if I impress you."** She told Apocalypse and sent a flame at him, but it vaporized before it ever hit him.

"You can not hurt me." He stated and brought his hands forward. "I simply ask for you to join me and my cause."

"**The Phoenix works for no one. I do as I wish."** She snarled at him.

"Like you did with those people you helped? You protected them and they treated you lower than dirt. You have a right to be mad at this world. But I also know you crave to have people bow to you again like they once did at the beginning." Apocalypse smile grew when he saw the Phoenix look a bit more interested.

"**Go on."** She said. She glanced over to the side of the room to see four individuals standing like statues with black eyes and glowing symbols on their foreheads. She recognized Plague from when she fought the horseman. The others she did not recognize, but Jean did.

'Oh god, Logan. I am so sorry.' Jean said in her mind as she looked her friend she thought had been killed. She looked at the other three she knew as Polaris, Gambit, and Scarlet Witch and began to wonder how the X-Men would be able to stop them. She had never felt this weak or helpless before. Jean had been fighting the Phoenix to regain control, but the spirit grew angry and shut her out. She could only look out of her body and see the Phoenix making a deal with Apocalypse.

"I will ask only this of you. Will you join me?" Apocalypse asked and extended his hand to the Phoenix. "And before you object, you will not be below me. You will be beside me ruling this world. Purging it of the weak. Everyone will be bowing at your feet." He stated. "But most importantly, it will be impossible for you to be trapped in the cursed lake again."

An evil smirk spread across the Phoenix's face as she stretched her hand out and took Apocalypse's. "I accept."

**End of Chapter 12**

**Special Thanks to: Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, BlkDiamond, Roguechere, firestorm13, gatermage, CW, and AngelofMercy86.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter.

Next Chapter: I can't take it anymore, this is the longest I've gone without writing my favorite couples in a fic. So next chapter is an all memories chapter. Meaning: MAJOR ROMY, JOTT, JONDA, LICE, KIOTR, AND JUNO! I think the chapter will be called **Christmas Memories. **I am in the season. And this story really needs some happiness in it.


	13. Christmas Memories!

Hope ya enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that. But hey, I can still think I do.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

Cable sat at the desk going over the best and safest way to break into Apocalypse's Tower and destroy him. He had thought that breaking everyone into groups to fight off the horsemen and his minions would work while he and a few others went to fight Apocalypse. However, there was one problem that stood in the way: the Phoenix.

He knew he already disrupted the past when he saved Xavier from being killed by Stryfe. Not only that, the X-Men in his time hadn't known what was going on until Apocalypse had come force. Now, they knew partially what they were going against. 'How can we stop the Phoenix?' He thought to himself.

They were most likely going to have to stop the Phoenix before going after Apocalypse. They would need Jean to help them and not to mention the Phoenix was causing almost as much chaos as Apocalypse.

"**_You know you could just ask for help."_** He heard a female voice say and looked to his left to see a faded woman standing there. She was shaded white and was see through.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping everyone rebuild?" Cable asked the woman, who smirked.

"**_I am, but I figured if you kill Apocalypse then there will be nothing to rebuild_**." She told him with a smile. "**_Any luck so far?_**" She asked.

"He has already risen. At the moment, he is not the person I am concerned with." Cable replied, not hearing someone enter the room behind him and listening to the conversation.

"**_The Phoenix?_**" She asked and he nodded. "**_Why don't I just come back and help you. I mean who else knows more about the Phoenix than me?_**" She asked him.

"It will only drawl more questions of who we are. Scott and the other X-Men are not supposed to know." Cable said to her.

"That you're Scott' son?" Domino asked as she finally spoke up to him, catching the two off balance.

"What are you doing here?" Cable growled and shot to his feet.

"Relax, I already know all this because YOU told me." Domino rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "So, who's this? A girlfriend?" She asked. 'If that's even possible for him.' She thought to herself.

The woman laughed to herself and shook her head. "**_Definitely not_**." She told Domino and looked over at Cable. "**_What happened to the 'I am not going to tell anyone' thing?_**"

"She annoyed me until I told." He grumbled and glanced over at Domino.

"So, who are you?" Domino asked the woman.

"**_My name is Rachael Summers. I am, well sorta Nathan's sister_**." Rachael replied in the best way she could.

"How are you sorta his sister? What is you cloned from him or something?" The black-haired girl asked.

"**It's complicated. I am Jean Grey's daughter**." Rachael replied. "**And the Phoenix's." **

"That's just screwed up." Domino shook her head and looked over at Cable. "And I thought you were messed up."

Cable turned his head away from the younger girl, already annoyed by her. "So, are you like real or something?" Domino asked as she looked through Rachael.

"**_I can travel through the Astral Plane and speak with who I need to talk to._**" Rachael replied.

"Why aren't you here helping? You seem a lot less strict than Mr. Commando here." Domino nodded her head in Cable's direction.

"**_I do suppose it would be a good idea to go into your time and help. You'll be needing it, believe me._**" Rachael told the younger girl. Cable was about to object and she stopped him. "**_And you know I am right, Nathan. I won't stop you on your quest to get rid of Apocalypse. But I know how to stop the Phoenix, without killing Jean."_**

**Danger Room**

Rogue flew into the Danger Room and fell onto her bed. She couldn't believe Mystique had just told everyone that she was her mother. It was hard enough trying to accept it. Now everyone was going to not trust her anymore and probably kick her out. 'Why can't all this happen ta someone else?' She cried and wiped away a strand of hair that fell onto her face.

'First Ah lose the one man that means more ta meh than anythin', all because some jackass tricked meh inta it. Not ta mention mah friends goin' through the same thing. Then Ah find out that bitch was the one Ah considered mah momma.' She buried her head into the pillow and refused to look up.

"Rogue?" She heard John's voice call and footsteps approach. She refused to look up. The others were probably already told about her connection with Mystique and were coming to tell her to get out of the mansion.

"Leave meh alone." Rogue whispered. She felt someone sit down next to her on the bed and rest an arm on her shoulder.

"Rogue, we're not mad at you." Bobby assured her, but she refused to look up.

"We're mostly happy you didn't turn out like Mystique. I don't think anyone likes that bitch. Probably the reason why her team left her." John growled.

"Ah didn't want any of ya ta find out." Rogue said and sat up slowly to look at her two friends who were trying to comfort her. "Ah just found out and Ah still don't know how ta deal with it."

"This doesn't mean you have to accept Mystique as your mother." John told her and bent down next to the bed. "Look at Wanda and Pietro. They thought Magneto was the father they had been looking for. Then, the jackass showed his true colors when we went against him on that one mission. He didn't care if he hurt his own children." He stated.

"Yeah, but it feels like all this time Ah've been lied ta. Ah trusted her when Ah was little. She never acted evil or anythin'. Mah Aunt Irene would always talk nice about her." Rogue's voice trembled. Bobby hugged her.

"Don't worry, well be here for you." John told her and gave her a small smile. "And when Gambit gets back, he'll be there for you also."

"What if we don't get any of them back?" Rogue whispered and released Bobby. "What if we have ta kill them ta stop this Apocalypse guy?" She asked.

"It won't come down to that." Bobby vowed. "We'll find a way to beat him and not lose anyone. I mean, we've gone through so much there is no way we can lose, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well find out." John muttered and crossed his hand over his chest after he stood up. He looked over to see Piotr walking towards the group.

"Have any of you seen Kitty?" The older mutant asked them. A sudden smack noise coming from the hallway caught there attention. Kitty walked in with an angry look on her face and left Pete Wisdom in the hall rubbing his cheek with a sly grin on his face.

"I swear, MEN ARE SCUM!" Kitty growled. Piotr rushed over to her side. "Except for you, you are a good one."

"Did he do something to you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"He learned his lesson." Kitty assured her boyfriend. She looked over at her friends. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Found out that Mystique is Rogue's mom." Bobby replied and got a nasty glare from Rogue.

"Why don't ya just announce it ta the world?" Rogue growled at him.

"Mystique's your mom? Oh man. Like I'm so sorry." Kitty rushed over to her friend and pushed Bobby off the bed to hug Rogue. "Are you, like, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ah just wish things were back ta how they were. Before Ah knew that SHE was mah momma. Ah liked it better when everyone was happy. When Logan, Wanda, Lorna, Jean, and Remy were still here." She sighed.

"Well, think back to the happy times we had around here. There are tons!" Kitty told her. There was a loud racket coming from the other side of the Danger Room. The group looked over to find Jubilee hugging Jono and yelling at Gayle.

"Why don't you just leave? No one likes you. And Jono is staying with me and is NOT going home with you so you can abuse him." Jubilee growled.

Gayle glared at the young girl and glanced up at Jono. "Yer owe me for what yer did ter me. I lost months of me life because of yer!" She shouted.

_And yer losin' even more by stayin' here. I ain't goin' back ter England with yer. I'm stayin' with Jubilee and the X-Men. _Jono told her, finally standing up to the woman he had been afraid of.

Gayle's eyes went wide, realizing he no longer felt guilty. "Fine, I'm packin' up ternight. But this is not the last time yer'll see me." She growled and went to pack her things.

Jubilee hugged Jono again and heard Kitty call them over. "Hey, guys!" She shouted to her friends. They walked over to them.

"What's up?" Jubilee asked, while still keeping her arm around Jono.

"We were thinking of all the good times around here." Kitty replied. "I still love the mission in Antarctica. That was great." She laughed as Piotr paled.

"That was not fun. Maybe for you." He said.

"Hm, I like last Christmas. That was great" Jubilee mentioned. The others nodded in response.

**Christmas Eve at the X-Mansion -Past**

Jean was placing some last minute decorations around the house that she and the girls had bought. This was her favorite time of the year around the mansion. It was decorated beautifully and had a huge Christmas tree.

Most of the students went home for the holidays to be with their families, leaving only a few left in the mansion. Kitty was originally supposed to leave, but her flight got canceled due to snow.

"Jean." Scott said from behind the red head. Jean turned around to see Scott standing in the doorway of the living room with his hands to his side. He looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and went to his side. "You don't look alright." She commented and felt his forward. He smiled at her and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Actually, I am great. It's just." He hesitated. "I was wondering if I could give you my gift early." He asked her.

Jean smiled and was about to say 'I have to wait till Christmas,' but by the way he looked, she decided to receive it early. "Sure." She asked. He smiled and had her sit down on a leather chair. He stood before her with her hands in his.

"Ever since I first came to the mansion and saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and honest woman that I've ever come across with." His hands began to shake in hers. She didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"Jean." Scott finally said and released his right hand from hers and bent down on one knee. Jean's green eyes grew wide. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small brown box. His hand trembled as he opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Jean's eyes were filled with tears of happiness. "Y-yes!" She shouted and hugged him. Scott's nervous behavior soon disappeared and was replaced by excitement. She had accepted! He held her close to him, almost dropping the ring when she hugged him.

When they finally broke apart, he took the ring out of the box and shakingly placed it on her finger. "I love you, Scott." Jean told him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

'And I love you.' He sent over their telepathic link and kissed her back.

**Upper Level-Girls Dorm**

"Ah-Ah-Choo!" Wanda sneezed into her kleenex. She wiped her noise. The young black-haired girl hated this. She was sick, which meant no going out with her friends or John. The only thing she was happy about was she didn't have any early Danger Room sessions. She heard a knock at the door and looked to see John standing there in his PJ's

"What do you want?" Wanda growled and quickly covered her mouth with her sweat shirt as she coughed.

"I can't go for the Danger Room session, so I decided to stay with you." John replied. He sounded groggy and looked pale.

"I told you not to kiss me when I am sick. Now you are." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It was worth it." He replied with a weak smile. He made his way over to her and laid down next to her in bed. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. She rested her head against his chest.

"This sucks. I wanted to go skiing with the others." Wanda grumbled. "Rogue called me from on their way home, apparently Gumbo can't ski to save his life. She said Kitty got it on tape."

"We can go once we're better. It'll be only you and me." He winked down at her.

"Well, I don't think we'll get much skiing done then." She smirked at him and kissed him. John pulled the blanket over the both of them.

**Rec. Room**

Bobby and Lorna returned with the rest of their friends from the ski trip. He had twisting his ankle during the trip and ended up in doors. To his surprise and delight, Lorna decided to stay with him. The whole time was wonderful. They talked about each others pasts and got to know each other even better.

He learned she was adopted by a family that tried to hide the fact she was a mutant by dying her hair brown. He told her about his family in Boston and how they no longer wanted to talk to him because he was a mutant. "Your little brother sounds like a prick." He smiled as he remembered her saying this.

He picked up his glass of eggnog and sipped it as he waited for Lorna to meet him. It tasted different from the last time he had eggnog, but ignored it. "Hey." He heard Lorna's voice say and turned to see the smiling green haired girl. "Been waiting long?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all." Bobby replied and placed the glass down. Lorna walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She gave him a weird look and backed away.

"What did you drink or eat?" She asked.

"Only eggnog." Bobby replied to her and looked down at the glass he had.

"I think that might be Logan's special brand of eggnog." Lorna commented. She broke into a smile as she saw him throw it in the trash.

"Don't tell him. He gets ticked off when people sneak into his alcohol." Bobby whispered as Logan walked into the room, followed by Jubilee and Jono.

"Come on, Wolvie. Do it!" Jubilee whined. Logan grunted and sat down in front of the TV. The game was on and he didn't want to be bugged.

"Not now kid, and not ever." Logan told her and flipped the television on.

"Please!" Jubilee pouted and sat down next to him. "It'll be my Christmas and Birthday gift." She bribed him.

"No!" Logan grumbled.

_Come on, Jubes. I think he doesn't want ter. _Jono told his girlfriend. _Some men have too much pride to do this._ He said. Logan shot him a glare and finally decided to do as they requested.

"Fine, bring it to me." He growled. 'Why do I always get suckered inta these things.' He thought to himself as Jubilee grabbed the bag she left out in the hall. She opened it and pulled out a long red Santa jacket and reached to Logan's knee's.

"How long do I gotta keep this on for?" Logan asked them.

"Only five minutes." Jubilee replied and handed him the Santa hat.

"I ain't wearin' the hat." Logan told her and sat down.

"Aw, but Wolvie, it's part of the deal." Jubilee told him. "Besides, it's not like it's going to mess up your hair."

"Fine." Logan took the Santa hat and placed it on his head. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." Jubilee smiled. Jono hestiated. He knew Logan could probably kill him, but Jubilee had told him she would get Logan to put it on and he would take the picture.

_Mr. Logan_ Jono said, getting Logan's attention. He older man turned around and looked at Jono just as the younger man pulled the camera out and took a picture. _Say cheese_!

As soon as the flash went off, Logan jumped off of the couch and chased after Jono and Jubilee. There was no way he was going to let anyone see a picture of him in a Santa's suit.

They ran down the hallway and pasted Rogue and Remy. "Dere's somethin' y' don' see everyday, non?" The Cajun smirked down at Rogue.

"Jubilee's been sayin' she wanted ta get a picture of Logan in a Santa suit or Easter Bunny. Guess she finally got it." Rogue chuckled to herself.

"Poor Wolverine." Remy shook his head. He glanced down at Rogue. "Perhaps y'd like to make y'r own special memories." He grinned at her.

"Ya know Ah can't touch ya without knockin' ya out." Rogue frowned at him.

"Oui, but it's worth it." He told her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, look what we're standin' under." Remy eyes looked up and then down at Rogue. She gazed up to see mistletoe hanging above them.

"Ya planned this, didn't ya?" Rogue asked, a smile forming on her lips. 'He tried so hard.' She thought to herself. Over the past week, she had started her lessons with Xavier on controlling her powers. She wanted more than anything to kiss him and be like all the other normal couples in the mansion, but they couldn't.

"Mebbe Remy did." He told her. "Close y'r eyes." Remy said to her. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked.

"It be a surprise, chere." Remy replied. Rogue hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if she should. "Y' trust moi?" He asked.

"Always." She replied and closed her eyes. He smiled and pulled out of his pocket a scarf and covered it over his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her with. She eyes snapped open and looked at him as she returned the kiss. She could feel the fabric between them and knew she couldn't absorb him.

After several moments, he finally pulled away and looked down at her. "Soon won' be needin' dis. Y'll have full control of y'r powers." Remy grinned.

"Ah hope ya are right." She whispered and leaned her head against his chest. "Ah'm supposed ta meet Lorna and Bobby in the Rec. Room. Wanna go?" Rogue asked him.

"If y'r dere, den of course." He took her by the arm and they walked down the hall to meet with their friends.

**Present**

Rogue sat on her bed, surrounded by her friends thinking. She had trusted Remy back then, but for some reason didn't trust him when he said that Joseph was faking. 'Ah swear if Ah ever lay eyes on that boy again, he's going ta pay for makin' meh doubt Remy.' She thought to herself.

"That was a great Christmas." Jubilee sighed and leaned against Jono. "Hehe, I still got the picture of Wolvie in the Santa outfit. He thought I destroyed them all." She laughed to herself.

"You got to show me that sometime." Bobby told her.

"We know you guys are worried." Kitty began to say to John, Bobby, and Rogue. "And we knows you've heard a million times, 'we'll get them back' but we really will." She assured them.

"And we'll have Wolvie back and we'll be the big happy family we were before." Jubilee stated with a smile.

"That reminds me, Mr. Summers said to start moving our stuff into the mansion. It has been rebuilt and we do not have to stay in the Lower Level anymore." Piotr told the group.

"Finally, I'm so sick of this place." John said and stretched his arms out in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling as he twisted his arms behind his back and noticed a flame at the top of the Danger Room. "Guys, has that always been there?" He asked.

Everyone looked up and noticed the flame was lowering and getting bigger. "What is that?" Rogue got up from the bed and backed away with the rest of the group.

Suddenly, the flame turned into the shape of a large bird and a woman appeared in the middle of it. "Oh shit. It's the Phoenix!" John yelled.

**End of Chapter 13**

Note: For Rachael, I had thought she was Jean and Scott's daughter. Then I read that she is somehow the Phoenix and Jean's daughter. I'm still trying to figure out that is even possible, but it is I guess. If someone knows it, please explain it to me.

Special thanks: **Loneraven, Princess Myra, Chica De Los Ojos Café, gatermage, moonfirefairy, CW, firestorm13, and AngelofMercy86. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (little Romy, Jonda, Lice, and Jott plushies all around :)

Next Chapter: The mansion is attacked next chapter. Or course, it has been rebuilt so it must be attacked now (like how it is in the comics, blow it up, rebuilt, few weeks later, its blown up again) Also, Sinnie explains about Poccy's history. And **two** people die next chapter.


	14. Battle Plan

Hope ya enjoy the chapter!

Warning: towards the end of this chapter, it's kinda violent.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.

Everyone raced to the side of room, trying to get into attack position. The flames around the woman began to die gradually and it revealed a woman with short red hair wearing green glasses. "Hi." Rachel said, only causing the others to continue to glare at her, thinking she is the Phoenix.

Cable, Domino, Scott, and a few others ran into the room after they heard a loud noise coming from the Danger Room. "Who's that?" Scott asked. At first he thought it was Jean, but this woman's hair was too short and looked slightly younger.

"She's from my time." Cable explained and walked over to her. "She's the Phoenix from my time."

"Yeah, I think you just confused them even more." Domino told him.

"The Phoenix is not evil. The reason it was born was to help people. It lost its way and started doing the opposite of its purpose." Rachel said. "I've come to help stop her from destroying and get Jean back."

"If Jean's the Phoenix of our time, then, like, how did you become the Phoenix of our future?" Kitty asked the red haired woman.

Thinking fast, she came up with an excuse. "The Phoenix wanted to make up for it's sins so it attached itself to my body." She lied. She couldn't tell them that she was Jean's daughter.

"What's with that bird and red heads?" John whispered to Bobby, who shrugged.

"If you will excuse us, I want to speak with her." Cable told the group and guided Rachel towards the hallway. After making sure no one was around he began talking to her. "I don't think it was a good idea for you to have come here." He said to her.

"Because it's not part of your strategy? Nathan, you have to defeat the Phoenix, Apocalypse, and other things before you can go home. Why not get some extra help? It's not like they know who I am." Rachel told him and smiled. "Besides the girl with the black spot over her eye."

"That is only because Domino annoyed me until I told her. I don't understand that girl. It's like she lives to annoy me." Cable grumbled.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Rachel sang teasingly.

"I do NOT have a crush on her. That is ridiculous." He growled, only making Rachel laugh to herself.

"I was actually speaking about her." She told him with a grin. "Is there something you wish to share?" Rachel asked him. He didn't say anything, only turned his head the other way. 'You like her.' Racael sent him the telepathic message.

**Muir Island**

Moria was cleaning up her work area. Sean had some errands to run and once he got back they were going to sit down and have dinner.

She covered her mouth as she yawned. Over the past few days, she had hardly gotten any sleep. There had to be a way to cure the Professor before it was too late. She figured he would have less than a week left if he could not be cured.

"Interesting work you do here." A male voice said from behind her. Moria dropped the test tube in her hand and turned to see Stryfe standing behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded and silently cursing for dropping the tube with a sample of Xavier's blood. She had five others, but still needed all the samples she could get to see what reacts best against the virus.

"That is none of your concern woman." He sneered and knocked her out with a psyche blast. "I am not here to speak with you, only your son." Stryfe said to the unconscious woman and started walking towards the back.

He entered a room with two glass cells that had holes in them. Two young men sat in them. A blond man that sat in the right cell looked up and started shouting at Stryfe.

"Hey, get me out of here! I will make it worth your wild." Lucas shouted and stood up as Stryfe rolled his eyes at him.

"Please, I could kill you easily. As Legion, you could have defeated me but not anymore." Stryfe taunted the blond haired man and walked up to Kevin's cell.

"What do you want?" Kevin demanded and stood up.

"I am here to make a deal with you on behalf of Apocalypse." Stryfe announced to the younger man.

"What I am not good enough for him to come here himself?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"He has other important business matters to attend to." Stryfe told him.

"Well, you can tell him I don't care about his little deal." Kevin growled and turned his back towards Stryfe.

'I can easily manipulate this puny mutant.' He thought to himself, but remembered Apocalypse wanted them with none of their minds wiped. "He offers you something that might make you reconsider." Stryfe smirked when Kevin turned around and wanted for the silver armored man to continue. "He can give you full control of your powers without hurting anyone. You wouldn't have to stay locked away until your mother finds a way to help you."

"I'll do it! Just let me out of here!" Lucas yelled at him.

"You were just a pawn for Apocalypse to get his first horseman." Stryfe shot at the blond haired man.

"I'm still not interested." Kevin told the other man.

"Really? It's a shame." Stryfe shook his head. "Your father is out there planning of ways of getting rid of mutants for good." He grinned when he saw Kevin's facial expressions darken. "You remember him, don't you? The man who would beat your mother for having a mutant. All those days you would spend in the hospital waiting for her to recover until she finally got away from him."

"Where do I sign up with this Apocalypse guy?" Kevin asked, sounding more interested in the deal than before.

**X-Mansion-War Room**

Jubilee and some of the other students had gone into the upper half of the mansion to help move in the furniture and rest of the things needed. While down in the War Room, Scott, Cable, Ororo, Kurt, Warren, Betsy, Rogue, X-23, Pietro, John, and Mystique sat waiting for Sinister to explain about Apocalypse.

"You better not be playing games, or you will pay." Scott warned at the red-eyed mutant sitting across from him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" An evil grin spread across Sinister's face as she looked down at the man.

"Just get on with it." Cable growled. He hated being in the same room as Sinister. As soon as he saw him, he was tempted on destroying him and ridding the world of both Sinister and Apocalypse.

"Very well. He used to be a slave in Egypt thousands of years ago. He is one of the oldest living mutants. Or he was until he was locked away. He killed millions of people during his time when his powers manifested. No one was able to destroy him, only lock him away. I am not sure if it is true, but his first horsemen were skeletons of his enemies he resurrected. He has been trying to escape ever since he was locked up. He even came to me through the Astral Plane for help." Sinister told them.

"Let me guess. You helped him?" Betsy asked.

"Not quite. He offered me immortality, power, and the most advanced science equipment of the time. I ,of course accepted. Then turned my back on him and left. Now that he is back, he is already ticked with me." Sinister said.

"He's not the only one." Rogue muttered and glared at the scientist. "Though, now Ah do got more of a reason ta wanna kill him."

"Is there anyway to kill him that you know of? Weakness?" Ororo asked.

"I've been looking for over a hundred years and nothing." He replied.

"Storm, call Wisdom, Colossus, and Rachael into Xavier's office." Scott told the white-haired woman before leaving the room.

"Well, we got a chance of defeating him, right?" John asked.

"I doubt it." Sage commented. The others looked at her and she shrugged. "Well let me put this in simple terms for everyone. Five of our teammates have turned evil, two turned traitor, one of the most oldest and powerful mutant has returned, parts of the world are being destroyed, and the Professor is in a coma. I'd say we are pretty much screwed." Sage responded as she leaned back in her chair as the phone began to ring.

"No one better answer that." X-23 warned the rest of the group.

"Actually, I hate to tell you this, but did you turn on the TV?." Bobby asked the group as he walked into the room.

"No, no one is allowed to look at the TV. If we don't see it, it is not there." Warren told the rest of the people. The answering machine picked up the phone call.

"Hello, I know you people are there. This is Emma Frost of the Hellfire Club, just so you know, we are sueing you for what one of your X-Men did to our beautiful home. We shall see you in court, Charles." The voice on the answering machine said.

"Was that what was on the news, Bobby?" Betsy asked the younger man, who scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, no, what was on the news was much worse." He answered softly. "They've reopened the Sentinel program." He told them.

"Well this is just great." X-23 growled.

**X-Mansion- Xavier's Office**

Pete Wisdom stood in the room waiting for the others. Scott had told him and a few others they would be going on a mission to stop the Phoenix. He didn't know how he planned on doing it. He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette into the room and sat down. No use standing when no one was even there yet.

He heard the door open and quickly put out the cigarette. He turned around to see Domino in the room with no adults. 'Bloody hell.' He cursed to himself. If he had known it was a student he wouldn't have put it out. "You made me throw away my cigarette. You must be punished." Pete got to his feet with one hand on his gun hiding behind his jacket.

"Aw, I'm so sorry." Domino rolled her eyes and stared at where he had his hand. A small smile came to her lips and she glared at him. "Drawl!" She yelled and pulled out her gun and aimed it at him, during the same time he did the same.

"Pete, Domino, no playing with guns in the school." Scott chided them both. They grumbled and placed their guns back in their proper places as Scott, Rachel, Colossus, and Storm entered.

"Are you sure we won't be needing more people?" Storm asked the young red haired woman.

"I believe Scott has the best chance at reaching Jean. The only reason we need more people is because the Phoenix at the moment is very dangerous." Rachel explained to them.

"One thing I don't get. If you are the Phoenix of the future, then why can't you go and stop this Phoenix now?" Domino asked her.

"Well for one, like Cable I am not supposed to be here. We are trying to prevent the future we live in now. If we can stop the Phoenix, it will give us another ally to defeating Apocalypse and ending all of this." Rachel explained.

'I don't care as long as I get Jean back.' Scott thought to himself. He felt Storm's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the African goddess.

"We'll get her back and end all of this soon." She promised him.

"Alright, enough of this crap. Let's just go." Domino told them. "I can think of a ton of other things I could do than to stand around and talk." The others nodded and began walking out the door towards the jet.

"Why is she even coming?" Pete asked.. "Isn't she a student?"

"Let's just say, I always get my way." Domino told him and walked past him. 'And what I want to do is go beat the shit out of a bird and maybe later I'll go dancing.' She thought to herself.

**War Room**

"I think it is better if we go after Apocalypse first. He wants to rule the world, where the Sentinels do not." Cable told them.

"Yeah, plus we'll have everyone back by then." Rogue commented and sighed. "And Ah'll have Remy back."

"Rogue, you can do so much better than that trash." Mystique rolled her eyes. She had seen Gambit and hadn't liked him. The thought of him with her daughter made her blood boil. She didn't even noticed the angry glare she got from Sinister.

"Why don't ya mind ya own business. It's not like ya were there for meh in mah life, so shut it." Rogue growled.

"I am only looking out for your well being." Mystique told her.

"Kinda late, isn't it?" Rogue shot at the blue woman. Both women stopped when they heard Sinister laughing from his chair.

"What?" Rogue growled at the scientist.

"I don't know whether to find this amusing or idiotic. A woman giving advice on something she has nothing about." Sinister sneered. Mystique glared across at him.

"Like you would really know?" Mystique growled.

"I know far more than you, my dear. For instances, didn't you have a child with Sabertooth?" A evil grin came across Sinister's face as Mystique glared at him.

"My God, this woman isn't just sick and twisted; she is a nutcase. I mean who would sleep with THAT guy." John muttered.

"People, can we please get back on focus." Warren stood up and told them. "After this Apocalypse guy is defeated, then you can go back to arguing."

"I don't really see the problem here." X-23 said out loud. "All you have to do is kill Apocalypse. I mean, his horsemen can't be that hard. He can use his telekinesis to stop them." She pointed towards Cable.

"It is not that easy. He has their powers at their highest levels." Cable told them.

"So, all we got to do is fight anywhere where there is no metal and try to stop Lorna. With Wanda, just keep away from her. Maybe throw Logan into a hole and pray he can't climb out. And the last thing is just make sure Remy doesn't touch anything." Bobby suggested.

"That won't ever work." Sinister sneered at the younger man.

"Oh, I would like to hear some of your suggestions." Bobby growled at the older mutant. "And I swear, if you piss anyone else off, including me which you already are, I'll freeze your ass off." He threatened, only causing Sinister to laugh.

"Please child. I've killed more powerful mutants than you." Sinister told him. "And I am correct. You wouldn't be able to go with your little 'plan.' Do you even know the full extent of your teammates powers?" He asked.

"No, but we know more about them than ya would." Rogue growled at him.

"Really, then tell me how you would go against an empathy with unlimited power?" Sinister asked her.

**Downtown New York**

War watched as a parked red CRV exploded and parts of it fell onto the street. He did not pay attention to the two men approaching him with loaded guns, nor the sirens of police cars.

"Hey, freeze mutie!" One guy shouted at the horsemen. War turned his head and looked at him. "Yeah, you heard me. You and your kind are going to pay for what you have done to the world. It's not yours!" He shouted.

His friend nodded and then began to feel funny. Feelings of betrayal, fear, pain, and paranoia entered his head and he looked at his friend. "We got to get out of here." His friend told him and his hand began shaking.

"What the hell are you talking about. I'ma blow this freaks head off." The guy said and looked at his friend and lowered his gun. His friend was pointing the gun at him.

"You are going to abandon me here, aren't you!" His friend shouted.

"No, I'm not. What the hell is wrong with you?" The man asked. Suddenly, he began to feel the same emotions go into his mind and raised his gun at his friend. At the same time, they both pulled the trigger and killed one another.

War turned his head away from them and at the approaching police car that started to glow red. Before the car exploded, the officer jumped out and pointed his gun at War. "My name is Detective Lucas Bishop and you are under arrest sir!" Bishop yelled at him.

War charged the gun, but found the man was able to absorb the charge into his hand. "Your little tricks won't work on me." Bishop said and began to approach War slowly.

War waited until Bishop was close to a street light before blowing the light out and sending the bigger man back. Before Bishop could sit up, the ground below him was glowing red. He tried to put his hand down to absorb it, but it was too late. The ground below him exploded and killed him instantly.

**X-Mansion- Hallway**

"You are going to pay for not coming with me." Gayle told Jono as she picked up her bags and continued to look at him.

_I'm not goin' ter continue ter beat meself up fer somethin' I had no control over._ Jono told her. Gayle growled and turned around and walked towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Jubilee growled as Gayle opened the door, but didn't move.

'Why isn't she leaving?' She thought and then noticed three knives sticking out of Gayle's back. Finally, the young girl fell backwards onto the carpet. Jono and Jubilee looked in horror as Death stepped forward. "Wolvie?

**End of Chapter 14**

Note: okay, so the two people that died weren't that important. Gayle got it, but she was mean so eh. The other person showed up for this chapter and got kiled: Bishop. I wouldn't mind the guy if he would only stop talking about being a cop.

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, AngelofMercy86, firestorm13, moonfirefairy, CW, and gatermage.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (gives you all hugs and cake since it's my Birthday today)

Next Chapter: **Bird Hunting** - Part of the team goes and tracks down the Phoenix, while the others have a little problem with Death at the door, also Alex returns. And check in with good old Poccy


	15. The Bird Hunt

Note: Some parts of this chapter refer back to Unexpected Visitor and Arrival. It may be a bit confusing if you haven't read those two, but it might not. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.

* * *

**Apocalypse's Tower**

"**How foolish. They are actually searching for Jean**." Phoenix said as she watched the jet on Apocalypse's large screen monitor.

"Death was supposed to get rid of them all. I see that some escaped before he entered their home." Apocalypse growled as he looked at the screen as well. "I will send either Famine or Plague to get rid of them."

"**No need.**" Phoenix told him and turned away from the monitor and began walking out of the large chamber. "**They are coming to try and get Jean back. I can't let that happen. I will destroy them all.**" An evil smirk appeared on her face as her eyes glowed dark orange and walked out of the room.

"Plague." Apocalypse called, while still watching the screen. The woman with short blackish-red hair walked forward and stood beside her master. "I want you to go to the X-Men's home as well. Death is to kill all of them, but I want the entire place gone." He ordered.

Plague didn't say anything, only turning her head and walking out of the chamber. She passed the cell area where Dani Moonstar was chained to the wall. However, chains laid broken next to her where Beast had been chained up.

"Hey, you!" Dani shouted at the other woman. "Why the hell are you working for him?" She yelled, but when the ex-X-Men turned to face her and stared at her with those cold black eyes she kept quiet. 'What has that guy done to these people?' She thought to herself and watched as a portal formed and Plague disappeared.

**X-Mansion- Sub-basement **

Sarah walked down the hallways looking for Dirge. The last time she saw the cat was on her bed. When she went to get something to eat and came back the cat was gone. She already checked the new upper levels of the mansion and didn't find him.

"Dirge! Here kitty." Sarah called and looked into each of the rooms. 'Where is he? It's not like him to leave.' She thought to herself sadly.

She continued walking until she reached the War Room. She gazed inside and saw that strange man she had met the other night. Sitting on the table before him, Dirge was laying on the table in front of him purring.

"Dirge." Sarah called and ran into the room. Sinister looked down at the little girl in disgust.

'I thought all these worthless Morlocks were slaughter.' He thought to himself and glared at the little girl.

"Excuse me. I want to take my kitty." Sarah told Sinister and quietly took Dirge into her arms.

"Sarah, what are ya doin' in here?" Rogue's voice came from the door way. The little girl spun around and looked at the older girl.

"I was looking for Dirge." Sarah replied.

"Sugah." Rogue said and walked in. She kept an eye on Sinister. She knew that Sarah had once been a Morlock and Sinister had her family killed. There was no way she wanted the little girl near the mad scientist or give him a chance to have the last Morlock killed. "Why don'tcha find some of the others?" She suggested.

"Alright." Sarah whispered. She felt like she was in trouble, and didn't want to stick around for the punishment she was going to get.

Rogue watched as the little girl exited the room and then turned her attention back to Sinister. "Ya better stay away from her." Rogue growled.

"I have no interest in mutant trash like her." Sinister sneered at her.

"That's why ya had her family and friends killed?" Rogue asked in an angry voice.

"They were nothing and would be nothing. All they did was live in sewers and would never have a chance at a life. They are better off where they are now." Sinister told her.

"Why you sick son of a. . . . " Rogue began to say and approached him with her fists at her side, ready to punch him in the face.

"No manners at all. I guess your mother really didn't teach you anything, did she?" Sinister grinned at the angry woman before him.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Don't ya bring her inta this. That woman means nothin' ta me." She stated and pointed at him. "Now since we are alone, Ah'm gonna do what Ah should have done months ago: kick your ass." She yelled.

"Like you could really harm me, child." Sinister said in confidence.

"Really? Well let's find out." Rogue demanded. "Ah'm sure Remy would have loved ta beat the shit outta ya, Ah'll have ta tell him the story about this when he comes back."

Sinister started laughing at her, which only caused the southern girl to become even more angrier. "What's so funny?" She growled at him.

"You acting as if you care about him." Sinister replied as he continued to laugh.

"Cause Ah do, and because of ya Ah lost more time with him." Rogue shouted at him.

"Really? If you had loved him so much, then why did you end up stabbing him?" Sinister's hands went behind his back as he waited for an answer.

"Ah . . . " Rogue was lost for words. At first she didn't remember what he was talking about, then she remembered being possessed by Malice who forced her to stab Remy on their date. "That wasn't me." She whispered silently.

"You could have fought Malice, but instead you chose to stand aside and let him bleed in the cold. Not to mention, you then ran off and absorbed an innocent woman's powers." Sinister smirked, seeing the guilt wash over the young woman.

"Ah don't care what ya claim. Ah tried ta break free of Malice." Rogue glared up at him. "Ah love Remy, and he loves meh. Ah at least didn't destroy his life by havin' him go inta those tunnels where those people got killed. Because of ya, he had nightmares and blamed himself for the whole thing."

"If things had gone the way they were planned, he wouldn't have known." Sinister said quietly. The Morlock Massacre hadn't gone as well as he planned. The main purpose was to have the Morlocks killed. And true, he wanted Remy to feel guilty so he could use something against him, but Sabertooth almost killed Remy in the tunnels.

"Ah can't hear ya, speak a little louder." Rogue said sarcastically to the red-eyed mutant. Sinister's red eyes glowed dangerously, but she refused to back down. "Why the hell are ya so interested in ruinin' his life anyways?" She growled.

Sinister smirked at her and walked past her. She was about to open her mouth and shout at him when he finally answered. "You should know that answer. But to ease your mind I will leave it at this: he is to me as you are to Mystique, only a little difference." He answered and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Rogue.

F**ront Door of the Mansion**

Jono and Jubilee started backing up as Death walked into the mansion with his claws extended. "Why does this always happen to me?" Jubilee mumbled as Jono stood in front of her.

_We're goin' ter have ter fight him._ Jono told her, knowing the last person she ever wanted to fight was Logan.

"Maybe we can get through to him." Jubilee whispered as Death kept approaching them. "Wolvie, listen to me. We are your friends." She said to the horsemen.

Death growled and lunged at them. Jono had no choice, but to pull off his scarf and send a psionic blast at him.

Death hit the wall and slid down to the floor. A cut ran along the side of his face, but healed in an instant. "Okay, I don't remember his healing factor working that quickly." Jubilee whispered as he got to his feet and raced at them.

Jubilee dodged out of the way as the Death swiped his claws at her. Jono sent another blast at him, but this time it did not effect him. The brown haired young man tried to pull his scarf up and get out of the way, but one of the claws struck him on the side.

_Aye._ Jono cried and fell to his knees while holding his side. Jono glanced down and saw through his torn shirt a long cut that was bleeding.

"JONO!" Jubilee screamed as Death tried to finish him off, but Jubilee ran to help her boyfriend.

"Okay, Wolvie I love you, but NO ONE hurts my boyfriend!" Jubilee shouted and sent thousands of little fireworks at him, blinding him for a moment. Jubilee took that time to bend down to check on Jono. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

_I'll be fine. Get out now!_ He shouted as Death advanced on them.

"Oh crud." Jubilee whispered, hugging Jono close to her and closing her eyes. She heard Death growl furiously, but was never attacked. When she opened her eyes she found the horsemen suspended in the air and slashing at them.

They looked over to see Cable standing in the doorway and using his telekinesis to hold Death in the air. "Get out now." The white-haired man demanded. The two teens didn't argue and got to their feet.

"What are we going to do with him?" Psylocke asked as she entered behind Cable.

"Lock him up in one of the cells." Cable answered as he floated Death out of the mansion. "Clear the way." He commanded.

Betsy nodded and ran off ahead of him. She needed to make sure no one was in the way when Cable brought Death to the cell. Alex Summers stood outside the watching. He had come back to warn them, but saw that they already got the message.

* * *

The jet landed and the X-Men exited. They used the tracks to detect the Phoenix's location. It had said she was in the area, but so far they hadn't seen her.

"She is here." Rachael told them and her eyes turned yellow. "I can sense her." .

"So then where is the bird at?" Domino asked and looked around in the sky. No one answered her.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a little strange that this woman got possessed by a bird spirit?" Pete whispered.

"You're not the only one." Domino replied.

"We must be careful. We've seen what the Phoenix has done to parts of the world already. If she wanted to, she could destroy us." Storm warned the others.

"But Jean is still inside her and still has partially control." Rachael told the white haired woman.

"Here she comes." Cyclops yelled to the ground as they saw in the distance a large bird outlined in flames.

"Here bird, birdie, birdie." Domino said in a taunting voice as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Phoenix. "Polly want a cracker?"

"I should have gone over the 'no taunting the villains' rule with her." Ororo sighed to herself.

"**You fools dare challenge me?**" The Phoenix appeared before them and laughed. **"None of you stand a chance."** She sneered and looked down to see Cyclops.

'Scott.' Jean whispered in her mind as she looked down at the man she loves.

"Let Jean go now!" Cyclops shouted.

"**I don't think so.**" The Phoenix sent a yellow blast at him, almost hitting him if he hadn't gotten out of the way.

"Twelve points if you hit her. One hundred if you bring her down." Pete told Domino as he aimed his own gun at her.

"I like the sound of that." Domino smirked and they started firing at the Phoenix. The bullets were stopped by a force field that surrounded the Phoenix. She turned around and glared at them.

"**You will pay for going against me." **She shouted and melted their guns. Both of the young mutants dropped their weapons.

"That was my favorite gun you bird bitch!" Domino shouted as she glared up at the Phoenix.

"Looks like your out of the game." Pete smirked and held his hand in front of him. His fingers began to glow red and became sharper. "I however, am not." He stated and threw the heated knifes at the Phoenix. Like the bullets, they were unable to get past her field. The Phoenix sent a yellow bolt at the black haired young man and knocked him off his feet.

"Jean." Storm called as she floated into the air a few feet away. "I know you are still in there. Fight her!" Ororo plead, but the Phoenix only laughed and sent a blast at her.

"**I don't think so.**" The Phoenix shouted as Storm fell to the ground, but Colossus caught her. **"You are all pathetic."** She shouted and noticed Cyclops stepping up close to her.

"Jean please. I know you are in there and can stop this. I love you, and if I have to I'll do whatever it takes to stop this. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." He told her.

"Scott." The orange eyes disappeared and were replaced by green on Jean's face. She started to lower herself down to the ground and stared at her husband. "You don't have to kill me." Jean gave a weak smile and ran a hand across his face.

"I don't want to kill you either." Scott whispered and rested his hand across hers.

"You don't have to, she's gone." She whispered to him and hugged him.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Rachael murmured to herself.

A evil grinned spread across Jean's face as she sent a blast into Scott's chest and through him back. "Fools!" She shouted and flew into the air.

"That blood bitch tricked us." Pete growled and helped Scott up.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Summers." Colossus apologized as he threw a tree at her. The tree burned up before it struck the Phoenix.

"**You can not defeat me!**" The Phoenix laughed at them and sent a bolt at Colossus, who almost got out of the way, but it struck him below his knee.

Flames surrounded Rachel's body as she lifted off into the air. "**_Stop this now!"_** Rachel shouted as a bird surrounded her that looked similar to the Phoenix.

"**Don't play mind games with me!"** The Phoenix glared at Rachel and sent a blast at her, but it was destroyed.

"**_I am not playing games. I am trying to stop you before you make a mistake!"_** Rachel told her. "**_You were born to protect people, not destroy them. Look at what you've done. Killed thousands already because they won't worship you. Not to mention, you are using a innocent woman against her will."_** Rachel said.

"**I. . ."**The Phoenix clutched her head as she felt Jean pounding to get out. Doubt filled the Phoenix's mind. She knew she was supposed to protect, but she loved how it felt to be worshiped. The Phoenix shook her head and glared down at Scott, who had gotten to his feet. Parts of his shirt were gone thanks to the blast he received earlier. "**I'll kill you."**The Phoenix growled and watched as Scott began to glow yellow.

'Scott, no!' Jean yelled from inside her head. The Phoenix once against felt her sadness. The entire time she had been blocking out Jean's emotions, but now they were invading her.

"**No."** Phoenix whispered and fell out of the air and to the ground. Rachel lowered herself and walked cautiously to the fallen woman. The glow that surrounded Scott died and he ran over to Jean.

Tears poured from the Phoenix's yellow eyes which began to flicker. "**I am sorry.**" She whispered as she began to feel Jean's feelings even more. Images of those she had killed entered her mind and made her feel sick. "**What have I done?**" She whispered.

"Jean?" Scott whispered.

The Phoenix looked up and finally stood up. "**I am sorry for all the anguish I have caused you all. I know I can not make up for what I have done, but I will leave Jean Grey's body now**. " Phoenix told them as Jean's body went limp.

Scott ran over and held her in his arm. "Jean? Wake up!" He cried and brushed the red hair out of her face. Slowly, her eyes began to open and look at him.

"Scott?" She smiled at him and hugged him. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"I promise. I'll never let this ever happen again to you." He swore to her.

"Aw, looks like it is happy ever after." Domino said as she watched the couple.

**X-Mansion**

Rogue was lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. She didn't answer her door when someone had knocked. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Rogue, we're coming in." Bobby's voice said from behind the door and entered. Rogue looked over to see Bobby, John, Pietro, and X-23 standing in her room. She wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"What do ya guys want?" She asked, her voice cracking on the second word.

"We're going to go kick Apocalypse's ass." X-23 stated. "It is taking forever for the others to go, so we are going." She told the southern girl.

"You wanna come?" John asked her.

"Ah don't know." Rogue whispered as she thought about it.

"We are not bringing everyone with. Out of everyone in the mansion, we want them back. I mean: Wanda is Pietro sister and John's boyfriend. Lorna is my girlfriend and apparently Pietro's other sister, you are Remy's girlfriend, and Logan is the closes thing X-23 has to family. What do you say?" Bobby asked her.

Rogue looked down for a moment and thought about it. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Ah'm comin'." She looked up with determination in her eyes. "We'll get them back." She declared and got to her feet.

"We'll be leaving on smaller jet. Be there in five minutes." Pietro told her as the group left her room.

Rogue nodded and went to her drawer. She had recently moved in the few things she had been able to get since everything had been destroyed. She pulled out a pack of cards she had found on Remy's bed the day after she got back from losing him. "Ah swear Ah'll get ya back swamp rat." She whispered to herself before shutting the drawer and left the room.

**End of Chapter 15**

yeah, I know the Phoenix fight was bad and how she disappeared thingy. I promise the fight against Poccy won't be that bad.

Special thanks to: **gatermage, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Loneraven, firestorm13, and CW. **Thank you guys so very much for reviewing the last chapter.

Next Chapter: the group goes to Poccy's tower, Alex talks to them, Hodge finds something wrong in his little weapon, and some more stuff.


	16. Downfall

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.

**X-Mansion**

"I've never seen him like this before." Betsy commented to Cable, Warren, and Kurt in the cell area. They watched as Death continued to slash against the electric wall seperating them. The horseman didn't seem to care that he was being zapped. As soon as his skin burned, the healing factor kicked in and replaced it.

"That is because this is not your friend, like I said earlier." Cable told the purple haired woman, while never taking his eyes off Death.

"Vhy doesn't he recognize us?" Kurt asked from behind the white-haired man.

"Because Apocalypse has control over his mind and is forcing his powers at their fullest. That's why it is pointless to go against him. As soon as you scratch him, he heals." Cable responded.

"Could Betsy or one of the other telepaths enter his mind?" Warren asked him. Looking at the state Wolverine was in gave him the chills. This would have been him months ago if Betsy and the others hadn't saved him.

"Well see." Cable whispered. They heard footsteps outside the room, meaning the team was back. Betsy walked quickly out of the cell area to see Scott carrying Jean.

"Is she alright?" The purple haired woman asked worried. 'She doesn't look dead.' She thought to herself, which was good. They didn't have to kill her.

"She is sleeping right now. I'm going to put her to bed. " Scott told Betsy as he carried the love of his life past her and to the upper level.

Cable glanced around like he was looking for someone. As soon as he spotted Domino he let out a sigh of relief. _I knew it. You do like her!_ Rachel sent him telepathically. He glared at his sister and saw a grin across her face.

_No I don't. I was just happy to see everyone made it back alright so now we have more people to help against Apocalypse._ Cable defended himself, which only made Rachel want to laugh.

_You like her and don't try to deny it. I know what you were thinking. So just admit it._ Rachel sent back him.

_She is rude and annoying._ Cable shot at the red-haired woman.

_And you love her._ Rachel teased.

_Fine. I admit it. I like her, now shut up._ He glared at her.

"There is something you guys should know. While you went off to find Jean, well, Logan returned and tried to kill Jubilee and Jono." Warren told Storm, Rachel, Colossus, Domino, and Pete.

"My goddess, are they alright?" Ororo asked instantly.

"Ja, except Jono got cut during ze fight. He is alright though." Kurt assured her.

"Not only that, but Rogue, Bobby, X, John, and Pietro all left and took the other jet. We think they are going to stop Apocalypse on their own." Betsy informed them.

"Damn, I should have stayed home. I wanted to go along on that fight." Domino muttered.

"We have a little problem with this. The Professor is ill and someone needs to watch over him. Not to mention we have one of Apocalypse's horsemen in the cells. I doubt he will let him remain here much longer." Cable told the others.

"We also asked some of the students that are still here if they would like to help us. We told them of the risks and they agreed. We have Cannonball, Magma, Northstar, and Husk will be coming. Also, Alex Summers recently returned and told us that he helped with Lorna's kidnaping." Betsy told them and wasn't surprised by the shock expressions. "He said he wants to help us to make up for it and will show us how to get in."

"So, maybe some of us should stay behind to watch the Professor, while the rest go off to kill Apocalypse." Rachel sighed. "We will need as many people as possible."

"But they are too young. The Professor would never approve of this." Ororo told them, getting a bit upset.

"And at the moment the Professor is dying, most likely because of something Apocalypse did. We can not let him take over the world. We need everyone we can get." Cable said to her. "We'll try to keep them in the back, but if we need them we have to have their help." He said, trying to make it sound better. But no matter what, there was a still a chance that one of the younger students could get killed.

"I still don't like it." Ororo said to him and shook her head before walking off, followed by Kurt.

**Apocalypse's Tower- Main Lab**

"Excellent, everything is going as it should." Dark Beast grinned at his newest invention. Apocalypse told him to create a machine that would drain a mutant of it's powers and transfer them into him.

"He will be very pleased." Dark Beast said to himself as he placed sheet over the main control. He didn't hear someone creep up behind him until he was tackled to the ground. He felt the other person's fur and claws dig into him. "So you were able to escape." He kicked Beast off of him and sent him into a wall.

"I am sorry, but I can not allow someone walking around looking like me." Hank told him as he got up. In the corner he saw one of Apocalypse's transporters. If he could set it to the X-Mansion, he could return and tell them all he knew.

"All you are is a disgusting animal that needs to be put down." Dark Beast growled and circled his counterpart.

Beast made a run for it and jumped high into the air when Dark Beast attacked. He kicked the darker mutant in the head as he landed, which gave him time to go to the porter. He quickly typed in the location he wanted and waited for it to start up. The entire machine began to glow in a large square and he was about to step through when Dark Beast tackled him and sent them both into the machine.

They landed in the front yard of the mansion and Beast kicked Dark Beast off of him. Beast watched as the portal closed and the darker version of himself tried to catch up with it. "No!" He growled and turned to Hank.

"I believe you've lost." McCoy told him as Dark Beast approached. "I don't care, I'll kill you." He shouted and ran at him, only to be kicked in the back by someone else. Beast looked in shock as Sage stood behind the fallen mutant.

"It is nice to see you, Mr. McCoy." Sage greeted him with a small smile and then looked down. She took out a pistol from her back pocket and pointed it at Dark Beast. "I wouldn't get up if I were you." She warned.

"Don't kill him. We may need him for further information." Hank said.

"I didn't plan on it. I was just making sure he wouldn't attack." Tessa responded as Hank pulled the dark furry mutant to his feet. Dark Beast snarled at him, but didn't attack. He knew if he did he would get a bullet in his head before he could strike.

**Washington DC**

"How are they coming along?" Graydon Creed asked Larry Trask. Larry had promised MacTaggert and Creed that he would have Bastion and the other Sentinels in operation very soon.

"They are coming along well, sir. I expect to be able to run a test on them tomorrow. If you could supply me with a location you want the Sentinels to attack, I will program it in tonight." Trask replied with a grin on his face.

"Is there anyway they could just destroy all the mutants in their path? The less of them the better we all will be." Creed stated in a half joking half serious manner.

"I can have it go into the heart of the country and track down mutants." Trask suggested, which sounded just like what Creed had wanted.

"Yes, that will do." The other man smiled. "That reminds me, the Friends of Humanity wants to award you on your terrific achievement. We've been trying to find a solution against these menace and you come the closes to it. Well, after the test run that is."

"I'd be honored, but you and MacTaggert are paying for this, so it should go to you. By the way, where is he?" Trask asked him.

"He is still in his office." Creed answered non-caring. "Now back to the matter at hand. I. . ." He began to say when they both felt the ground shaking. "What the hell is that?" He demanded, thinking it was part of Larry's lab.

"I don't know, sir." Trask told him as he held onto the table in front of him. Seconds later, Juggernaut came crashing through the wall, followed by other mutants.

"This ought to be fun." The giant said as he grinned down at them. Sabertooth growled as he looked at them and wanted to kill them instantly, but was stopped when Magneto walked past him and approached the two men.

"I've heard about your little project." Magneto stated as Sunfire, Sunpyre, and Joseph entered the lab too. "I am afraid we can not allow you to continue." The older man said as Trask and Creed backed away.

"Activate it now!" Creed shouted at Trask, who made a run for the controls, but Juggernaut caught him and threw him across the room.

"Well, well." Sabertooth stalked Graydon. "Looks like the little bastard did survive." He snarled and loved the smell of fear he was getting off the younger man.

"What do you want? Money? I'll give it to you, let me go." Graydon tried to plead, but it only made Sabertooth laugh.

"Must have gotten this weak side from Mystique, I sure as hell don't act like this." Sabertooth said, confusing the young man.

"What are you talking about?" Creed asked as he backed away into the corner.

"I'm your daddy." Sabertooth told him, and watched the young man's face look in horror at him.

"That is impossible." Creed cried as Sabertooth stood over him with his claws threatening his son.

"I think it's time for some punishment that I got to miss out on over the years." He laughed and was about to slash his son open when Magneto stopped him.

"We need him, Victor. Destroy him and I will do the same to you." Magneto warned the hairy mutant. Sabertooth snarled and backed down. He knew he could never take on Magneto, even with his healing factor.

A metal pipe detached itself from the ceiling and flew down to wrap itself around Graydon's body, trapping his arms underneath.

"We got what we came for, let's go." Magneto told them as the group left except for Sunfire and Sunpyre who were in charge of destroying the lab. Once the entire place was on fire, Avalanche was outside waiting to make the building collapse so all the Sentinels would be destroyed along with how to make them.

**MacTaggert's Office- Nebraska**

Joseph stacked his papers up on his desk. He was about to leave to catch his flight to Washington DC to see how the progress with the Sentinels was going. 'Well be free of them soon.' He thought to himself confidentially as he pushed in his leather chair and grabbed his suitcase.

He noticed the light flickering on and off in the office and heard a stretching noise. It sounded as if someone was tearing off the side of the building. "What?" Joseph grabbed the door handle, but found it would not turn. Suddenly, the door glowed orange and he stepped back.

"What is going on?" He asked in a panicky voice. Suddenly, the door blew apart and a man that looked to be twenty-three stepped in. He had dark brown hair and glowing orange eyes.

"Nice to see you again, father." Kevin said bitterly as he entered the room. The walls sunk in and blocked the exit behind him.

"Mutant." Joseph snarled and looked around for a weapon. He was then thrown into the wall and held there.

"You don't remember me? Then again it has been years. Hell, I don't even remember how long myself. But I do remember you beating my mother and calling her every swear name in the book." Kevin's eyes glowed even brighter as he glared at him.

"Kevin." Joseph muttered. He knew who this was now. His estranged son. "What do you want?" He asked.

"A little pay back for all those years I lost because of you." Kevin told him and walked up to him. "Mom could have found a cure for me by now. See, I can't control my body cannot handle my powers. I had to stay in a containment box for a long time." He walked to the other side of the room and looked down at his father's desk.

"I see you have been doing well. Finally got up there. Only reason you married mom, isn't it? Because she had won a Nobel prize and you used that to your advantage. As soon as you got up there, ya started the beatings." Kevin turned to glare at the older man. "And don't think I don't remember you hitting me either before my powers manifested." He snarled.

"If you kill me it only proves you mutants should be locked away." Joseph told his son. If anything, he remembered that Moria hated the thought of killing and knew his son wouldn't really do it.

"So what. The world is going to be ruled by mutants soon anyways." Kevin smirked at him, making Joseph uneasy. "I didn't tell you did I? The only reason why I am able to stand here right now is because I agreed to join Apocalypse. In return, I am able to possess people without having to worry about disappearing. And believe me, this Apocalypse guy will take over the world."

"It won't happen. We've already created a way to have all the mutants destroyed. Including you and this Apocalypse." Joseph snarled. Kevin tilted his head as he looked at his father one last time.

"Night, night daddy." Kevin said as he snapped his fingers and his father turned into mush. "You know what they say, what comes around goes around." He turned to see a portal waiting for him that would lead back to Apocalypse's Tower. As he walked to it he began to think. He thought he would feel better after killing his father, but it only made him feel worse. 'I am no better than him.' He thought before he entered the portal and disappeared.

**X-Mansion- Upper Level Hallway**

Jubilee helped Jono walk back to his room. He insisted that he was alright and didn't need help. It turned out the cut wasn't that bad after all and got it cleaned up. "I don't care what you say, you are going to lie down." She told him.

_Yes dear._ He told her jokingly, which got him a glare.

"You are injured and are not going to be doing anything for the rest of the day. If I have to, I will sit on you to make sure you stay." She insisted as she put her hand into her pocket and felt a velvet box. "Oh crap. Um, first we gotta stop off at Gumbo's new room. I need to leave something." She said to him.

Jono was about to ask her what it was, when they pasted Kitty and she started speaking. "Jono are you alright? I heard you got stabbed. But if you are walking I guess it can't be that bad, right?" She asked.

_I am fine Kitty, but thanks._ Jono replied to the valley girl.

"Hey Kitty, I want to get Jono to bed." Jubilee said and got a wicked grin from her friend. "Not like that! Besides, it's not Wednesday. Anyways, I needed to drop this off in Gumbo's room, and I was wondering if you could do it." She asked and pulled out a black box.

"Whoa, what is it?" Kitty asked as Jubilee handed it to her.

"Well, um." Jubilee hesitated. She swore she wouldn't tell. The only other person in the mansion who knew was Storm. "I know you can't keep a secret, so you have to swear on your credit card you will not tell anyone."

"Wow. This must be serious. I swear I won't tell." Kitty assured her friend.

"Okay, Remy is going to ask Rogue to marry him." Jubilee said in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Kitty shouted and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Are you serious? Oh my god, this is huge! Oh my god, I have to be the maid of honor! Oh, this is so great. Oh my god!" Kitty started jumping up and down.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Rogue." Jubilee told her.

"I won't. Besides, Rogue, Bobby, John, X, and Pietro all left to get the others back." Kitty said. She looked down at the box for a moment and a thought crossed her mind. "What if . . . I don't like thinking it, but what if one of them or us don't make it back? I mean. This Apocalypse guy is really powerful. What if he wins and we lose?" Kitty asked in a serious tone.

Jubilee stayed quiet for a moment and looked over at Jono. He looked at her for a moment before turning his head. "Well just hope we can get them back and win." Jubilee whispered.

**X-Jet**

"Are we there yet?" X-23 growled from the back of the plane.

"Almost I think. It shouldn't be hard to miss. I mean the thing is a giant tower that reaches the sky. And if you ask me that again, I'll kick you out of the jet." Bobby told her as he flew the plane.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can kill Apocalypse and get my sisters back and go home." Pietro muttered from the copilot's seat.

Rogue didn't say anything. She only continued to stare out the window. She didn't know if she could fight her teammates. Especially Remy. What Cable had told them the other day still haunted her. The fact they may have to kill them. 'Please don't let it come ta that.' She closed eyes and prayed.

"Can't this damn thing go any faster?" John grumbled from his seat next to Rogue. Suddenly, the group heard a voice over the intercom.

"What's up, little dudes?" The others looked confused, except for X-23, who growled. "You guys shouldn't be going near, it's bad." The voice warned.

X-23 got out of her seat and walked to the front of the jet and reply. "Deadpool, no one cares what the hell you think. We're going there." She yelled.

"I was just warning. I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, huh sister?" He began to laugh. "Now that I think of it, you would be my sister because we both have Wolverine DNA."

"I think I'm going to be sick." X-23 rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the plane.

"Listen. I'm already there. I'll meet ya. Deadpool out!" The intercom shut off.

"Of all the people in the world, why him?" X-23 growled.

"Well it could be worse." Bobby assured her.

"Like who?" John asked.

"Could be Alex." He whispered.

**Apocalypse's Tower**

"Dark Beast is gone." Stryfe reported to Apocalypse as he followed his master out the lab.

"Yes, I know." Apocalypse replied non-caring. "Beast transported himself and him to the X-Men's base. It does not matter. I have what I wanted from him."

"Are you going to test the machine out on the image girl?" Stryfe asked him.

"No, we will use her later." Apocalypse announced to Stryfe. He walked over to his monitor and grinned. On the screen it showed a small black jet. Two people were visible from the jet's window. One young man with silver hair and the other's was brown. "We will use them first. Go greet our guests." He commanded to Famine.

**End of Chapter 16**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, halleyjo, Roguechere, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Ashandarei. CW, and AngelofMercy86. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. (Gives you all Hershey kisses and hugs)

Next Chapter: the teens try to break into Poccy's tower things don't go as planned, Another horseman breaks into the mansion, and Jean wakes up and they go to stop Poccy.


	17. Trap

Sorry if this chapter stunk. I just found out my grandfather's dying, which really made it hard to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Domino followed Cable down the stairs. "So, when are we leaving?" She asked him again. She had to admit, annoying him was one of her favorite hobbies. She didn't know why either. Maybe it was because he was serious all the time or because he got annoyed easily by her.

"In a few minutes." Cable replied to her and stopped in the hall.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Suddenly, he took off through the front door leaving her confused. "Oh no you don't. No one ever gets away from me unless I decide." Domino said to herself as she chased after him.

They ran toward the back and found the door that sealed off the sub-basement had been ripped off. "What did that?" She asked him, but he ignored her.

Cable quickly went down the stairs and through the small hallway. He passed Kurt, Alison, Sam, Paige, and Sage, who were getting off the floor.

"What happened?" Domino asked as she helped Sage to her feet.

"One of Apocalypse's horsemen entered and threw us into the walls and pinned us there." She replied as she ran a hand over her neck.

"Which one?" Domino asked and folded her arms over her chest.

"Wanda." Alison whispered. She had a small cut on her forehead from being thrown into the wall. 'She is probably still mad at me for kissing John.' She thought to herself.

Domino looked over at the blond girl and then down the hallway caught her attention. The walls had huge dents in them. "We're supposed to go against someone who can do this?" She asked herself.

Cable walked down the hallway with a angry expression on his face. "Apparently, she released Death and they are both gone." He growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Whoa, calm down. I swear. You are so uptight. So, we have another person to go against when we fight this Poccy guy. It can't be that bad, can it?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Cable said to her. "I'm going to go get Scott and inform him we need to leave now."

Domino rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. 'What the hell do I have to do to unwind him.' She thought to herself.

"We have a little problem." Betsy said as she walked over to join them. "Apparently, that Sinister guy is gone." She informed them.

"I think that is considered good news instead of bad." Sage told the purple haired woman. "Now if only the other one would leave."

* * *

The jet was landing in a field nearby the giant black tower. Rogue continued to stare out the window at the grass. She felt John's hand on her shoulder and looked over at him. "Come on. Let's go." He told her and then backed away and went to the door.

Rogue stood up and followed behind them. Most of the flight she had been thinking about all the times she had with Remy, but out of all of them one she remembered as if it had just happened:

"_Thanks." Rogue whispered to Remy. He looked down at her, confused._

"_For what, chere?" He asked her as he leaned his head on top of hers._

"_For makin meh feel like a normal person. When Ah was with Bobby, he never took meh to any place like this or treated meh this nicely." She told him._

"_Like Remy said before, y' deserve de best, and he'll make sure y' get it. Je t' aime." He whispered back to her as he kissed the top of her head. He hadn't realized the last part he had just spoken._

_She looked up at him. "What did ya say?" She asked him. 'He couldn't have said what Ah think he just did, did he?' She asked herself as she waited for him to answer._

_Remy finally realized what he had said. 'What's dere to be ashamed of, it's true.' He thought to himself as he smiled down at her. "I love y', Rogue. No other women has ever stolen my heart de way y' have." He told her._

_Rogue could feel tears of happiness in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Ah love ya too, Remy." She told him as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Remy, ya know even the slightest physical contact means Ah'd absorb ya mind and powers." She said to him as she took a step back away from him. _

_He looked over at her. "Worse fates spring to mind, chere." He told her, once again taking her gloved hand in his._

_Rogue smiled as she shook her head at him. "That's all Ah need–thoughts of you runnin' through mah head twenty-four hours a day." She teased him._

"_How'd dat be any different from now?" He asked her with a grin across his face. She smacked _

_him playfully in the arm._

Rogue sighed as she exited the jet, followed by Pietro and Bobby. She still had doubts about the mission. Could they really stop one of the most powerful mutants that ever existed? 'Ah'm gonna kick his ass for puttin' meh and mah friends in pain.' She vowed to herself. She may have been a little scared about going, but there was no way she was going to let anyone know it. One of the things the Logan had taught her.

"The asshole should be at the door. If not, then we are better off." X-23 growled.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Bobby asked as he pushed away the long tan grass in front of him. X-23 glared back at him.

"Of course I don't. The man was hired to kill me and chased me around half of the world. Along with the other two rejects." She snarled at him.

"Remind me to punch him in the face." Pietro said as he sped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Not if I can get to him first." X-23 told him. She started slowing down and let the others pass them.

"Are you alright?" Pietro asked in a concern voice. Usually she would be up ahead on missions.

"Laura." She whispered to him. Pietro raised an eyebrow at her. "My real name is Laura. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." She told him.

Pietro smiled at her and brought her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. "Thanks for telling me." He said to her. "I love you, Laura." He whispered into her ear. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"I love you too, Pie." She whispered back.

"What's taking you guys so long?" John shouted at the couple. X-23 rolled her eyes as they finally made it over to the three teenagers.

"We're here. Now let's go kick this guys-" He was about to say when X-23 covered his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked her and looked behind her to see what the other girl was staring at. A lone figure stood outside the door to the tower. Its back was to them. "That's Deadpool, right?" She asked.

X-23 removed her hand from Pietro's mouth and sniffed the air again to make sure she wasn't wrong. "No." She replied and took a step back. The figure dressed in Deadpool's red uniform turned around; his eyes were glowing orange. "We're been set up." She told the group.

"Nice to see you all." Proteus greeted them. "Apocalypse has been expecting you." He stated to them as the door swung open and Famine exited.

"Lorna." Bobby stared at his girlfriend, who didn't seem to recognize him. He took a step forward and was about to run over to her when John and Pietro grabbed him.

"She doesn't recognize you. You'll get yourself killed." John yelled at him. Iceman finally stopped struggling when he saw Famine raise her hand and the jet behind them was torn apart and metal rods and pipes were flung at them.

The group ducked so they wouldn't be hit by the parts of the jet. X-23 felt herself being lifted into the air and started cursing her adamantium skeleton. "X!" Rogue called as the brown haired girl was thrown into the tower.

Rogue got up from the ground and flew at Famine, only to have a piece of long metal wrapped around her body and flung next to X-23 by the tower.

Pyro took out his lighter and was about to open, while Bobby stayed on the ground shaking. He couldn't hurt Lorna. Pietro jumped up off the ground and raced at Famine, but an orange glow surrounded him and he was thrown up into the air and fell on the cement and was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry Lorna." Pyro said as he flicked his lighter open, until it was ripped out of his hands. 'This is not good.' He thought when the metal of the lighter expanded and wrapped itself around him and threw him over by Rogue and X-23.

"Lorna." Bobby whispered again as he finally got to his feet. Famine glanced over at him. Memories of all the times they shared raced through his mind as his hands formed into ice. "I love you, and always will." He said as he shot a beam of ice at her.

The ice never hit. A shield protected Famine before it hit and the horsemen used the opportunity to send a piece of the jet at him. Bobby blacked out as he was smacked in the head by it.

"Bring them." Proteus ordered to Famine. He turned his back to walk into the tower and noticed she was not following. He turned his head to see that Famine was still staring at Bobby's unconscious form. Finally, she lifted the X-Men into the air and carried them into the tower and up to Apocalypse.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Cyclops asked as he boarded the jet. They had already gone over what was to be done during the fight. Cable, Pete Wisdom, ShadowCat, and Northstar would go against Apocalypse, but Cable demanded that he would be the one that would kill him.

Sage, Psylocke, Mystique and Storm would go after Death. Jean, Havok, Angel, and Domino would go against Famine. Nightcrawler, Magma, Chamber, and Rachel had Plague, while Colossus, Cyclops, Cannonball, and Jubilee went after War. As soon as they found the five missing teenagers, they would join them later. Of course, they were in big trouble for leaving in the first place and would be talked to by Cyclops and Storm about it after.

They all knew of the risks of going on the mission and everyone accepted. Beast had told the group he would stay at the mansion and monitor over Xavier's condition, which seemed to be getting worse each day.

"Everyone, strap in." Cyclops ordered as he walked to the front of the jet. Storm was sitting in the copilot seat and looked uneasy.

"Are you sure it is wise to bring all of them?" Ororo asked him.

"We don't have much of a choice." Scott replied to her. The jet lifted into the air and took off into the nights sky.

**Apocalypse's Tower**

John opened his eyes to find himself in a large bricked room. In the center was a large machine that he didn't really care to know what it did. The only thing he wanted to do was move, which was impossible. His hands and feet had metal strapped around them. He glanced over at his friends to find them the same.

"Nice to see you finally woke up." X-23 grumbled.

"What happened? Where the hell are we?" John asked.

"We got our ass's kicked by Famine and that freaky guy." Pietro growled. "And we are in Apocalypse's Tower. Most likely we are going to die." He sighed.

"That is not what I had in mind." Apocalypse said as he entered the room, followed by Stryfe, Death, War, Famine, and Plague. "I have other plans for you." He announced.

"And what would that be?" Rogue asked as she glared at him. Apocalypse only smirked and walked up to them.

"You are all going to join me." He stated confidently.

"Like hell we are." Bobby yelled at him. "After what you did to my girlfriend, I highly doubt that!"

Apocalypse shook his head in amusement. "Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good." He told them and turned to look at his horsemen. "Four lives mean nothing compared to how many that live in the world." He turned back to them. "Besides, at least they will live while those that are weaker parish. For instance, some of your teammates will. Along with the human race. Only the strong will survive and be lead to greatness."

"That sounds like a bunch of bull shit." John said to him.

"You sound close to Magneto and his plans always fail. Meaning you will fail." Pietro told him.

"Hardly. I've already won. The only thing I needed was this machine." Apocalypse said as he turned to examine the machine behind him. "It transfers one mutants powers into another." He explained to them.

"Wow. I'm so impressed." X-23 said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and tried to break the restraints.

"But back to the manner at hand. I am willing to let you join me." Apocalypse told them and glanced over at each one of them. "I can offer you anything you could ever dream of. Such as control over your powers." He said and looked over at Rogue, who didn't look impressed.

"You got to be kidding me. You take control over our friends minds and ask us to join you. Here's my answer: hell no!" Bobby yelled.

Apocalypse smirked. "I am sorry I made myself unclear. I wasn't giving any of you a choice." He told them.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Special Thanks to: Loneraven, AngelofMercy86, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, gatermage, halleyjo, firestorm13, and CW. Thank you guys very much for reviewing the last chapter. :)**

Next Chapter: there is a huge fight. . . some people may die. It's not a very nice chapter.


	18. Fall

**I was cleaning through my USB drive and forgot I had this. Originally, the chapters had been taken down because I planned to revise them, but unfortunately it never happened and I can't find anything to make myself interested in this fandom again. **

Jubilee sighed as she watched the clouds pass. 'Hopefully this is over fast.' She thought to herself and leaned her head against the window.

_Are yer alright?_ Jono asked her, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." Jubilee replied with a sigh. "I just don't think I can fight Wolvie again or any of the others." She whispered. Jono wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

_We have ter. Otherwise, they stay like that forever. That is worse. _Jono stated. Jubilee shook her head.

"I know, it's just hard to think that there is a chance that Wolvie might be killed." She sighed and looked down at her hands. She slowly leaned her head against his chest and asked him, "Do you feel bad about Gayle?" Jubilee asked him.

_Yes. She might have been mean and abusive, but no one deserves ter die. But when it happened, I wasn't thinkin' about her, I was thinkin' of how ter keep yer safe. _The brown haired teen replied.

The Asian girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I was thinking the same thing." She told him before she took his hand. "Promise me you'll stay safe." She whispered.

_I will as long as yer are. _He replied to her as the jet began to land.

**Inside Apocalypse's Tower**

"What the hell do ya mean by that?" Rogue shouted at Apocalypse who turned away from her. "If we don't want anythin' ta do with ya, we won't!" She growled. She tried to break her chains again, but found her super strength useless along with the rest of her powers.

Rogue glanced beyond Apocalypse and looked at his Horsemen . . . her friends and teammates, but most importantly: her family. She could feel her heart sink when she looked at Remy and he did not respond. His eyes empty staring back at her. She felt herself behind to shake, but not just from sadness, but from anger. "Ah swear ta god, if Ah ever get outta here Ah'll rip ya stinkin' head off ya fuckin' body!" She swore at him.

"I doubt you could stand a chance against me." Apocalypse sneered at her, a slight smirk across his face.

"Why don't ya release meh and we'll find out or are ya a coward." Rogue yelled at him.

Apocalypse glared at her for insulting him. "I don't have any need for you. I will be able to have any power thanks to this machine. After that, I will rid the world of the human race and cleanse it of all the weak. Perhaps we will shut you up." He growled in annoyance.

"Rogue, be quiet." John growled at her in fear that his friend might have gone too far. All of them knew they were in danger, but they didn't want to see their friend killed in front of them before their own.

"No, Ah mean every word of it." Rogue snapped at her friend. "Ah ain' gonna be pushed around by some guy who thinks he is goin' ta take over the world. When Ah was at home, mah aunt always told meh ta be good and listen ta other people. Ta never argue." She whispered to Bobby, who nodded. He remembered her telling him that story when she first moved into the mansion.

'But if Ah didn't meet Logan, Ah wouldn't have been able ta release some of that built up anger and stand up for mahself. Ah owe him and Wanda for that.' She thought to herself. "No one messes with mah friends or boyfriend and gets away with it." She glared at him.

As soon as she said that, her chains dropped to the ground and she was free. X-23 growled and tried to break out again. "I got a better idea, why don't you let me fight you instead!" The brown haired girl snarled.

"Some big powerful mutant you are, picking on a girl." Pietro muttered in disgust. Apocalypse only started to chuckle.

"I never said I would be." Apocalypse replied and clicked his fingers. War stepped forward and started walking towards them. "Get rid of her." He instructed.

Rogue didn't move as War's hands began to glow, or when Stryfe was thrown through the door by a telepathic blast.

Apocalypse turned his head to the door to find the X-Men standing there with Cable. "No matter what era or time line it is, I'll still be able to kick your ass." Cable muttered.

"How unfortunate you had to arrive." Apocalypse said and glanced down at Stryfe who was getting to his feet. "Don't stand around, GET THEM!" He ordered.

Death ran at Nightcrawler, but was stopped when a bolt of lightning hit him. Before he had time to react, Mystique shot him in the neck with her gun. "We said to stall, not harm them." Storm growled at the blue woman, who rolled her eyes.

"Better him than me." She said and reloaded her gun. Death charged at her and was about to slash at her with his claws when Psylocke jumped on his back and sent a psyche knife through his head.

Death stumbled back for a moment and then regained his composure. "Any other plans on beating him?" Psylocke asked Sage.

"Keep beating on him until he gives up." Sage suggested as Storm kept Death away from them with high winds. However, the horseman was able to keep coming at them.

Nightcrawler sighed in relief that Death was distracted by the others and took the opportunity to teleport to the restrained younger mutants. He broke the chains on X-23, which restored her to her full strength. She went over to her boyfriend and friends and started to free them.

Meanwhile, Domino dodged out of the way, as her gun got used into a weapon against her and almost slammed into her. She glared at Famine as she got to her feet. "I am getting really fed up with this crap." She growled.

The metal walls began to come apart and flew at Domino and Havok, but before they hit Jean stopped them with her telekinesis. "Get out of the way now!" Jean yelled to them. The two younger mutants didn't wait to be told again and moved before Jean released the metal. During the time, she didn't notice another part of the wall coming off and being flung at her until it was turned into sold ice inches away from her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Iceman glared at Havok, who said nothing.

"You two girls can fight after this bitch is down." Domino snarled at him.

"That's my girlfriend." Iceman glared at Domino.

"Well then make your girlfriend stop throwing fucking metal at me. She ruined my second favorite gun." She mumbled and ducked when metal almost hit her. She was able to avoid the metal, but it went straight at Havok, who used a plasma blast to try and slow the metal up. It ended flying into his right arm.

"Shit." Alex cursed and fell to his knees, clutching his arm.

"Serves him right." Iceman muttered and got a nasty glare from Jean.

Nightcrawler teleported over to his teammates that were fighting against Plague. So far, no one had been able to get near her. Neither Chamber nor Magma's powers had any effect on the horseman.

"Oh god." Quicksilver whispered as he and Pyro came to help. Pietro began to feel sick when he watched Plague throw Magma against a wall. 'She wouldn't do that, even when she is extremely pissed.' He thought to himself and began to feel dizzy until Pyro rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We got to do this." John told Pietro, who nodded. Quicksilver sped around Plague, trying to distract her long enough for Pyro and Chamber to send a fire and psionic blast. An invisible shield came up and protected Plague before the attacks could hit her.

"Okay, let's try plan B. Wanda, I got a call from that Vision guy, he wants to marry you." Pietro said, seeing if he a reaction out of her that seemed like Wanda. Suddenly, Pietro and John began to glow blue and were thrown against the wall.

"Well, she did respond to me." Pietro murmured as he lay on the ground, his legs hurt too much to get to his feet.

"Say that some guy wants to marry her again and I'll attack you myself." Pyro growled at him.

Stryfe saw Cable had his back turned on him and was paying attention to Apocalypse. It was the perfect opportunity to attack his foe when he wasn't expecting. He smirked and was about to raise his hand when he was knocked to the ground by a telepathic blast.

"I wouldn't try hurting my brother if I were you." Rachel threatened.

"He isn't your brother. He's just some freak that Sinister wanted to create to destroy Apocalypse, looks like he'll fail." Stryfe snarled and was about to get up when flames surrounded him.

"No, he won't." Rachel shot back at the clone.

"You are a fool." Apocalypse said as he knocked Angel out of the air. "I gave you a chance to join me. Instead, you ally yourself with the weak. For that, you will die." He snarled.

"Or you could die." Pete Wisdom suggested to Apocalypse as he threw five hot knives at him, but none caused any damage. 'Oh this is going to be a bloody fun time.' He thought to himself. He looked to his side and saw ShadowCat help Angel up. "Or maybe this might this is a chance to grow closer." He smirked.

Apocalypse was about to move forward and attack, when Cable stepped in front of him. "This is all your fault. They wouldn't have known if it weren't for you. I think you should pay first." Apocalypse snarled and approached him. As he grew nearer to Cable, he started growing taller than before.

"That trick doesn't scare me." Cable stated and took out his gun with the special dart to fire at Apocalypse, but he wasn't fast enough and backhanded. Cable hit the ground hard and slid across the floor.

"You can never defeat me." Apocalypse laughed at him as Cable lifted the gun and fired the dark. It struck Apocalypse in the neck, but had no effect. The larger mutant plucked the thin dark and threw it to the ground.

'It was supposed to stop him.' Cable thought to himself in horror. He was didn't have a chance to recover from the shock before Apocalypse bent down and grabbed Cable by the neck and lifted him up to strangle him.

"Leave him alone!" Angel shouted as he flew at Apocalypse. The ancient mutant had enough and formed his arm into a spear and stabbed it at Angel. The winged mutant was able to avoid the spear arm for a while, until it struck his left wing against a wall.

Angel cried in pain as Apocalypse retracted his arm and let the blond haired man fall to the ground with an injured wing.

Across the room, the women were not having any luck going against Death. Even after X-23 and Jubilee joined them, they still found it hard to stop the horseman.

"What are we going to do?" Jubilee asked Storm, whose uniform had been tares on the arm and side.

"I do not know, child." Storm replied as she caught her breath and watched Sage get knocked away from Death. Psylocke was about to stab him again with her knife, but was too late and got stabbed through the chest with his three claws.

"BETSY!" Storm shouted and ran to her friend, who fell slowly to the ground.

Cyclops shot an optic blast at War, but it was deflected by a red shield. A red electric bolt shot out of his hand and was sent at Cyclops and Colossus.

Cannonball flew at War, but within a foot or two, he began to get feelings that were not his. He felt scared and frightened. "What the . . ." Sean didn't finish as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

Rogue watched as Cannonball fell to his knee's clutching his head in agony. 'Ah gotta do this.' She thought to herself as she approached War from behind, who was now occupied with Colossus.

She was just about to hit him when she felt herself grow warm. She looked down at her black uniform to find it glowing red. When she looked back up to see War staring back at her. "Remy." She whispered.

Warren felt his heart sink when he watched Betsy fall. 'No, I can't lose her.' He thought to himself and he tried to get to his feet, but his broken wing was weighing him down. He didn't care what he had to do, all he knew was he had to get to Betsy.

He dragged himself across the cement ground, trying to avoid the battles going on. Angel could see Betsy coughing up and closing her eyes as he finally reached her. "Betsy." He whispered as he took her hand in his. This caused her to open her eyes and look at him.

"You'll be fine. I'll get you out of here." Warren swore to her as he kissed her hand. Betsy forced herself to smile despite the pain.

"Don't be foolish, luv." She winced as she said this. Betsy squeezed his hand a little tighter as tears formed in Warren's eyes.

"I can't lose you." He whimpered. Warren didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He knew there was nothing he could do, no matter how much he tried to deny it. A tear slid down his face and landed on Psylocke's wounded area. Another soon followed.

"Warren?" Psylocke asked as she looked down to see a small white light appear on her chest and the wound began to close. Angel looked at her and then at the wound.

"Thank god." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

Across the room, Apocalypse threw Cable into the wall and slid to the ground. "You should have stayed out of this." Apocalypse stated as he neared the white-haired man.

"Hey, apple lips, over here!" Pete Wisdom shouted as he threw more red knives from his fingers at the large annoyed mutant. Apocalypse snarled as one of the knives hit his leg.

'My power is weakening.' Apocalypse mused to himself as parts of his hand were turning to stone. He sent a blast over Wisdom's head. The side of the tower cracked and started falling to the ground. A piece of rock was about to fall on ShadowCat when Northstar sped forward and rescue her.

"Are you alright?" Northstar asked as he set her down.

"Yeah, like thanks." ShadowCat replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem." Northstar looked down as he answered. 'Now if it was your boyfriend that kissed me, I would be in heaven.' He thought to himself.

ShadowCat gazed around the room and saw Cable getting to his feet and about to attack Apocalypse again. A yell caught her attention as she turned to see a large chunk of the ceiling fall and crush Pete. "Pete!" She shouted and ran over to the area.

She tried to push the cement block, but it refused to move. She looked down and noticed that it was completely flat, meaning he could not have survived. Kitty raised her right hand to her face as she felt tears overwhelm her. He may have annoyed her some of the time and tried to flirt with her, but he didn't deserve to die.

Rachel fell to the ground from Stryfe's psyche blast. He stood over her smiling. "This just proves how weak you really are." He laughed and was about to sent another blast, when someone kicked him in the back of the head.

Stryfe fell forward and quickly turned around to see Dani Moonstar staring down at him. "I never did repay you for what you did at my home." She growled and tried to kick him again, but he dodged out of the way.

Stryfe got to his feet and gave a quick scan over the room. 'This isn't how it was planned.' He cursed to himself. He saw that Apocalypse was growing weak and knew he would have to act fast before it was only him against the X-Men. "Sorry ladies, but we'll have to finish this at another time." Stryfe announced before he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Dani demanded as she looked around in case he tried a sneak attack.

"He went back to the future, I believe." Rachel stated. "Come on, we got to help the others." She demanded.

"But won't he try this again?" Dani asked as she followed Rachel over to where Cable and Apocalypse were fighting.

"Yes, but he won't get a chance to. Someone is waiting for him." Rachel replied with a small smile.

Both Magma and Chamber were hexed into the wall. Plague approached the two mutants, her fists glowing blue. "Wanda!" Pyro yelled to distract her. Plague turned to look at him. John noticed that her black eyes were flicking back to blue and the mark on her forehead was beginning to fade.

"Come on Wanda, you're stronger than this. Don't let that asshole control you." Pyro urged his girlfriend. Plague raised her hand and lifted John into the air. "Wanda, please." He whispered.

Havok tore the end of his uniform and wrapped it around his wounded shoulder. He stayed behind Jean as she held up a shield to protect him and Domino from the shards of metal that were thrown at them.

Iceman shot an ice beam at Famine's hands, freezing them together. The green haired woman glared down at him before the ice broke apart and she lifted him into the air.

Bobby began to panic as he felt parts of his body coming apart. "Lorna." He gasped as he tried to break free. Suddenly, she dropped him and held onto her face and began to scream.

Apocalypse snarled as Cable fired at him. His shoulders and arms were already turning to stone. The only thing he could do now was kill Cable for ruining his plans. The white-haired man shot at the large mutant and split part of the stone shoulder.

Apocalypse approached him and swung at him, but Cable rolled underneath the large mutant and fired at his back.

Rogue watched as the charge disappeared from her body and saw War fall to his knee's holding his head. A bright blue light escaped from his chest and eyes. "Remy!" Rogue ran to Gambit's side as he fell backwards and landed on the cold cement.

Rogue lifted Remy's head into her lap. She lowered her head to his chest to see if he was breathing. "Y' alright?" She heard him asked in a weak voice.

Rogue's head jerked up and looked down at Gambit. She could feel tears of happiness form in her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. "Yeah." She replied as she hugged him. "Why did ya do that?" She asked him when she released him from the hug. He looked confused at her for a moment. "Ya pushed meh outta the way. That freak wanted ta take meh, not ya." She explained.

Remy gave a small smile as he raised his hand to push a stray hair away from her beautiful face. "Anyone that tries to hurt my chere will have to go through moi. I'd rather die than to let anyone or thing hurt y'." Remy replied.

"Even after what Ah said ta ya?" She asked in a guilty voice.

"Y' could tell moi y' hate moi or call moi every nasty name in de book. No matter what, I love y' and only y' since de day we first laid eyes on each other." Remy told her as he began to sit up with her help.

"Ah didn't mean what Ah said back in the alley. Ah thought Joseph was a friend." Rogue sighed as Remy stood up and leaned against her after feeling a bit weak.

"What happened to de little white haired bastard?" Remy asked in a bitter tone. Rogue chuckled and put her gloved finger over his lips.

"Ya don't have ta worry about him. If Ah ever see him, Ah'll personally hurt him mahself." Remy looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. "He made a move on meh and kissed meh." Rogue answered for him. She noticed his eyes darkened in anger. "But Ah broke away and Ah broke his hand."

Remy smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Dat's my chere."

Apocalypse screamed as his feet became stone and trapped him to the floor. Cable got up from the ground and raised his gun at Apocalypse. "This ends now." He yelled and fired at the stone mutant. He kept firing until the stone shattered.

Rachel and Dani walked up behind Cable. "It is over." Rachel announced to Cable, who nodded.

"I never thought it would. It still doesn't feel like it has." He told her.

"Can he come back?" Dani asked the white-haired man.

"No, this was the only way to destroy him. He needs his body to come back to life. There is no way he can now that it is thousands of pieces." Cable explained as someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Domino standing behind him.

"So, now that you have defeated-" Domino began to say as Cable rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He told her as he pressed his lips on hers. She looked surprised, but kissed him back.

"Aw, I wish I had a camera." Rachel teased. Cable and Domino broke away from the kiss. Domino licked her lips as she looked at him.

"I see I have finally lightened him up, but he still needs more work." Domino said as she smirked at Cable.

"Too bad you won't be able to. Rachel and I are returning to the future." Cable told her. Domino put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I am coming with you. This school is boring. And it's not like I am actually learning anything. Besides, someone has to keep watch on you." Domino smirked.

"I don't . . . " Cable was about to argue when Rachel interrupted him.

"Think that will be a problem. But don't you want to bring anything?" Rachel asked Domino, who shrugged.

"Nah, if I need anything I'll steal from you." Domino answered. "So, since we'll all be spending so much time together." Domino grinned and wrapped her arms around Rachel and Cable's neck's. "You can explain to me your screwed up family tree. Have any other brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"We have one." Cable mumbled and turned away.

"There is Nate, he is also from another time line. He chose to stay behind." Rachel said to Domino. "Nate and Cable didn't get along so well when they first saw each other." She whispered to Domino.

Bobby picked Lorna up, despite her protest, while John and Pietro were at Wanda's side. The white haired young man had to turn his head when John and Wanda started kissing and looked over at Lorna. 'This is going to be fun. So you're my other sister that I didn't know about.' He thought to himself before he went to find X-23.

"Leave me alone. I'm alright." Logan growled as Kitty and Jubilee hugged him.

"You're not going anywhere, Wolvie. We lost you once and we are not letting you out of our site!" Jubilee said as she held onto Logan's arm as he stood up.

"And I don't want to lose any more people." Kitty mumbled as she thought of Pete. She finally let go of Logan when Piotr came over to them and hugged him.

"Let's get back to the mansion." Cyclops announced to the group. There were several people injured that needed care.

"I'll be there in a minute, Scott." Jean told her husband as parts of the team left.

"Don't belong." He told her as he started following his team. Before he exited the large room, he turned back to see Jean. He didn't like leaving her by herself, but knew she could handle herself.

Jean walked over to the shattered pieces of Apocalypse and a grin appeared on her face as her eyes turned yellow. "**I don't work with others. All I needed to do was wait till you were gone and the time travelers. Then this world is mine**." The Phoenix laughed before her eyes turned back to green. She turned around to follow the X-Men.

**Future**

Stryfe arrived exactly where he expected, the ruins of Apocalypse's tower. 'I can still go back again, but this time I'll make sure Cable is dead. Along with his stupid sister.' He thought to himself.

A clicking of a gun behind him caught his attention, but before he could turn around or protect himself, a bullet went straight into the back of his head. A man with brown hair and two white streaks. "Been expecting you." The man smirked as a woman walked up behind him.

"Do you think Cable and Rachel made it, Nate?" The woman asked him.

"If Stryfe is here, I am guessing Cable succeeded and Apocalypse lost." Nate told the woman and stared down at Stryfe. 'But I have a feeling this war is not over yet. He'll be back.' He thought to himself.

**X-Mansion**

Beast rushed into the infirmary when he heard the alarm go off. He quickly went to the Professor's side and saw his breathing was increasing. "Oh dear." He whispered to himself as he looked over at the machines and noticed that everything was lowering.

Xavier's breathing started to slow down before his head fell to the side. A low beep of his heart monitor stopped. Hank lifted the Professor's hand to feel a pulse and felt nothing. "I am sorry I could not help you Charles." Hank said to the dead man as he drew a white sheet over his head.

Sarah stood in the doorway watching the large blue mutant bow his head and it sounded as if he was crying. She slowly walked over to Hank and put her little hand on his larger one. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked at the bed before her.

**This was all I was able to find so far, and I'll keep searching through my USB drive and post it if I find it. **


End file.
